Guardian of the Digital World
by Widen
Summary: Digital World... They are filled with monsters that can cry, smile and laugh just like us... Harry will begin his very first adventure in this world, meeting monsters and fight alongside them. Can he overcome the great evil threatening Digital World ? Can he overcome the darkness of his past and become a beacon of light for everyone ? M/M Human/Digimon Slash Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story in fan fiction. Reviews are most definitely welcome and I will accept flames (for as long as they are constructive i.e. Give your reasons as to why my story sucks). I will not accept flames that only insult my story while not giving any advice on what I should improve. Basically, if you got nothing good to say then don't say it and if you really hate my story so much then don't read it.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to J.K Rowling. Same goes for Digimon Adventure. That right goes to Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Warning, this story will have a slash pairing M/M Human/Digimon though no sex scene, just suggestive... maybe. Rated M just in case I went overboard and actually add sex scenes. If you have problem with that, then don't read. Beware, you have been warned**

**Chapter 1: Early Years**

Saint Mungo's Hospital 1980

A man with messy hair and round glasses is currently standing near a bedridden woman with vibrant red hair and brilliant green eyes with nervousness and trepidation oozing out of him while mentally flinching for every sound made in the room. The woman right now is sweating heavily, gasping for air while screaming obscenities to the handsome man standing beside her while two witches are muttering spells after spells to ensure her health. Two men are standing behind the other man. One with a rugged-looking face that is pleasing to most eyes and one with a lean build and handsome face.

"JAMES! I swear, once I'm finished with... with... THISSS, I'm going to CASTRATE YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL MANNER EVER THOUGHT OF BY WOMAN IN THIS WORLD! WITH A WOODEN SPOON!", screams the bedridden woman.

"But lils, weren't you the one who ask for children? If you castrate me, then we no longe..r can... mak..e m..ore bab...", stuttered the man clearly in fright of his own wife while the other males are cringing before touching their own genitals before being interrupted by said wife.

"SHUT UPP! I'M CASTRATING YOU AND THAT'S FINAL!", screams the woman in retaliation.

"You can do it Mrs. Potter, I have seen the head, keep pushing", encourages the medi-witch while James Potter pales at the threat to his genitals.

And after some time of the same scene occurring again and again with slightly different words, the Potter family are blessed with two twin boys. One inherits their mother's eyes and features while having a tuft of black hair and the other who inherits their father's eyes and face with a tuft of red hair. While being a newborn, both undeniably have inherited their parents charm from a very young age.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter. You have two healthy babies. Judging by the differences from your children, you seem to have a fraternal twin", says the older medi-witch while the younger one are currently handing the babies to their mother.

"Look at them James, their beautiful... They'll definitely charm all students and professors when they go to hogwarts", sighs Lily, smiling a blinding smile and crying tears of joy for her two sons.

"Definitely, both will be a casanova that makes all males jealous of them", said James and Sirius at the same time while grinning to each other. The other male, Remus Lupin, can only shake his head before smiling to both babies.

"It will definitely be hard to have man-child as your father and uncle but don't worry. Uncle Remus will be the mature role model that you can follow", croons Remus while looking fondly to the newborn twins.

Unknown to any of them, four mysterious lights appears suddenly. Glowing faintly, none of the adults notice the occurence as all of their eyes are only at the beautiful babies. The lights seems to hover above them, as though observing the scene before focusing into one particular child with brilliant green eyes. Transparent to the eyes of all humans, it seems to have made a decision and enters the body the child, making said child giggle and sigh cutely at the sudden warmth.

"Boys... Typical", said Lily before looking back at her son from hearing a sudden giggle with eyes that spoke unconditional love.

"So Prongs, what will you name them?", ask Sirius Black who can't seem to stay in one spot from the excitement.

"Hmm... The mini-me with Lily's hair will be named as Alexander James Potter as the potter first child inherits their father name. The Lily look-alike will be Harry... Harry Ignotus Potter to honour my family's ancestors. What do you think Lily-flower?", said James while holding the Alex leaving Lily with little Harry.

"Harry and Alexander... Alex, both are beautiful name. No matter what happens, I'll always love the both of you Alex, Harry", says Lily while Sirius make a gagging noise somewhere which incites a glare from the passionate woman.

* * *

Godric's Hollow 1981

"Lily! It's him! Take Alex and Harry and RUN! I'll hold him back!", screams a man with panic in his voice clear for all to hear.

Lily who hears the shout can only give a short prayer to her husband before rushing to her children rooms. Holding the babies with both hands, she tried to apparate but all she manage is only a small spin. Realizing that apparition has been blocked, she tried to use their emergency portkey only to have it fails as well. With no method of escaping, she put both babies back to their carriages, cast the strongest shield and ward before creating a disillusionment ward for good measure and went downstairs to help her husband.

With James

After screaming his warning, James face the reptilian face of his enemy with disgust and hate. His wand lies somewhere in his room and knowing that he will not have access to magic without his wand, he immediately dive to nearest wall while trying to comeup with a plan to buy his wife and children some time. Seeing the futile resistance of his enemy, Lord Voldemort can only laugh mockingly before launching several dark cutting curse to James.

"You really think you can defeat me without your wand? Although you have indeed defied me, Lord Voldemort, for three times, not even you can be so stupid to think of defeating me without magic.", exclaimed the snake-faced bastard while launching dark curse after dark curse, clearly toying with the man.

"You always underestimate the might of the non-wizard (Lily has "educate" all four of them that using the word muggle, although not as bad as mudblood, is still demeaning) despite being a half-blood yourself. And beside, I don't need to defeat you. I only need to..."

"Buy some time for your precious wife and sons? Surely you don't think that Lord Voldemort attacks without any kind of plans and preparation? I have layered another ward to your house. This ward will prevent all kind of magical transportation be it apparition, brooms or floo. This ward will also disrupt all kinds of magical communication including the dark mark and patronus charm. Indeed, with this ward, I myself cannot communicate to my servants. But that's hardly a price to isolate your family so that I can destroy you without interruption. And for your slight against me, I'll make sure that you will suffer before you die.", laughed Tom Riddle maniacally while shooting curses.

James pales immediately knowing that they are, for all intent and purposes, cutoff from the rest of the world. But recovers immediately and fights back by throwing all kind of objects to Voldemort who laughed before transfiguring them to deadly knives and launching them on James. James drops to the ground to avoid the sharp projectile while thinking of his next move but something appears in his sight that made his blood ran cold.

Lily. With determination shining in both of her brilliant eyes, she raise her wand to duel Voldemort. Unfortunately, the slight pause in his movement, allows Voldemort Cruciatus curse to connect and James writhes on the floor, screaming due to having his all of his nerves fried by the abominable curse before being stunned.

Seeing her husband tortured and stunned made Lily falter in her movement and that is all the opening that Voldemort needs. He banish her to a nearby wall and immediately cast a stunning spell, after all, his best potion master desires her and incentives to the man will only make the potion master more loyal and hardworking to him. No matter how much he loathes having to spare the scums of the wizarding world.

Finished with the hindrance, Lord Voldemort proceeds to check every room yet he finds not a trace of the babies. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he realises that the mudblood must have made them invisible somehow. Casting his strongest tracking charm, he notice that there is a slight response of two magical core int he room he's located at. Despite the distance and the spell he used, the fact that only a miniscule response shows that the mudblood whore ward is quite commendable.

Regretting the fact that such talents falls to the light side and to the dirt of the wizarding world at that, he nevertheless proceeds into tearing down the wards casted by Lily. It took some time, but he manages to destroys all of the wards (let it not be said that he almost trips the fail-safe charm that will blast all intruders out of Godric's Hollow and re-applies the fidelius charm with the parents as the secret-keeper), he finally meet his objectives. Except that there are two of them, both staring at him without fear.

Voldemort did not know which one is his nemesis and he hates if he killed the wrong one because the moment he sees the twins, he already plans to kidnap one of them and craft him to a weapon for the dark side. After few moment of contemplating, he decides to kill both babies due to the threats the twins poses to his life. Lamenting of the fact that he lose yet another weapon, he look at the one year-old twins. One with brilliant green eyes filled with kindness and another with piercing brown eyes with courage.

Reminded of the fact that Lily, who had green eyes, is his greatest obstacle into reaching his objective, he choose to kill the green eyed boy first (the fact that the boy's eyes remind him of death, of avada kedavra had absolutely nothing to do with his choice, nope, none at the slightest). "Avada Kedavra" he screams and when the deadly green light touches the forehead of the boy, four light appears. The green and white light forms a barrier while the blue and the red light clashes with the killing curse.

Harry, with the sudden onslaught of light, cries and wish it with all of his heart to make the bad things to go away. As if responding to his wishes, the blue and red light swallows the killing curse while the green and white light reforms into a mirror which assimilate the blue and red light. With all light combined, it reforms into a golden light and shoots with the speed of light towards Voldemort. All this happen in less than three seconds.

Witnessing all of the events with wide eyes, Voldemort had no time to deflect the curse. The golden light, upon reaching Voldemort explodes, destroying the room and reducing his body to ashes while a screaming dark spirit use all of it power to flee from the place to escape the agonizing pain from the gold light. The remaining golden light reforms into a protective cocoon for both potters. As the light dies down, Harry feels very weak and he collapse.

As Harry loses his consciousness, the golden cocoon dissapear. The pillars that support the house are obliterated from the explosion and a glowing, sharp wooden plank accidentally flew and scratch Alex forehead, engraving a lightning mark. From the small scratch, copious amount of blood ooze out and Alex too cried.

* * *

Aftermath, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy

A certain headmaster sits on a throne-like chair, chewing on his beloved lemon candy to ease a bad feeling he had. In fact, after dinner, he had bad feeling that something dreadful is about to happen. Hurrying back to his quarter, he checks all of the alarms to ensure that none has go off. When seeing that none of the alarms go off, he blames it on dinner and has been trying to settle down with his candies.

After a while, and about two hundred and fifty candies (how on earth is he not sick by eating that amount candies in a short time remains unknown), none of his alarms has gone off yet his feeling only grew worse. He decides that a rude, uninvited, late at night visit to the Longbottoms and to the Potters is better than having to sit on his throne without any kind of confirmation.

Longbottom's Manor

Visiting the Longbottoms, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (another mystery of where the middle name came from) is greeted with the enchanting face of Alice Longbottom who allowed him to come inside after checking whether he is the true Dumbledore (war-time, polyjuice. 'Nuff said)

"Good evening Alice dear, I hope everything is well for you and your family", exclaimed a cheerful headmaster.

"Yes, Albus, everything is as fine as it can be", sigh Alice, both exasperated and amused by the headmaster antics while leading him to the living room where her husband, mother-in-law and son are located at.

"Albus, not to insult you, but what are you doing here late at night? Did something happen?", ask Frank Longbottom, muscle tensing, preparing to move at moment's notice. Actions which are mirrored by the intimidating figure of Augusta Longbottom .

"Settle down Augusta, Frank my dear boy. Nothing bad has happened. I just had a bad feeling and decides to check on your manor though it seems that everything is fine. How's is young Neville doing by the way? Has he manifest any kind of accidental magic?", says Albus, relieved that everything is indeed, fine. Frank, whose muscle starts relaxing, answered.

"Neville is fine, drooling all over the place and rolling here and there. And no, he has not shown any accidental magic eith..."

"Albus, when did you have this bad feeling?", interrupts Augusta.

"After dinner, around 7.30 p.m. Is something wrong?", replied Albus.

"I too, have been feeling that something bad is going to happen around that time. Have you check the Potters?", ask a suddenly worried Augusta.

"Not yet. It seems that something bad has happened to the Potters. Very well then, Augusta and I shall go check the Potter. I want the both of you to strengthen the Longbottom Manor barriers and protect young Neville", ordered a suddenly tense Albus. Both Longbottoms nodded and Albus and Augusta immediately head to the the fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder and throwing it to the fireplace, they screams Godric's Hollow. To their surprise, not a single ember of green flames comes out.

Immediately they run to the apparition point and tried to apparate to the Potters only to see each other spin. Albus immediately summon his familiar phoenix, grab a firm hold on Augusta hand and flame out of existence. Seeing this, both Longbottom decides to hide Neville in a shed and cast an array of protective spells and disillusionment ward on Neville and the shed for good measure before preparing for all kinds of possibility.

Godric's Hollow

Upon arriving, Albus and Augusta pales considerably after seeing that the structure in front of them won't be too out of place in some kind of ancient ruins. Both immediately notice the ward that isolate the Potters from the outside world and whose magical signature that create the ward. Albus, incensed with overwhelming fury and with the aid of his faithful familiar, raised the elder wand and shatters the ward in an instant. Augusta's jaw drop slightly after seeing the manner in which Albus break down the complex ward instantly.

"Augusta, I need you to immediately go to the Ministry of Magic and St Mungo and get Amelia to dispatch a group of auror and medi-witch. I will get inside and search for any... survivors", orders Albus with fury, sadness, self-loathing and regret intermingling in his old face. Augusta nods sharply and immediately disapparate from Gordric's Hollow.

Entering the place with wand at hand, Albus immediately notice the current patriarch and matriarch of the Potter family stunned and immediately set about reviving and healing them. At around the same time, Sirius came running inside with wand at hand. Seeing this, Albus face immediately darkens with fury and start attacking the Lord of house Black viciously.

"Wait Albus, I mean no harm to James and Lily", says Sirius, ducking and weaving among the salvo of spells launched by the venerable headmaster.

"How can you not mean any harm to James and Lily when the both of them has been injured by your actions? And Merlin knows what happen to their sons!", thundered Albus who starts duelling in earnest, transfiguring their surrounding into dragon and beast and all manners of deadly beings and set them on Sirius Black...

Only to have them undone by James Potter. Seeing the confused and slightly betrayed expression of the headmaster, Lily decides to explain that their true secret-keeper was Peter Pettigrew and the reason that no one informs Albus is to fool their enemies into thinking that Sirius Black is the secret-keeper. To fool your enemies, you must fool you friend first and all that. Once that is resolved, the four of them immediately went to the twins room to find it in absolute ruin. James and Lily immediately search through the debris for their sons with Albus and Sirius helping after a moment .

It didn't take them long to find the twins as Alex is still crying and screaming from the intense pain in his forehead and his 'Hawwy' is still not moving. That is the state in which the adults find them, Alex crying, one hand holding his bleeding forehead and the other grabbing his twin's hand. Lily immediately starts healing them while James and Sirius are relieved and whispering to both boys that everything will be okay. Albus however, start casting diagnosing charm and finds out that both boys have very low magic left in them.

Albus quickly deduced that Harry must have played a part somewhere but it is Alexander that vanquish the Dark Lord. His proof being that for the one who fought directly, must be the one with external injuries and among the two boys, only Alexander have such injuries. This suspicion is further confirmed since Lily has been successful in stopping the bleeding but for some reason cannot completely close the wound.

"This confirms it, Alexander James Potter is the one who have vanquished the Dark Lord and will do so in the future. This is the Boy-Who-Lived", exclaimed the Headmaster. Both James and Sirius looked on the first born of the potter family with pride, leaving Lily to treat Harry who sleep soundly under his mother care.

* * *

Potter's Manor 1985

The perfect family. Potter. That is what the community of wizarding world thought of the potter. They are powerful in terms of magic, considerably wealthy (to the point that ten generations of wizard lifespan can live comfortably without having to lift a single finger), possess considerable amount of allies among which is Lord Black and most of all, the parent of the vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

If it is just that, the more intelligent people will just label them as powerful but even the elite families thought of them as the perfect family. The reason being is that the Potters have never and will never stagnate. Even though they can live without working, both parents are working. Father as the department head of auror while the mother act as a part-time unspeakable due to her children. Their son are also taught to be humble and never take things for granted. Yes, Alex despite living in a world where the community bow down and will listen to his words, is taught to never be arrogant because of it. He is taught that all are humans and therefore, equal with no one being higher or lower than him. The community therefore thought of them as the perfect family; A handsome, hardworking and strong husband, an intelligent, beautiful yet compassionate wife and the most famous yet humble wizard in the country after Albus Dumbledore as their son.

Indeed, the community only knows that the Potters have only one son. What happen to Harry? He is ignored in favor to his twin. The change happened gradually after the event at Godric's Hollow four years ago. After Alex being declared as the Boy-Who-Lived, both parents start to be more vigilant with their sons. However, Alex due to being the first born, has always receive more attention than his little brother. And gradually, because Alex is labeled as the vanquisher of the Dark Lord, both parents gradually shift their attention from Harry to Alex. Over the four years, both Lily and James starts to pay more attention towards Alex and in return, Harry is eventually ignored by his own parents.

The godfather of Alex is Sirius Orion Black while the godfather of Harry is Remus John Lupin. At first, both godfathers care equally for Alex and Harry. But as time passess on, both godfathers too shift their whole attention towards Alex. It is not because that Alex is famous. Yes, the fact that he is famous is a contributing factor, but the more important reason is a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney. It basically states that the one marked by the Dark Lord have the power to vanquish him once and for all. Thus, they have the need to prepare Alex to the best of their abilities so that when Alex faces his nemesis, he will come out as the victor. Power alone won't do, Alex must have the heart, the will, and the right moral to defeat Voldemort. Therefore, all attention eventually shift to Alex.

Growing up in a mansion is what almost all if not all poor people have been dreaming of. But little Harry Potter cannot understand that. What he wish more than anything is to have his parent to look at him, to acknowledge him, to not ignore him. Harry Potter is a very intelligent and perceptive boy. He is one of the very few individual to possess eidetic memory. He is able to instantly remember everything he can feel from his five senses; audio, taste, smell, visual and touch. At first, he knows that his family cares equally for him and Alex. But as time passess on, he had no choice but to accept the truth that his family ignores him in favor of his own brother. Nevertheless, he didn't lose hope that he will one day be recognised by his own parent. Therefore, instead of trying to catch attention of his own parents, he decides to better himself; in knowledge, in magic and in physical skills.

Since he is ignored by his own parents, he decides to immerse himself in books. He hopes to gain knowledge so that he will be better in magic and so that he can grow properly. All for the moment that when his parents finally notice him, they can only feel proud of him. It is naive judgement as a child for if he does all that in secret, just how will his parents who have ignored him, will notice all of his actions? Even so, he chooses to belief that someday his parents will acknowledge him.

And so he starts reading and learning. Gaining knowledge of the human biology to help him enhance his muscle and grow properly and knowledge of magic. The rate at which he gains knowledge is phenomenal due to his eidetic memory. He starts gathering knowledge of martial arts as well since he didn't want to be entirely dependent to magic. And he has start practicing to use his magic with no wand. He realise that there are some kind of energy circulating inside his body and learns to channel them to a certain part of his body like limbs or lungs and found out that he can enhance them to a certain extent. He has also start with simple charm and transfiguration.

And so, he continues improving himself all in the hopes that he will finally be noticed by his parents. There are indeed, time that he cries from frustation, sadness and despair since he is not acknowledged by his own parents or godfather. In those times, he went to the forest that has been owned by his "family" for centuries. He did not know the reason but he always manage to find comfort when he is surrounded by greeneries and wildlife.

Until that day come. His birthday is always celebrated with his brother, no matter how much his brother is more favoured than him. But in his 5th birthday, he is completely forgotten by his family. The Potters plan to celebrate this year birthday in a cottage near the sea. Of course, that means that Remus and Sirius will also go to said beach. While little Harry is spending his time in the library, reading all kinds of knowledge available to him, the Potters pack their belongings and left Harry alone in the huge Potter Manor.

Harry only realise that he is alone in the manor when he began searching for lunch. He looked for his family everywhere but cannot find them. The Potter house elf (Lily completely dislike the idea of slavery of living creature so James can only hire one) goes with the Potters and leaving Harry all alone in the big manor. At that Harry now realised just by how much his parents have ignored him and with no one to cook for him, he had no choice but to cook for himself. Reading and absorbing the information from the recipe is easy enough but at that age, he cannot fully utilise his magic to do complicate movement such as cooking for him.

So, he had no choice but to use his own feeble limbs to cook for food. This result in a few injuries including slight burn and several lacerations on his hands. That day, Harry cannot help but feel hatred to his own parents for abandoning him and to his twin brother for hoarding all the attention to himself. At that day as well, he starts to work even harder, determined to be the best as possible. But this time, it is so that his parents will be ashamed of themselves when they see how much Harry has grown all by himself. He no longer cares whether his own parents are proud of him or acknowledge him. It is also the day where he starts to expect nothing out of other people and doing things himself. By expecting nothing from other people, he will no longer feel any disappointment like with his parents.

* * *

Potter Manor 1988

Harry is now eight years old. After that day, 31st of July 1985, Harry has considerably matured. He in enrolled in a non-wizard school along with his twin brother Alex. Alex seeing that he got the attention never realised that Harry was ignored by their family. As a result, Alex too, follows his family and did not pay any attention to Harry. In the school, Harry is nothing short of spectacular, gaining only perfect scores in all subjects and he has started learning languages. One language he in particular excel in is Japanese since he is interested with their brand of magic. Some draws a character in a paper to create a certain effect while some other uses handsigns to use magic.

Harry realise that despite having his school fee paid by "parents" (biological only i.e. James as sperm donor and Lily as womb donator) does not mean that he will receive anything else and thus has started finding work. After severe practice and numerous experimentations, Harry has become a great chef, capable of producing a variety of foods with ease. He finds that he quite enjoy the the process and starts selling his created foods. Needless to say, on the first day, all of his foods are sold, both in the wizarding world and in the non-wizarding world.

And thus, he starts to make his own money and starts all manners of food related stores from cafe to bakery to restaurants. He manages to hire few people in the non-wizarding world and some house elves to help manage his store while he focused on cooking. The process of cooking also serve as a practice for him to separate his concentration; enabling him to do several things at once and refine his control over his magic. After several years of having this routine, his body start to have a defined shape despite being so young and his control over magic is nothing short of amazing. It is possible for Harry since he has start training his magic at three years old. Being so in tune with his magic, he is capable of many things without having to memorise spells though it will take more energy to do so.

One day, the school announce that there will be a week of global exchange studies around the world. Harry is quite excited about it since he has dreamed to go to Japan and experience the magic over there. However, the slip needs his "parents" permission and he had no choice but to ask his "parents" to go. When he ask for the permission, his "parents" agree and sign his form. Needless to say he is astonished, in a good way, that his "parents" allowed him to go to Japan and even paid for it! Excited by the new things that he will experience in Japan, he hands in his slip back to the teacher and went home to start packing for his luggage.

* * *

Annnnd first chapter done! Now I want to say that none of the "light side" characters are bad. Just the circumstance of this story that portrays them as bad, especially since I'm focusing on the perspective of the victim, Harry. And it is impossible that to have that much fame without it affecting you one way or another. In this case, it make the attention shift to Alex and Harry being abandoned.

Just in case you think I'm making Harry too overpowered, Alex has the same amount of energy as Harry during his infancy. Then why is it that his magic is very low during the aftermath of the Godric's Hollow despite it is Harry that actually fights? The answer is his wound in the forehead. During the backlash of the killing curse, after it strikes Voldemort, it explodes, sending the magic to all parts of the room INCLUDING the wooden plank that give Alex his scar. That's why his wound won't heal completely since it is a curse scar. And his magic is Alex's magic is working overtime to heal the wound and prevent the profuse bleeding as much as possible which is why by the time Dumbledore diagnose both boys, both of them have very low magic.

And what happens to the Longbottoms? It's the same as to what happen in the original story, tortured to insanity by a team of death eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange. Augusta who knows the layout of the house would notice the missing shed and lift the disillusionment ward and retrieve Neville to take care of him jsut like the original story. Although I don't know how Neville and Augusta survive, at least my version make sense to me

As for Voldemort choosing Harry as his nemesis? Harry has green eyes that remind him of the killing curse. No matter what he did, Tom Riddle has always fear death and tries his best to escape it. That's why he fashioned himself the name vol-de-mort or flight from death to make himself, grand that he is the only one to conquer his death when all he did is escape it momentarily.

Voldemort main spell is the Killing curse? That he uses it so much that he should not fear it? It's the other way around. When we fight to kill, we will always choose the best method to do so against our enemies. In other words, we will end up thinking what is the best way to end our own life. After discovering that, we use that method against our enemies so that we can kill our enemies quickly and efficiently. The same case applies here. Tom Riddle who fears death, knows better than anyone that the best spell to kill is the killing curse. That's why, to prevent others from knowing his weakness and to prevent others from using it against him, he always take the first move by throwing a bunch of killing curse to the point where other wizards/witches think that his signature move is the killing curse. Anyway, that's just my opinion

And Harry or Alex being horcrux? Hmm... I'll leave that to you readers to find out. I have already decided which one is the horcrux though. I will not reveal anything else in the Harry Potter plot though since this fiction focuses more on the digital world aspect so don't get your hopes up for Harry Potter fan (Sorry!). And remember, using truth to misdirect people is always the best lie. Hahahahahahha

Anywaayyy, I think that's most of the confusing things. Just remember, review and help me improve this story. This is my first story after all and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**Widen Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to J.K Rowling. Same goes for Digimon Adventure. That right goes to Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Chapter 2: Digital World**

After purchasing a bottomless bag, pamphlet on Japan magical district (hidden in all Shinto shrines) and several survival equipment (flashlight, compass, Band-Aid, thread, stitch, scissor and penknife), Harry returns back to his room in Potter manor to continue with the packing.

Harry stores his non-magical stuff inside his normal bag while storing the pamphlet, wizarding currency and huge amount of books from the Potter library into the bottomless bag. After all, it just won't do for Harry to stop studying just because of the global exchange program. Finished with his packing, he retires to his bed only to find sleep eluding him due to his own excitement. Nevertheless, on the next day, he goes to his school and leave together with his classmate to Japan.

His twin chooses not to go for the global exchange program since Alex needs to be taught with magical theories by their family. Despite Harry going to Japan without his family, James and Lily does not seem concerned with his well-being, choosing to give their attention to Alex. Besides, Harry should be fine since it is just a normal exchange program and his teacher will supervise him ... right?

If only they knew what events await Harry in Japan...

* * *

Odaiba 29 July 1988, Day 1

"Students, please stick close to me or Fujiyama sensei so that none of you will get lost", ordered Mr. Brown upon arriving in the airport. After the student chorused an agreement, they started going to various places in Odaiba including tourists' spots and restaurants for lunch before returning back to their hotel. The students are divided into pairs for each rooms and Harry receive a quiet boy as his roommate. With nothing to say to each other, they both enter their room and start bringing out their luggage.

While travelling through the busy districts of Odaiba and visiting popular tourist spots, Harry memorised the location of nearby shrine so that he can visit Japan magical district. Once he is sure that he is alone and no one will notice him gone for a moment, he went to a shrine, bringing his bottomless bag with him. Arriving there, he only sees non-wizard walking around. Seeing that he has no clue as to the entrance of the elusive magical district, he starts searching for a monk, priest or a priestess. Finding a priest, Harry immediately goes to him.

"Pardon me, but where can find the entrance to Japan magical district?", asked Harry to a passing priest in fluent Japanese. Sensing that the child is of the magical population, he answered "Follow me; I shall lead you to the entrance. By the way, where are your parents?"

"My parents are already inside the district and said that I can follow them later. Though it seems that they forgot to tell me where the entrance is", answered/lied Harry sheepishly to the priest. Sensing a slight lie, the priest looked at Harry for a moment before shrugging and led him to a hidden shrine gate. Using his nimble fingers, he taps at certain place of the gate while channelling his magic on his fingers. During all this, Harry channel his own magic to his eyes and record every movement the priest and his magic made and commit them to memory.

Once the entrance is opened, Harry thanked the priest only to be held back by the priest. "I notice that you lied to me but since I'm sensing no evil intention, I'm allowing you to enter MahouMachi under my supervision. My name is Akira, what is your name?", says the priest sternly while looking at Harry with slightly disappointed eyes. Wincing, Harry nods and apologise which is accepted and introduce himself as "just Harry".

"So young one, what brought you here in this place without your parents", ask the kind priest. "I'm currently enrolled in a non-wizard primary school that currently undergoes global exchange program and that is why my parents did not come with me. As to why I'm visiting Japan magica... I mean MahouMachi, is because I'm interested in Japanese brand of magic, seals and handsigns in particular", answered Harry excitedly, pausing slightly in disappointment when he mention his parents absence. If Akira notices the disappointed eyes, he did not comment on it and start giving Harry an overview on Japanese brand of magic while leading him to the nearest bookstore.

"You see Harry, seals are a form of magic where you pour your magic to a Kanji symbol that you drew with ink or blood or for seal master, with magic to create barriers or wide area offensive magic. The more complex seal usually leads to a spell of devastating effect. Seals are also the perfect place to begin should you have any interest in magic circle which are a chain of several Kanji. This brand of magic is usually practiced by high-ranking priest or monk", lectured Akira.

"Hand-signs or Hand seals is quite similar to seals. The only difference is that magic based on hand seals have different rate of execution for every different people. The faster you are in forming the hand seals, the faster you will have your spell activated.

The drawbacks are that even though you use the same amount of magic for hand seals and seals, the effect is more potent if you seals, albeit much slower to execute. Know that both are similar to wand movement, in a way that they are used to control magic to create the effect that you need with several differences. So, if you are able to control your magic perfectly, you can bypass some of those movements and activate the magic immediately in expense of more magic and slightly lower power as the result", continued Akira.

Listening with rapt attention, Harry didn't realise when he arrived into treasure trove that is bookstore. With eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree, Harry pounced to a nearby bookshelves, searching for anything related to seals and handsigns. Looking at his watch, he saw that he only has thirty more minutes before he needs to go back to his room to prevent suspicion. With no time to waste, Harry glance at the content of the books he can reach slightly and bought those that interest him. He ended up with three books, book on Kanji and its effect, book about handsigns and book on self-defense including kendo, karate and aikido condensed into one.

Seeing that his thirty minutes are gone, he paid for the three books, thanked the Akira while apologizing again for lying to him and immediately went back to his hotel. By the time he reaches his room, he immediately prepares himself for the dinner and went downstairs to meet up with the rest of his classmate.

Inside the bus, while eating and going back to the hotel, Harry's mind are only on seals and hand-seals that he just read. Finishing his dinner quickly, he take out the hand-seals book (charmed to look like a math book to non-wizard) and started reading which attract several looks by his classmate and teacher due to his weird behaviour. Harry pays them no mind and continues reading until he reaches his room. When he sees that the time has slightly passed bedtime, he grudgingly went to sleep. After all, sleep-deprivation is bad for his cognitive abilities.

* * *

Odaiba 30 July 1988, Day 2

Today, he and his classmates attend the Odaiba primary school. Since he is 8 years old, he attends grade 4 of the elementary school and meet a quiet yet an incredibly smart individual. He introduce himself as Harry and his new friend introduce himself as Izumi Koushiro before typing more letters at an incredible rate.

During class, Harry choose to read more of his new magic book and study more on seals as he is finished with his hand-seals book. Since Harry has long been able to split his concentration, he can still somewhat follow what the teacher is saying. Thinking that the new foreign student ignoring him to read other subject, the teacher ask him several question to which Harry answered perfectly. With no proof that Harry is not paying attention, the teacher can't help but teach the class again while feeling slightly unnerved that Harry can listen to his words despite not looking at him.

During break, he is introduced to two students from one class above him called Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora. His first impression on the boy is that he is loud and impulsive. Overall, he thought of him as a typical jock; excellent with sports but hopeless with everything else. Harry's first impression of the girl is that she is someone not to be trifled with yet shows hidden kindness from the way she tried to curb her tomboy tendencies around him. All in all, he evaluate that his three new friends had their hearts in the right place and decides that he should actually communicate with other students.

"So, what can you tell me about Japan?" asked Harry to Taichi, Koushiro and Sora. "It is a fairly peaceful place albeit a bit crowded" answered Koushiro while Taichi and Sora tell him more about Japan. They also mention that there is a terrifying terrorist bomb case in Hikarigaoka a few years ago and that until now, the police department have not found the culprit yet. It's the reason why they are currently in Odaiba instead of Hikarigaoka. Their parents feared that such case happens again and decides to move to somewhere safer.

Nodding interestedly to the terrorist case, Harry asked if they remember anything else of the event. The three of them says that they were too young and no longer remember the details regarding that case. Accepting their answer, Harry chooses to leave the matter alone and decides to change the topic when Taichi suddenly ask him to play soccer together, all four of them. Seeing no reason to decline, Harry accepts the offer and spends the rest of his break playing soccer with his three new friends.

Once break was over, the four of them return to their respective class and continue studying. Primary four started on studying musical instrument. Seeing that everyone take out their own musical instrument, Harry and several of his classmate from England says that they don't have their instrument with them nor had they played with any. The music teacher took that in stride and show them several instrument. Choosing violin, Harry returns to his seat to start learning on how to play violin properly.

When the teacher start teaching Harry on how to play his violin, the teacher is astonished at just how fast harry took in her teaching and applied it immediately. Thinking that Harry have great talent with violin, the teacher started focusing on him while giving him several book on basic violin movement. Guiding him to the movement on how to produce nice melody, Harry finally manages to complete one of the movements after a couple of mistake.

Once again astonished on the learning rate of Harry, the teacher asks him to practice on a harder movement while she tried to help other student. When he was about to start on more practicing with the violin, he can't help but notice at how the other students are looking in awe. Turning away from them with a red face from embarrassment, he returned to practicing, following the music teacher instruction to start on the harder movement of the violin.

Once school was over, Harry move to return the violin but the teacher politely refuse and allowed Harry to keep it so that he can practice more. Feeling bad since the violin is a property of the school and that means his teacher had to replace it with her own money, Harry tried to pay for the violin instead. But again the teacher refused once more saying that it is practically sacrilege to deprive someone of violin with that much talent. Harry stared in astonishment before bowing in appreciation and went back home, feeling happier than he ever was.

Returning back to his room, Harry for once, did not try to open his magic books and decide to do something he truly likes for a change. With his music teacher word resounding in him, telling that he had a great talent for violin, he began practicing violin, determined to be a great violinist. His room is then filled with sweet sounding melody of basic violin movement. The only time he stop practicing is when he needs to relieve himself and when he need to eat his dinner. After dinner, he tried to practice more but seeing that his roommate is almost asleep, he went outside to practice some more before joining his roommate and go to bed.

* * *

Odaiba 31 July 1988, Day 3

There is not much difference between day three and day two. Being able to answer his teacher questions and receiving more praise from his violin play. His music teacher even gave him new musical book on a more complex violin movement which Harry immediately practices. He also meets up with Taichi, Sora and Koushiro and exchange stories on their life so far. After the school ends, all of the students, both foreign and local, are asked to gather in the auditorium hall for an announcement.

The principal of Odaiba Primary School announce that tomorrow they are going to start on their summer camp and are asked to bring their own clothes; medicine and any other equipment the student feel they need. Hearing this, all student cheers before beginning to talk with their friendly loudly on what they're going to bring. All students go back to their respective home feeling great and excited for tomorrow's event.

Harry went back to his room and started packing his clothes and his survival equipment. He and his classmate have been told that they were going to be camping outdoor before coming to Japan and are asked to bring with them what they need for camping. Deciding to use his bottomless bag for camping, he stuffed all of his things. Seeing that he forgot to bring some medicine, he decides to ask Mr. Brown to accompany him to apothecary to buy some medicine for cold and fever just in case. Finished with that, Harry decides to go to MahouMachi to pick up some more book since he suspects that he will probably be finished with his reading on the camping.

He did not meet with Akira but since he already memorise the method to enter MahouMachi, he decides to enter by himself. Going to the previous bookstore, he bought more books on seals and hand-seals before leaving. Thinking that since he already in Japan, he decides to purchase sealing tags and Japan magical focus. Entering a shop that a kind old lady decides to show him when he ask where he can buy what he need, he look around the shop. Seeing the owner, he bounded to him.

"Can I buy my magical focus?" asked Harry

"I'm sorry, since you are not of Japan population and you do not have your parents or adult to prove that you are of Japanese citizens, I cannot sell my magical focus", answered the owner. Feeling disappointed, he instead asked, "Then, can I purchase some of your sealing tags and ink?" to which the owner answered affirmatively and gave him a basic sealing tool kit along with the tags and ink and ask, "Do you know how to create seals?" "Yes, I already purchase the beginner sealing book and like to try some of the seals I read" answered Harry.

"Very well, if that is all then the whole price ¥ 13,000 or roughly 150 galleons in your wizarding currency" said the owner. Stunned slightly by the expensive price, Harry pulls out the correct amount before handing it to the owner. With some of his savings gone, Harry went back to his room and start making the simplest seal, the storage seal once he make sure that he is alone in his room. Time passes and Harry jump slightly when his roommate return and says that they will be going for dinner soon. Nodding at that, Harry showered and changed his clothes before going downstairs to eat his dinner.

Once dinner is over and each foreign student is in their respective room, Harry continues creating his storage seals secretly to prevent detection from his quiet roommate. Once he finally finished crafting an acceptable storage seal, with all of its drawing exactly the same as the one shown in his book, he tried to seal his bag into the seal and unseal it again. Once it worked, Harry gives himself a pat in the back for good work done and go to sleep.

* * *

Odaiba 1 August 1988, Day 4

On the next morning, all students meet in the school park where attendance is checked. Once ensuring that all students are present, Mr. Brown and Fujiyama sensei lead the students to the two hired bus. On the way to summer camp ground, Harry starts reading his martial art book, committing to his memory on the moves or kata of each style before trying to blend it together. He also creates simulations in his head so that he can better visualise on how he should act on certain situations. Harry has been training his martial art around the same time he started training his magic and thus, able to grasp the content of the book more easily.

Harry called this as image training. It is not as effective as to actually doing it since you only train your brain on how to perform the movement and not your muscle. But it is quite practical in a place where he cannot move his body too much like in the bus. Upon arriving to the summer ground camp, Mr. Brown and Fujiyama sensei divide the students into several groups. As there are only few foreign students, the group formation will be six local students and one foreign student. Harry is called last by the teachers and he is placed with a group of students. He realise that Taichi, Koushiro and Sora are with his group but he did not know the rest of them.

Seeing that all other spots are taken, a boy with blue hair and glasses on his team lead them to the last spot. Once they enter the house and put their belongings, they all went outside to play outside while Harry and Koushiro stay inside, the former read more books while the latter plays with his laptop. Harry was reading peacefully when suddenly a loud noise takes his attention to the entrance of the house. He watch as his group suddenly runs quickly to the house, confused as to why they are going back in.

Suddenly, he felt a pulse inside of his body and snowstorm rages out of nowhere during summer. Seeing that all of them are dressed in summer clothes, Harry advised that all of them should huddle closer and hug each other to warm them. Once the snowstorm ends, all of them went outside of the house while Koushiro is muttering about having no connection in mountain areas.

Harry decides to settle down and read more to calm himself while thinking on the event that just transpire. Snowstorm on summer is definitely not normal and the pulse he felt right before the storm made him think that the storm is created by somebody and that he is related to it somehow. Unable to find the answers, Harry scowls and decides to just focus on his book when suddenly he hears a scream that spoke of wonder from outside. Seeing that he cannot read in peace, he decides to check on what was happening outside.

He gaped in surprise the moment he stepped outside. A freaking aurora borealis just shows their vibrant display for all to see. Not only the season was supposed to be summer and there was a snowstorm, they were simply too south to even witness the aurora. Harry starts to have a bad premonition that something was about to happen. Thinking that all of the event that occurred until now, he realised that all of them are affecting the world.

"How beautiful", gushed out a woman with pink hat, looking at the phenomenon with wonder in her eyes. "But we are too far south to be able to see aurora", exclaimed Koushiro, astonished that something like this is happening. All of a sudden, "GET DOWN!" Taichi screams. Harry looked up and saw several pink comets falling towards them at high velocity. They tried to run back to the house only for the comet to fall right in front of them. They cover their eyes to shield them from any debris and the sudden onslaught of light.

Once the light died down, the children open their eyes. "Is everyone alright?" Harry asked. "We're all fine" answered a blond haired boy next to Taichi while fretting over a short boy in green clothes. "That surprised me", says the pink hat girl. "What on earth was that?" asked the blue haired boy. "Meteorite?" hypothesised Koushiro.

All of a sudden, from the hole that the comet made, a weird looking mechanical device rises above the ground. The children immediately grab them before they can float any further. 'What is this? Why do I feel a connection from this device?', thought Harry while the rest of the children ponder on the same question. All of a sudden, a huge amount of water surge forth out of nowhere and swallows all of them. Screaming, the children can only pray to whatever God that will hear their plea of protection.

And thus, this will be the longest day for those eight children, the beginning of their journey in Digital World, 01 August 1988.

* * *

Digital World File Island

Harry slowly regains his consciousness as he tried opening his eyes. Looking at the sky, he saw that it is still daytime. Quickly standing up, he observes his surroundings. A forest. A never-ending sea of trees. Feeling his eyebrows rise; he tried to calm himself and search for the others. When he reach a certain spot, an oval-shaped pink ball that have a weird antennas, two eyes, and huge mouth comes to his vision. The weird creature suddenly jump to his hands, yelling "Harwyyyyy ! You're alright! When you fall and didn't wake up, I thought you died! You're alright! You're alright!" in a high-pitched voice that hurt his ears.

He immediately feels that he can trust this creature, that there is a certain bond between them. That caused him to smile accidentally. He hasn't smiled for a long time so it hurts his jaw when he smiled. Still feeling confused, Harry asked, "Where are we? Who are you? And where are the others?" "You're in File Island, in Digital World. I'm Koromon. And I don't know where the others are", answered Koromon cheerfully, while feeling bad at the last part.

As if sensing his partner discomfort, Harry instinctively rubs the head of Koromon which cheered him up again. This made Harry pause in his actions because he didn't meant to do such action, more like his hands move without his permission. Nevertheless, Harry begins searching for the others while carrying Koromon. After a while, he met with Taichi and Koushiro, each followed by a small two-legged blue creature and a pink jelly-like creature.

"Taichi! Koushiro! You too?", asked Harry while pointing to Koromon.

"So it seems. He says that his name is Motimon", answered Koushiro while pointing to the pink jelly.

"And this one is Demiveemon", answered Taichi, grinning to the blue creature.

"Let's stick together and search for the rest of group", says Harry while walking to a random direction of the forest.

"Wait. I have a mini telescope, I'll search for them", adds Taichi before quickly climbing a tree and using his telescope to search for the others. With nothing to do, Harry begins taking some of the leaves and plants while channelling magic to his eyes to know the properties of the plants. Seeing that some have recovery properties, taste modification properties and debilitating properties, Harry categorise them into different group before storing magically when no one's looking. Koushiro decide to sit down and appraising the device they obtain from the comets.

"Something's coming!" shouts Taichi. Harry and Koushiro looked up, only to find that Taichi and a HUGE red beetle collides, resulting in Taichi and Demiveemon trip to the ground.

"You ok?", ask Harry, trying to be calm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, let's RUN!", answered Taichi. The three children run immediately, trying to escape the red monstrosity. After passing several trees, Motimon seems to be leading them to a particular tree. When he jumps in, he disappears from sight! Seeing that there is no time to be surprised or freaked out, the three children and the remaining two creatures jump in to the (hollow?) tree. After staying still for a moment, the noise suddenly died down.

"It's alright to come out. The red beetle is gone", assured a familiar girl's voice. Hearing that, the children and their partner comes out.

"Sora! You're alright! And you too huh?", says Taichi while pointing to a pink coloured plant.

"Takerrruuuu...! Over here! Over here!", exclaimed a white creature suddenly, surprising the four children.

"Wait for me Tokomon", answered the green-clothed boy while running happily.

"Takeru. Don't run around in this kind of place. It's dangerous", says a taller blond haired boy.

"Yamato. Who's that?", asked Taichi.

"Oh, you're fine. Um... This is..." stuttered Yamato slightly.

"Tsunomon... I'm Tsunomon", answered the horned creature shyly.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! Help me! Help me! HELP ME!" screams a blue-haired boy while following closely is a grey-coloured skinny seal.

"I'm followed by this weird thing" said the boy while trying to catch his breath.

"That's really rude Jou. I'm not a weird thing. I'm Pukamon", replied the now identified Pukamon. Jou screams again but after looking at his surrounding carefully, he settles for, "What are these things?".

Seeing that all of the humans are confused, the seven creatures gather together and introduce themselves.

"We are Digimon, Digital monsters. Welcome to Digital World. I'm Koromon", answered the pink oval-shaped digimon.

"I'm... Tsunomon", says the horned digimon shyly.

"I'm Motimon. Nice to meet you", answered Motimon in Kansai dialect.

"I'm Pyokomon", says the pink plant digimon cheerfully.

"I'm Pukamon", says the grey-coloured seal with mischievous eyes.

"I... Tokomon", answered the white digimon in broken Japanese.

Seeing that the digimon have introduced themselves, the children introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Yagami Taichi. Fifth grade of Odaiba Primary School and this is Takenouchi Sora of the same grade and school", introduced Taichi.

"Nice to meet you", nods Sora.

"Ishida Yamato. Fifth grade of the same school", replied the blond boy.

"I'm Kido Jou, sixth grade", smiling, the blue haired boy answered.

"Izumi Koushiro, fourth grade", said Koushiro in a polite manner.

"I'm Takaishi Takeru, second grade", adds the green clothed boy cheerfully.

"Harry Potter, fourth year, exchange student from England", says the green eyed boy shortly with a smile.

"So this is all of us right?", asked Taichi. "Wait, we are missing one more person", replied Sora. "Tachikawa Mimi from fourth grade, the girl with pink hat. She's not here", says Koushiro with a slight panic blending into his voice.

"Kyaaaaaa! Helppp meee!" screamed out a high pitched sound running towards the children direction followed by a green plant-like digimon.

"She's being chased by that Kuwagamon!" said Demiveemon while pointing to the huge red beetle.

"Mimi, you alright ?", asked the green digimon. "Tanemon...", says Mimi.

"Heads up guys, it's coming back. Jump to the side and stay down!", ordered Harry before doing what he ordered to avoid Kuwagamon's deadly pincers. After dodging, the children run again and stop at a cliff.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" screamed Jou clearly panicking while Kuwagamon slowly approached us.

"Leave it to us! Let's go guys!", ordered Koromon before being beaten completely. Each child screams and goes to their respective partners. Holding the Digimon, suddenly light surges out from each children and bath their partners.

"Koromon digivolves to Agumon", says a yellow coloured bipedal dinosaur with red band on his hands.

"Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon"

"Pyokomon digivolves to Piyomon"

"Motimon digivolves to Tentomon"

"Demiveemon digivolves to Veemon"

"Pukamon digivolves to Gomamon"

"Tanemon digivolves to Palmon"

"Tokomon digivolves to Patamon"

Each of the Digimon digivolves and look stronger. "Everyone. Attack as one and we can defeat him", encourages Agumon.

"Air shot", says Patamon before launching a pressurised gas to Kuwagamon face. When Kuwagamon tried to fly, "Poison Ivy", interrupts Palmon, launching several vines to bind Kuwagamon and drag him back to the ground. When he lands to the ground and tries to balance himself, Gomamon rolled to his leg immediately making the Kuwagamon lose his balance.

"V-mon Head", says Veemon before launching like a cannonball to Kuwagamon's unprotected abdomen. As Kuwagamon flinches from the pain, Tentomon ("Puchi Thunder"), Piyomon ("Magical Fire), Gabumon ("Puchi Fire") and Agumon ("Baby Flame") use their attacks and burn the red beetle. Seeing Kuwagamon defeated the Digimon cheers before jumping to the arms of their respective partner.

The children after finish gaping at what their partners just did, cheers for their victory and hugs their partner. However, Harry notice that the pincers of Kuwagamon are still moving. Putting down Agumon, Harry runs to the downed Kuwagamon while channelling his magic to his limbs; legs so that he can runs faster and jump higher; arms so that he can punch much stronger. Focusing his magic to his fist and legs, Harry jumps before punching Kuwagamon, the jumping adding to his power, launching the downed Kuwagamon into the sky before falling down.

Watching the spectacle, both Digimon and the rest of the children stare with gaping mouth at what the foreign student just did. Agumon, recovering from his surprise much faster than the other, jumps to his partners' arms while laughing and cheering loudly that his partner is extremely strong. After the children have managed to pick their jaws from the earth, they ask Harry how he managed to do that.

"We don't have time to be discussing about me. We need to know where we are and where we should go from here since this is no longer Japan right? We need to find a way home", says Harry, a bit annoyed and feeling defensive from the sudden onslaught of the questions.

"He's right. If we stay here, we'll be sitting ducks for other monsters like that beetle", agreed Sora.

" So, where do you think we should go ?", asked Yamato

"Go down the mountain. Mountains lead to valley, valley leads to rivers and rivers lead to the sea. Even if we don't make it to the sea by today, we will at least have a water supply as long as we follow the river current. Once we make it to the sea, we can search for other island with Taichi mini telescope and find our way back", offered Harry.

"Agreed. We can't just sit here waiting", responded Taichi instantly.

"I agree too. Mountain field like this is an open area. By going down the mountain, we can lessen our risk in being attack by that kind of monsters" answered Koushiro.

"Then let's go everyone" encouraged Sora.

"In this kind of case, we must wait in one place until the adults find us. If we run around here, we will encounter more..." lectured Jou.

"Jou! We're left behind!" reminded Gomamon.

"Ah! Wait for me" said Jou

* * *

Aaaannddddd Chapter 2 done! Next chapter might take a week due to huge amount of work at uni.

Yea, I made Taichi partner with Veemon and don't worry, he can reach his ultimate level (not imperialdramon). You readers might notice the different names and the attacks. I used the name from Japanese dub since I watch that version of Digimon Adventure. The conversation will also follow the Japan version as well.

Harry finally shows the result of his training. But don't worry, I am planning him to be dependent to his partner just not too dependent in the beginning. He will also start using his magic more frequently later. After all, he is still studying and practicing hand-seals. One step at a time. Wandless magic? Took too much energy. Remember, Harry is still a child so his magical core is not as large as adult wizards and witches. It will be more advantageous to channel it to his limb so that he can fight with increased power instead. Soooo, no flashy magic for a while.

The hand-seals is taken from the idea of Naruto obviously while magic circle is taken from Ragnarok the Animation and Valkyrie Profile. And you notice how Harry focus his magic to his fist ? I got that idea from Daimon Masaru way of activating his digisoul. It never cease to amaze and amuse me of how the other people and digimon just gape at him especially the episode where Daimon Masaru stands in the crotch of Shinegreymon while punching Craniammon blade. I think I'll made that screenshot as the cover picture just for laugh. Hahahahahahha.

Well... I believe this is it and please readerss... Review. I need your input to improve this story and your encouragement to continue it. And thanks for reading

**Widen Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Toxic-lion: **Thanks for your input. Don't worry, I'm not planning to have Harry own every single enemy by himself using magic. In fact, I'm downgrading his magical abilities severely. As for magic should have less effect since it's a different world, I'm using the logic from Digimon Xros Wars. In that season, human world is regarded as part of Digital World. In my fiction, Earth and Digital World is part of one universe. Basically, although different in most parts, the fundamental properties of each world are similar. That's why Harry is able to identify the different vegetation and its properties. As for smut... I don't think there will be sex scene because it'll be like a messed up paedophiliac case and those kinda grosses me out. Probably fluff and stuff but that's all. I'm putting this in M because I'm a cautious person.

Please review because I need the readers input to improve this story

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to J.K Rowling. Same goes for Digimon Adventure. That right goes to Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Chapter 3: Roar, Veedramon! Howl, Garurumon!**

Digital World, File Island, Riverbank

After some time walking, the eight children and their partners finally left the mountain areas and walk straight into the thick foliage. Following the river current, they continue walking (or in Gomamon's case swimming happily) while admiring the view and talking with their respective partners.

"I've never seen anywhere like this" said Sora.

"I thought it was a jungle, but that's not the case" adds Koushiro.

"This really isn't Japan... How strange..." wonders Jou.

"These Digital Monsters are strange too" said Yamato.

"Digital Monsters... Denshiteki no Monsuta (Electronic Monster)..." said Koushiro, trying to find an idea what could this monster be. "You can refer to us as Digimon" helps Tentomon.

"You don't appear Digital in any way..."

"Electricity (Denki) huh? How's this?" answered Tentomon while using a small amount of his attack. "Stop that" ordered Koushiro while shielding his face.

"Patamon, you can fly can't you?" "I can" answered Patamon excitedly while trying to fly. "Cool. But can't you fly faster?"

"I can fly faster than that. Look!" shows Piyomon. "Both seem to be at the same speed" comments Sora while two "Eeehh?" comes from two flying digimon.

"Palmon, you look like some kind of plant" comments Mimi. "I am. I can even do photosynthesis" boast Palmon. "Wow! Cool! Can you show me?" "Umm... Mimi, do you know what photosynthesis is?" "I don't really know about it. Do you know it?" answered Mimi honestly. "No. I don't know it either" blushes Palmon.

"You said that there's only digimon here right Veemon?" asked Taichi

"That's right" confirmed Veemon. "Then the Kuwagamon from before is also a digimon?" "Yup"

"I wonder how can they get so big...Are there any more of them?" ask Koushiro. "There's only digimon in Digital World" answered his partner.

Throughout all the conversation that has been going on, Harry has been channelling his magic to his eyes to identify all vegetation and place them in the correct storage seal discretely. While doing this, he is also in deep thought.

'Why is it that I'm already this tired? My major use in magic is only with that Kuwagamon and that much of magic should not even give a dent on my magic. Yet, I'm feeling as though I have used approximately more than half of my magic? Could this world somehow dampen my magic? Or could it have something to do with the weird device?' while gathering plants and herbs before storing them.

Seeing how his partner seems to be troubled with something, Agumon becomes a bit worried "Is there something wrong aibou?" "No... Nothing's wrong" answered Harry, hesitating at the last part. Agumon frowns, looking a bit depressed from the short answer, not to mention the lie he detected from it. 'Did I do something wrong? Why does he not trust me?' thought Agumon while looking at the other digimon in envy from the ease at which they bond with their human partners.

Harry feels that he can trust Agumon but choose not to say anything yet since he is surrounded by other children. 'I need to tell Agumon about my magic. Maybe he has some ideas as to why it is much more taxing using it in Digital World. Not to mention, I need to train with my physical abilities and Agumon can be my sparring partner' contemplate Harry while continue gathering more plants and herbs.

"Nn? I can smell the ocean!" said Gabumon suddenly, nose twitching excitedly at nearing their destination.

"I see it! It's the ocean!" shouts Gomamon cheerfully.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Beach

Continue walking, the children finally reach a beach. Out of nowhere, all of them hear a ringing sound of telephone.

"Telephone booths in a place like this? And six of them?" asked Sora, suspicious of the rare occurrence.

"Let's go check them out" said Taichi. The children walk closer to the booths. When they are right in front of the booths, the ringing stopped.

"This is strange. Telephone booths in the beach..." said Koushiro.

"There are telephone booths near my apartment you know" said Mimi, thinking that everyone else is overthinking things.

"If there are telephone booths... Then this is still in Japan!"

"Japan? What's that Jou?" asked Gomamon.

"... Maybe not" responded Jou.

"Koushiro, you have ten yen? I want to call my family" asked Taichi.

"In that case, I have telephone card. Here" offered Koushiro.

"I want to call mama" said Takeru, running to the next booth. "Wait, Takeru" Yamato follows Takeru.

As everyone pick their own booths, Harry sit a bit farther than needed to find privacy with Agumon following him.

"Listen Agumon, what I'm about to tell you must be kept secret between the both of us. The others must not know of this" ordered Harry.

"Okay" replied Agumon cheerfully, happy that his partner finally decide to talk with him.

"Agumon, I'm different from the rest of us. I have special power within me. That's why I was able to punch Kuwagamon that hard. My kind is called Wizards while they are called the muggle or mundane or non-wizard, human that does not have these powers. We call this power as magic" begins Harry

"In the past, both technology and magic have been developed by us humans. There are no barriers between the two existences. That situation, however, changes after some time. The rest of the population starts to fear the powers wielded by the wizarding population. That fear leads to envy which leads to anger and finally, hatred. Due to that, the mundane starts prosecuting the wizarding population, using their religion, accusing us as to wield the power of the devils and defied both the law of nature and God. From there, the massacre known as witch hunt begins" continued Harry.

"The non-wizard began butchering my kind and even their own children who exhibits the smallest bit of accidental magic. It was chaos. To end this and save the wizarding population, a group of wizards and witches develop two spells. One is a dimensional barrier and the other one is memory wiping spell. Once completed, they use both magic to create villages hidden from those without magic and erasing their existence completely from the mundane. This eventually leads to the statute of secrecy, all for the single purpose of preventing the witch hunt from occurring ever again. That is why, no one must know" explains Harry to the steadily growing pale face of yellow bipedal dinosaurs.

'That's why he lied to me. He didn't want the rest of us to know about this' thought Agumon, realising that his partner simply cannot divulge his secrets, instead of refusing to let him in. Knowing this, Agumon immediately hugs Harry. Surprised, Harry tried to pry Agumon's arm away while flinching from the foreign feeling from being hugged by someone. Filing away the question Harry flinch during the hug, Agumon continued.

"I'm relieved. I thought I did something wrong and because of that, you refrained from trusting him" finally letting go, feeling better than before. Not knowing to do in this kind of situation, Harry blushes while nodding awkwardly.

"Um... Right. Anyway, what I want to ask you is regarding this power, magic. I notice that any magic I used here is more taxing than in my own world. Do you know why?" asked Harry.

"Umm... maybe because you are here in Digital World? There are no humans here so there are no wizards or witches. Maybe because of that it became more difficult to use your magic?" offered Agumon in a thinking pose, clearly trying hard to come up with more theories. Hearing this, Harry thinks about it for a moment before dropping the subject. After all, no matter how acceptable it is, it is just a hypothesis. Without prove, Harry cannot make his conclusion.

"Then, I want to ask something else Agumon" when Agumon nods, Harry continues "I was thinking that since we need to fight more of those monsters, we should start training. We also hold some spars so that we can sharpen our skills too"

"NO! I refuse. If it's just training, that it's okay but I don't want to spar with you. What if I accidentally hurt you?" refused Agumon. "It's fine. You see me launch Kuwagamon to the sky right? I don't think that it will be that easy for you to beat me" still, even after saying that, Harry spends quite some time to convince Agumon. Finally, Agumon relents, seeing the logic that someone that can beat an adult level digimon cannot be hurt easily.

Finished with that, Harry turns to his medicine storage and unseals the herbs he has collected so far. Classifying the herbs further, Harry keeps the one with properties to accelerate in regenerating scratches and wounds while storing the rest and began searching for a big rock and smaller rock. Finding them, Harry use the big rock as a make-shift table while he use the smaller one to ground the herbs into paste. Seeing the weird action, Agumon puts on a confused face.

"What are you doing?" "I'm making salves. If we are going to fight more monsters, we need to be prepared to be injured. So to make sure that we heal faster, I want to make this" explains Harry. Nodding at his partner answer, Agumon begin searching for a palm-sized stone before helping Harry by grounding the herbs.

"How do you know that these herbs can heal?"

"I focus my magic into my eyes. Since I have seen several magical and normal plants and herbs, I was able to identify the similarities between these herbs and the herbs from my world and have some ideas on the properties of these herbs" nodding once more at Harry's common sense, Agumon couldn't help but feel proud to his great partner. After the herbs are finished, Harry store the salve back to his storage while leaving one herb ungrounded to Agumon seeing that he took an interest in herbs.

"Agumon, I want you to memorise the pattern and shape and colour of this herb. If you see any more of the same herbs, I want you to pick them okay" said Harry while smiling. 'He's so cute like a little brother' thought Harry, patting Agumon in the head. Seeing that the others are finally tired from trying (and failing) to call their family and go to where he is, Harry shrugs before continuing with other type of herbs with detox properties and start grounding them to paste with Agumon following suit.

"So, anyone of you manages to call your family?" ask Harry sarcastically. 'Honestly, you'd think that since you're in an entirely different world with a different name you'd have enough common sense to think that communication with your family is impossible. It's like trying to call your parents on Earth when you yourself are located at Mars' thought Harry, a bit annoyed that none of them seem to be thinking with the right brain.

"No we can't. For some reason, no matter what button I press, the answers came out jumbled" replied Koushiro, missing the sarcasm.

"Jou seem to be pretty tenacious in his effort in trying the booth though" exclaimed Harry, sweatdropping at the weird way the blue haired boy is thinking. 'Trying the same thing over and over while expecting a different result is a sign of insanity you know' thought Harry. Others who looked at Jou can only sigh. Continuing with his salve making, he hears.

"He is indeed persistent" agreed Koushiro. "That's Jou for ya" said Taichi while standing up; clearly deciding that staying here is pointless.

"Wait a sec. Even if we can't call someone else, there might be a chance that someone else calls here like a moment ago" pointed out Yamato.

Exasperated, Taichi replied "Waiting for someone else to call would be a waste of time". "I agree" joined Harry "Besides; notice that the moment we are right in front of the booth, the telephone stopped ringing. It might be a coincidence, but all six booths stopped at the same time? It might be a trap, we should move immediately" said Harry. Yamato was about to say something when Harry continues.

"That said, we have been walking for pretty long distance by now and everyone's tired and hungry. Let's rest here for a moment and move from here as quickly as possible" "Agreed" yelled Mimi and Takeru.

Seeing that he can't refute Harry comment, Yamato grudgingly accepted Harry's idea and sits down.

"What did everyone bring? I brought... eh? This is the thing that drops from the sky" ask Sora before holding up the weird device. 'You just noticed that now?' sweatdrops Harry.

"I've got one too" "There's one in my bag" "I've got one too"

"Looks like all of us have one" concluded Yamato.

"I wonder what these things are" ask Koushiro with a curious face before his stomach decides to announce how hungry his is. "Err... Let's talk about this later. We should eat first" said Koushiro with a slight blush.

"I only have an emergency kit. Band-Aids, antiseptic, some thread and needles" said Sora.

"I bring more or less the same thing as Sora with some books, compass, penknife and flashlight. Oh, and my violin" said Harry. 'Where on earth did he put a violin' thought everyone with a sweatdrop while Agumon and Harry laughed mentally at their faces, Agumon already knowing about the bottomless bag and storage seal that Harry used to carry most of his things.

"All I brought with me is my computer, digital camera, and a cell phone. But they're worthless now... I thought the batteries were charged, though" said Koushiro. 'Could this be related to my problem with magic? Though they are polar opposite, both magic and electricity are similar in a way that they are different types of energy. If that's the case, then could this weird device have something to do with it? It looked mechanical so it needs power to be activated though... I wonder...' wondered Harry.

"That's what you get for bringing that thing to summer camp" chastised Taichi.

"What did you bring, Taichi?" ask Koushiro, a bit annoyed with his attitude.

"Um... Ah! Here it is! My pocket telescope" answered Taichi.

"I didn't bring any food with me" said Yamato. "I did!" offered Takeru while opening his bag "See?"

"Snacks and chocolates! It looks so good! Wait, you're not from our school are you?" ask Mimi.

Nodding, Takeru answered "It's summer vacation, so I was visiting my brother. Right, bro?" "Uh... Yeah"

"So Yamato is the older brother" surmised Taichi. "Are they cousins?" guessed Koushiro. Smiling at the two boys, Sora asks "Mimi, what did you bring? Your bag looks heavy" "This? Well, there's this... solid fuel, Swiss army knife, compass, flashlight, and..." said Mimi while continuing to show all of her survival kit.

"You seem pretty prepared for survival" said Yamato, astonished with all of the things the girl brought with her like the others (including Harry).

"I was camping anyways, so I borrowed papa's gear... secretly" ask Mimi, smiling that she had everyone surprised and winking at the last part.

"Normal kids don't bring all of this into summer camp" said Taichi.

"But it may come in handy from here on out" said Yamato solemnly.

"True... We have no idea what to expect from now on..." agreed Sora, just as solemn.

"Anyway, Jou is still in the booth? He probably didn't bring any food either... Hm? Ah!" exclaimed Taichi while pointing at Jou. "He brought the emergency supplies!"

"Huh? It is!" said Koushiro. "Oi Jou, you brought the emergency rations!" "This bag? Oh yeah! It was supposed to be Mimi's turn to carry it" handing the bag to Mimi, "Please be more responsible" "Eehh? I don't want to bring the bag, It's heavy"

"I'll carry it" said Harry while storing away all of his salves and dropping the remains to the ground. "It doesn't matter who carry it right? Since we're clearly no longer in camp ground" said Harry nonchalantly. "Really? Yay!" cheered Mimi. Seeing this, Jou sighs deeply while muttering about rules and responsibility.

Opening the bag, Jou said "Each group has three days' worth of food. Discounting Takeru, our group was seven people which means..." "63 meals" answered Koushiro quickly. "Right! So, if we split that between eig..." "Around two and a half days' worth of food" answered Harry. "Yeah... that's right..." "But since we need to share with the Digimon, it will be half of that. So it will only be one day worth of food" pointed out Sora. "I guess..." agreed Jou while gripping his hair in frustration.

"We're fine. We can find our own food if we have to" offered Gabumon. "Yeah! We didn't survive all this time from charity you know" boast Agumon. "You don't need to count us in" agreed Tentomon. "Will you really be alright" asked Sora, concerned for her partner. "It's alright. Like Agumon said, we've always been like that" smiled Piyomon.

"That saves a lot. So these rations would be for the kids..." "I refuse" interrupts Harry. "If I'm eating, then Agumon will also eat with me. You can deduct my part from how much Agumon is eating and then you will have no complains right? Besides, it seems that we will be staying here for some time anyway so eventually, we will have to forage for foods too. Here Agumon" explains Harry while giving his part to a stunned Agumon before smiling brightly and start eating.

"Ooooi!" starts Jou before, "C'mon eat Veemon. It's good right?" ask Taichi. "Yup" "OOOOIII! These are only for humans!" reprimands Jou. "It's alright if it's just a bit. Cheapskate!" whined Taichi.

'He really needs to lighten up a bit' sweatdrops Harry while Jou and Taichi exchange insults just from foods that won't even last a day.

All of a sudden, a spout of water approaches, destroying one of the booth and from it, comes out a spiking shell that house a pink digimon with green hairs. 'No... Not hairs. Green tentacles?' thought Harry before channelling his magic to his eyes and limbs.

'Ungh! I'm definitely feeling the drain now. I have to finish this quickly' thought Harry desperately "AGUMON!" "Yes!" answered Agumon, firing his attack. The other digimon followed Agumon lead but only Veemon attack work as the other can't seem to bring out their attack.

"What's wrong?" ask Koushiro.

"They cannot fire their attack" realised Yamato before the rest of the digimon got hit by a gush of water shot by Shellmon. Before it hits Agumon, Harry jumps and swoops Agumon out from harm's way before putting him down.

"Don't stop moving. I can't keep looking out for you all the time" reprimands Harry before eyeing out a sturdy looking steel beam from the destroyed telephone booth. 'I can save my magic if I channel my magic to an object' thought Harry before running towards the beam.

"Veemon Head" shouts Veemon before launching towards Shellmon chin. "Nice Veemon, I'll help you too" compliment Taichi before picking up a nearby pole and starts hitting Shellmon.

"Why is it only Agumon and Veemon that can attack?" ask a slightly frustrated Koushiro.

"We're too hungry and weak. Our attack just can't come out. Sorry" answered Tentomon.

"I see! It's because only Agumon and Veemon ate the rations" realised Koushiro before looking back at the fight from the shout.

"Move Taichi!" shouts Harry trying to warn him. It is too late however since Taichi is already grabbed by the green tentacles. Seeing Veemon and Agumon trapped by Shellmon's hand, Harry run towards them and smack the hands away using the steel enhanced by magic.

'Damn! That took out almost all of my magic!' screams Harry mentally while calculating his next move to save Taichi.

"TAICHI!" screams a desperate Veemon. "Damn! At this rate they'll all...! Isn't there something we can do?!" gasp Taichi before the tentacles tighten around his body.

"TAICHIIII!" screams Veemon, running towards Taichi before a white light comes from the weird device.

"Veemon digivolves to... Veedramon" said the huge blue dinosaur-like digimon.

'Veemon digivolves further?! The device shines before Veemon digivolves. But where did the power for the light comes from? Does that mean that Agumon can digivolve too? NO! Don't think about that! We have to save Taichi first' "Agumon, on my signal, release your strongest baby flame on to the centre of the green tentacles" whispers Harry before running towards Shellmon "Veedramon! Grab Taichi the moment he is freed from the tentacle.

Infusing the beam with the last of his magic, Harry throws the pole towards tentacle holding Taichi. The moment it hit the tentacle and freed Taichi, Harry screams "Now Agumon! Veedramon, use your strongest long range-attack and aim for its mouth!" Nodding, Agumon runs as quick as possible to Shellmon and jump as high as he can. Aiming, he fire his charged up baby flame directly to the opening. The moment the baby flame strikes Shellmon's head, Shellmon immediately screams in pain.

'As I thought. That hole is used to shoot pressurised water stored somewhere inside his body. Since Shellmon comes out from under the sea, it is safe to assume that he lives in an aquatic environment with very low temperature and that hole must have adapted to the low temperature to allow exchange of water. In other words, Shellmon will not be able to handle extreme heat from that opening. And to finish him...'

"V-breath ARROW" screams Veedramon with Taichi on his shoulder before launching a blue beam from his mouth that enters Shellmon screaming mouth. Wounded heavily from the sudden attack to his insides, Shellmon immediately retreats towards his shell and flee to the ocean. Revelling at the victory, Veedramon roared triumphantly while Agumon cheered for the part he played.

Seeing that the threat is gone, Veedramon returns back to Veemon "Taichi... I'm hungry" said Veemon with pleading eyes. Taichi can only laugh in relieve seeing that Veemon is alright and has returned to his prior form.

'I see. In return for a great power up for a while, Veemon used up all of his energy from the food earlier before. So to extend that time limit, the stamina must be trained' thought Harry. "Agumon" "Yes Harry?" "Congrats on damaging Shellmon" "It's nothing" replied Agumon, slightly abashed.

"Listen Agumon, I want you to carry all of my belonging. Since it's heavy, you should be able to train your stamina. It's important because you will be able to hold your digivolved form for a longer time if you have higher stamina when you digivolve" ordered Harry, smiling while patting Agumon's head. Agumon nods immediately and start carrying Harry's belonging while feeling proud from the compliment he received from his partner.

"We have no more reason to stay here it seems" comments Taichi.

"Go ahead and eat 'til you're full" said Sora to the digimon. Agumon walked to Harry and give some of his rations "Here, aibou. You used your magic again so you must be really tired and hungry too. By the way, what on earth did you fill your bag with? It's so heavy" offered/whined Agumon. Thanking Agumon, Harry laughed and answered that it's the books that made it so heavy and he removed some of the effect of the feather-light charm.

"We didn't completely beat Shellmon; he might come back. We should probably get out of here" pointed out Koushiro. "Probably, yeah" agreed Yamato. "Shellmon is wounded badly so I doubt he'll return soon. I can't say the same for other wild digimon though so it's best we start moving after resting a bit more" offered Harry to which Koushiro and Yamato agreed to immediately.

"Then we should probably go back to the forest. We're not really getting anything done here... We might find help there!" said Jou. "That's a good idea. As long as we follow the river, we can have our water supply" adds Harry.

"Since there are telephone booths here, there must be a person who set them up. Let's find that person" suggested Koushiro.

"I guess you're right" responded Jou.

"I agree too" replied Sora.

"Well then, let's go!" said Taichi. "If Taichi is leaving, then so am I!" answered Veemon loyally. "Thanks Veemon"

"So, it's decided then" concluded Yamato.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Forest

Following the river, the children keep on walking to find some clues that they missed that will lead them to the person that constructs the telephone booth. In the meantime, Harry and Agumon keep on searching for more herbs and fruits seeing that they need to prepare for dinner. Harry feels at peace as he walk the forest, reminded of his usual walk back in Potter forest. Seeing his partner at peace, Agumon choose not to talk with Harry and enjoy the calm and peaceful atmosphere while gathering more vegetation and fruits.

Walking for a long time in a forest, however, does not seem to be a hobby for the rest of the children as some of them have clearly shown signs of fatigue. Noticing a strange occurrence, Harry stops everyone from walking further.

"What wrong? Why do you stop us?" asked a slightly annoyed Taichi.

"Look at the ground. There are some giant footsteps. Look at the tree as well. Notice how some of the leaves and branches fall in a somewhat orderly manner from right to left? This shows that a giant digimon just crossed this place and heading to our left. And giant enough that just by walking, he is able to ruin some of the trees" replied Harry in a cautious manner.

Looking into the clues that Harry just pointed out, the children can't help but shiver at the possibility of being attacked by something so huge.

"What should we do then? If we keep on following the river, we will be too close to the danger area but if we left the river, we won't have our water supply" said Sora, worried since neither options seem to have a good outcome.

While the other children are bickering, Harry licks one of his fingers and dips it into the ground. After some dirt sticks to his finger, Harry lifts his hand up with his finger stretched out.

"What are you doing, aibou?" asked Agumon.

"I'm trying to determine the wind direction. We just need to see in which direction the dirt will be blown into and th..." the dirt from Harry's finger is blown to the north-northwest from the direction Harry's is facing.

"See, Agumon. This shows that the wind approximately blows to our north-west direction" explained Harry, unaware of the attention that he started receiving from the other children. "So, as long as we travel in the direction according to the wind blows, we can avoid having our scent and our voice carried to the location of the wild digimon. This way, we can still follow the river while avoiding an unnecessary fight. Still, just to be safe, we should proceed carefully and be as quiet as possible" ended Harry. When he turned to explain this to the rest of the children, he noticed that all of them (and their partners) are paying close attention to what he's saying.

"Aaa... So you listen to what I said... That's good... We can now be on our way" said Harry, embarrassed from all the attention he is receiving when he thought they weren't looking. The other children nods and began walking.

"But you sure do know a lot about survival don't you?" whispered Taichi.

"I usually visit the forest near my home to take things off my mind" answered Harry. Nodding, Taichi and the others walk quietly for the rest of the trip, feeling awed at the fact that a younger child can survive better than him in these kinds of situations.

After some time walking, "I can't take this anymore! I'm so tired... My feet also hurt. My legs will become much bigger if this continues" complained Mimi, sitting on the ground.

"Isn't that good?" asked Veemon. "That way, you can run faster and kick stronger" continued Agumon, nodding at the logic of his peer.

"NO! It will look ugly" "That's right! Legs should be like plant roots" said Palmon. "I don't want that either..." said Mimi. "Oh..." Palmon feeling dissapointed.

"Brother, I'm tired" said Takeru.

"Hmm… It seems everyone is already tired. We should probably start making camp here" suggested Sora.

"Yes, that seems to be the best choice" agreed Taichi. "Wait! "Make camp here", does that mean that we are going to sleep on the ground?" asked Mimi, dreading at the prospect of having dirt in her hair. "Yeah, I guess so. Under the stars and all that" replied Yamato. "I can't believe it, that's not fair…" whined Mimi.

"I see a lake not far from here. That will be the best place to make our camp" offered Tentomon.

"Let's check it out then. Takeru, can you walk a bit more?" asked Yamato. "Yup" answered Takeru tiredly.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Lake

And so, after avoiding a potential danger, the team manage to reach a beautiful lake with clear water. The odd thing about this lake is the presence of train in the middle of it.

"What on earth is a train doing there?" asked Jou, finding no sense in the bizarre occurrence.

"It's a carriage. Maybe it has comfy sofa" wondered Takeru, running excitedly to the train with his partner just as excited. "Wait Takeru, don't run off by yourselves. It's dangerous" chased Yamato. The rest of the children followed the brothers and started going into the train. Upon reaching,

"This train is relatively new. All of the furniture and the flooring are very nice" observed Koushiro, kneeling at the floor for closer inspection.

"These seats are comfortable enough. We can sleep here for the night" decided Sora. "Ehh? I always slept in my bed at home" complained Mimi. "We are already lucky that we have these seats to sleep on. Next time, we probably have to sleep in the ground" countered Sora, trying to convince Mimi.

"If we are done complaining and whining, let's divide ourselves into group. Who will gather the firewood? Who will search for fish in the lake? Who will gather fruits and berries?" asked Harry, casting a well-concealed annoyed glance at Mimi who can't seem to stop complaining.

"I'll search for fish" volunteered Koushiro. "With Gomamon's help, we can catch a lot. Let's go Gomamon, Jou"

"I'll search for plants and berries with the girls since I know most of it by heart" offered Palmon before grabbing her partner and the rest of the girls with their partner and Patamon and re-enter the forest.

"Takeru is sleeping, we'll just simply be the one gathering woods. Don't disturb him and please let him rest" said Yamato.

"Alright then, you Yamato, Taichi, Veemon and Gabumon will be the ones gathering firewood. Remember, take the dry ones. The wet ones will only product smoke with no fire. And before you leave Taichi, take off your shirt. I want to examine your chest (sorry for the innuendos every dirty minded readers) for any wounds that you receive from being held by Shellmon's tentacle" said Harry before taking out his medicine supplies and some bandage.

"Looks like there are some bruising in your chest but it's good that none of the ribs have cracked or God forbid, broken. Please, for the love of God, try not to charge blindly to the enemy without support. Next time, you won't be so lucky" advised Harry before applying some of the salve he made to Taichi's chest and covered it with bandage. Taichi gulped at the serious tone that Harry used and the possibility that he could have died during the previous battle.

"What are the two of you going to do?" asked Yamato.

"I'm going to ground some more herbs for healing and seasoning while Agumon can start searching for more herbs and foods" answered Harry before settling down and grounding the herbs quietly. Seeing that conversation is clearly over, the rest of the boys shrugged before begin moving at the orders they were given.

When the sun begins to sets, Harry is already finished with the herbs as well as the poisonous ones. Taking extra care with the dangerous paste, Harry store the salves to his storage seal just in time as Koushiro bounding over with the fishes.

"We caught a lot! Gomamon is a real help since he can manipulate the fishes!" exclaimed Koushiro.

"Good job Koushiro, Gomamon and Jou. I'll take care of the seasoning" said Harry before using mixing different grounded spices onto the fish.

"We find a lot of firewood too. But how do you think we should light it?" asked Taichi. "I'll take care of it" said Agumon after depositing his forage to Harry and using a small version of baby flame, the bonfire is made.

"That's really useful Agumon" Said Taichi. "Nah, it's nothing" replied Agumon embarrassedly while Veemon watching with slight envy at his peer's talent before shrugging and helping what he can with Harry's task.

"The fishes are ready to be cooked" said Harry as the girls and their partners with Patamon returns.

"Whoa, it smells good" commented Sora while separating the fruits and mountain vegetables.

"It sure is! Hmm…" agreed Mimi breathing in the mouth-watering scent of the fishes.

"Leave the cooking to me" offered Yamato before going off with the fishes to the bonfire and started impaling the fishes with spare sticks and stabbing them to the ground to cook them.

"Don't cook it like that! You'll ruin the fish" chastised Yamato to Taichi, who was holding one of the fish directly above the fire. Taking the fish from Taichi's hands, Yamato repeated the process before stabbing them to the ground.

"You sure do know a lot about this, Yamato" commented Taichi.

While this is going on, Harry is storing the herbs Agumon managed to obtain for him after separating them. Once that is done, Harry takes Agumon with him to a secluded place.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Let's spar Agumon" suggested Harry before clumsily trying one of the stance he read in his martial art book. Seeing Harry fired up, Agumon sighed before settling in his own stance before charging forth.

'Agumon probably possess a lot more strength than I do despite being shorter than I am. I need to somehow use that strength against him' thought Harry before meeting his fist with Agumon in considerable force. Cringing from the stinging feeling from his hands, Harry made his body parallel to the ground while facing up and lands a vicious kick on Agumon's face.

Staggering from the sudden blow, Harry took the opening in Agumon's stance to land a few hits at him before being punched in the face with considerable force. Retreating, Harry waits for Agumon to make the next move. He didn't have to wait for long as Agumon doesn't have the patience to just stand around and begin charging at Harry with a simple punch. Seeing the straightforward attack, Harry tried to copy one of the moves he read from his book. Enhancing magic to his eyes, Harry began to see the Agumon's move in slow-motion.

During all this, Agumon watch as his partner's eyes starts to shine green with gold highlight dimly and thought nothing of it while continuing his attack. Dodging at just the right moment so that Agumon's punch missed by few millimetres to his face, Harry land his left hand at Agumon's front arm upper side while holding Agumon's elbow bottom side with his right hand. Redirecting Agumon's force by lifting his right hand while pressing down with his left hand and kicking at Agumon's ankle slightly, Agumon is flipped violently to the air before dropping with a loud smacking noise.

Groaning from the impact, Agumon tried to stand before he saw his partner hand reaching for him. Grabbing Harry's hand, Agumon ask in astonished voice "What was …*cough* that?" "That is a move to use someone's enemy strength against himself. That's why Agumon, don't attack recklessly because you will be countered easily just like that. It's the same as if you're saying to the enemy to "come hit me as strong as you can"" replied Harry while grimacing at pain from Agumon blows.

"I must say though, your punches are wicked strong Agumon" grins Harry while patting Agumon's, proud that his Agumon surpassed his expectation in brute force. 'Got to teach him how to use that monstrous strength of his though. If he can use it efficiently, no one will be able to beat him at close range. He really is a great sparring partner' thought Harry affectionately.

Agumon blushes at the act of endearment at him and feel really great at being praised while at the same time, he began developing an incredible drive to improve and make his partner proud of him. After another round of sparring, both are left extremely exhausted; Harry, aside from using magic to his limbs and eyes, are caught by some of Agumon's hits while Agumon got hit by Harry's blows while failing to return the same amount of blows.

'There's this much difference in our strength' thought Agumon 'I won't be able to protect him if I'm only this weak' disappointed at himself and feeling quite frustrated at his poor fighting abilities.

'Damn… Magic is really handicapped in this world. Just that measly amount of magic on my limbs and my reserve drops drastically. Looks like I need more stamina training with Agumon too. Until then, I will only use my magic at desperate time and have to depend on Agumon for fights' assessed Harry. Looking to Agumon with smiling face, Harry immediately frowns at the dejected face of Agumon.

"What's wrong Agumon?" asked Harry.

"I'm weak. I said I'll protect you, no matter what. But as I am now, I'll end up slowing you down in fights and then, you'll have to protect me" said Agumon sadly, thinking that his partner is disappointed at his lack of fighting abilities.

"Not at all Agumon. In fact, I must admit that I'm surprised with your speed of adaptability" said Harry to a surprised face of Agumon.

"You just digivolved from Koromon to Agumon. Your size is practically double… no, tripled your previous size. You have limbs too while as Koromon you don't have any limbs. The fact that you can coordinate your actions and gain this much mobility after only a short amount time shows your natural talent in hand-to-hand combat. You just need to be more precise with your fighting technique and increase your speed and flexibility which is why, we spar to improve each other" continued Harry, patting Agumon's head in an attempt to calm Agumon down.

Hearing this, Agumon smiled brightly while he swears an oath to his soul mentally. 'I'll train more, train harder and gain strength. I'll protect him without fail. I swear it' promised Agumon determinedly.

"In the meantime, both of us should increase our stamina. I need it to be able to use more magic while you need it to be able to hold your next form for a longer time. So, I'll make our luggage heavier while splitting it between the two of us. Though I'll make yours heavier… A LOT heavier though" said Harry with an evil smile while Agumon's face pales rapidly.

Seeing the sun is setting, Harry and Agumon use the river water to wash their body clean of grime and sweat before wrapping some of their wounds with bandage after applying some healing salves to accelerate healing. Finished with that, Harry returns to the others, seeing that some has begun eating.

"Where did the two of you come fro… WHAT HAPPEN TO THE TWO OF YOU?!" asked Sora worriedly from seeing the bandages and some bruising on their face. The other children and partners immediately look at their forms with surprised face.

"Nothing much. We just spar with each other a bit. Don't worry about it" said Harry, putting his usual emotionless mask while talking. After some time of fretting, Agumon's stomach decides to show its displeasure by growling loudly. Hearing that, Sora let the two of them go before giving them their share of fishes and fruits.

After resuming eating once more, with the children and digimon praising Harry at his skill of cooking (he blushed slightly at that), the children began to lie down comfortably in the ground.

"I'm sleepy" said Mimi while yawning. Seeing that the others are about to fall over to sleep, Taichi decides that it's time to sleep and asked them to got to the train carriage.

"We should put someone to watch during the night. We do not want to be ambushed in the middle of the night" warned Koushiro.

"Good idea, though the girls doesn't have to be part of it" agreed Taichi.

"And Takeru. He's just a little kid and he needs his sleep"

"I'm okay brother. I want to be part of the night's watch" pleads Takeru.

"You don't have to worry about that. Just go sleep" snaps Yamato.

"So there will be 5 people; Taichi, Yamato, Harry, Koushiro and me" confirms Jou.

"Yeah, I'll take the first watch. Let's change in two hours. With that, we will have 8 hours of sleep to ourselves" offered Harry. Everyone agrees to it and returns to the train carriage while Harry and Agumon stay behind.

The watch is spent in comfortable silence as Harry meditates while Agumon tried to train further by using Harry's luggage as a weight training material. After some time guarding the team in silence from Harry and grunts coming from Agumon, Harry opened his eyes and stretch out his senses to detect any suspicious thing. Seeing nothing is wrong except for a weird giant sized red leaf with bluish-green veins, Harry pick one of his book from his bag before settling down to read. Throughout all this, Agumon doesn't seem to be distracted from his training.

'What's with that weird leaf? I've never seen anything like it in Earth. Oh well, different world must have some unique plant. Better leave it alone than risk getting hurt by it' thought Harry before finishing his book on seals and martial art for the next half an hour.

After half an hour has passed, Harry detected that someone came out of the train. Thinking that it's time to change, Harry call out to Agumon.

"Enough with the training, Agumon. Wash up a bit and then we'll go to the train to sleep" said Harry, smiling fondly at his partner diligence in training. Stopping his intense workout, Agumon stretch out his limbs before plunging into the lake for a quick swim before rising up again. Handing Agumon spare towel to wipe the water, Harry walks back to the train, passing by Taichi and Veemon heading toward the bonfire.

"It's time to change Harry. Go sleep, I'll watch over everyone" said Taichi. Harry only nods before walking to the train with an exhausted Agumon at his side.

Mid-way, Agumon remembered. "Aibou, why did you flinch when I hugged you?" asked Agumon.

Pausing in mid-step, Harry answered "It's personal. Not that I do not trust you Agumon, it's just that I don't feel too comfortable in sharing something like this with you. When the time's right, I'll share it with you" feeling a bit guilty that he is rude to Agumon while his partner has been nothing short but wonderful to him.

"Then promise it. I could have forced you to tell me but I will not do it. So instead, promise me that you will eventually promise it"

"I… I promise I'll tell you about it, Agumon" relieved that Agumon decides not to push the issue. Heading back to the train, both Harry and Agumon find their own spot next to each other before settling down to sleep.

* * *

With Taichi and Veemon

Looking at the surrounding with boredom, Taichi starts to play with the bonfire by poking a stick to it, making the embers flying away. After some time, even that gets boring and Taichi's eyes starts to close.

"It's not watching if you fall asleep Taichi" commented Veemon at seeing his partner state.

"I can't help it. I'm sleepy. Wait here, I'm going to wash my face over there" said Taichi before going to the lake and start washing his face.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you when you're just joking with Gabumon's fur back in the train" said Yamato behind him all of a sudden.

"It's okay. Just try to relax a bit" advised Taichi. Yamato spend some time looking at Harry before responding.

"I guess that's why Takeru likes you more than I. I have been like this since that day. I feel like, since I am the older brother, I have to protect him" shared Yamato.

"What's up with the two of you? You said Takeru is your younger brother but the both of you have different names" asked Taichi.

"Our parents divorced when we are but children. I took after my father's last name while Takeru took after mothers'. I'm sorry but I need to be alone for a while" answered Yamato before running off.

"Ah Yamato" is what Taichi can say before Yamato is already too far from him. Contemplating how Yamato is dealing with his life's problem and his position as older brother, Taichi can't help but agree since if the position is reversed and his sister is shoved into this world like him, he probably acts even worse than Yamato. Mentally shivering from such possibilities, Taichi can only count himself lucky that Hikari is safe, back in human world.

Shrugging himself off from those negative thought, Harry returns to bonfire and sits beside Veemon. Not even a minute after that, Taichi and Veemon hears a beautiful harmonica instrument from nowhere. The both of them look at their surroundings to locate its source only to land their eyes on a sitting figure of Yamato, masterfully playing the harmonica.

"That Yamato…" said Taichi fondly 'He'll be alright. He strong after all' thought Taichi as Veemon continue listening to the calming tune in peace.

'What a peaceful melody. Yamato is really great' thought Gabumon, watching from the train when he woke up from his slumber beside Takeru. Yamato had wanted him to warm Takeru with his fur but he simply cannot express himself properly so Yamato settled for ordering Gabumon harshly. Immediately seeing through Yamato's intentions, Gabumon can't help but tease his partner a bit before moving closer to Takeru and wrapped him in a gentle hug.

Woken up from the sudden touch, Takeru looked at Gabumon before shifting his attention at Yamato. Smiling at his brother, Takeru closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Caught at seeing his little brother by said boy, Yamato can't help but blush further at his embarrassment before going out of train to take his mind off things and that's when he decided to apologize to Taichi.

Sadly, the night does not go peacefully until the morning because suddenly, there are tremors throughout the whole island, waking all children sleeping peacefully in the train. Immediately running out from the train, the children tried to go away from the small island when it suddenly moves on its own. Losing their balance, the children can't help but prostrate themselves to the ground to regain their balance.

"What's going on here?" ask Jou in a frightened voice.

"I don't know! All of a sudden there are an earthquake and the island move!" answered a frustrated Koushiro.

"Ah! Look at the lake everyone! There's a sea serpent!" pointed out Mimi and indeed, from the lake, rises out a large sized serpent-like digimon with yellow head and majestic bluish green scale with a red tail.

"That's Seadramon, an adult-level digimon. It can freeze anything with its Ice Breath in an instant" supplied Tentomon to the children.

"Takeru! Watch out!" warns Sora shifting all of the children's attention to the screaming Takeru as he falls to the lake.

"Brotherrr! H-help… me" screamed out Takeru while desperately trying to stay afloat in the lake.

"Takeru! Hang on! I'll be there in a moment" replied Yamato before ignoring all of his surroundings and diving into the freezing lake, his brother is drowning over there with a wild digimon damn it and he will save his brother or die trying!

"Yamato" screamed out a worried-looking Gabumon. Yamato swims as fast as he can to Takeru and by the time he reach his brother, he saw Gomamon made a raft out of colourful fishes Takeru.

"Good job Gomamon!" cheered Jou from a safe distance in the ground with the rest of the children.

"Gabumon! I need you to take Takeru to the others ok?" asked/ordered Gomamon swimming to the other direction while yelling out obscenities to Seadramon, clearly trying to shift the digimon's attention from his brother using himself as bait.

'He's trying to draw Seadramon's attention to him when the digimon is on its natural habitat? No matter how fast he swims, Seadramon should be able to catch him within seconds! That fool!' thought Harry before frantically trying to come up with a plan. Trying to help Yamato, Agumon fired a volley of Baby Flame when Seadramon roared threateningly, trying out the same tactic in the beach. Seeing the puny flames, Seadramon close his mouth before diving to the lake and resurfacing in front of Agumon with blinding speed before smashing his tail at Agumon, launching Agumon to the air.

'He's fast and powerful. We won't be able to aim at his insides. And those scales, it acts as an armor' assessed Harry.

"What should we do Aibou?" groaned out Agumon, still in pain from his rigorous training and the force from Seadramon's attack.

"I'm still thinking. Seadramon does not seem to have a weakness. In that case, we need to hit it with fast and strong attack so Veemon or one of you must digivolve to your next level. Otherwise, we won't be able to land a single damage to hi… Wait, what's with that tail?" pointed out Harry suddenly, feeling a certain déjà vu at seeing the red leaf-like tail. 'Of course, the 'giant leaf' near the bonfire is a tail! Not a leaf! Wait… near a BONFIRE? Could it be...'

"Taichi, did you play around with the bonfire?" asked Harry in a sharp voice.

"No I didn't" answered a guilty-looking Taichi before seeing the sharp glare from Harry that speak of unspeakable pain should he tried to lie again.

"Okay, I might have played with it a bit… or a lot…?" answered Taichi, nervous at seeing Harry's face. But Harry no longer pay Taichi any attention. 'I see. So Taichi played with the fire and an ember somehow fall to Seadramon's tail and that causes it to go into rampage. But could an ember be strong enough to penetrate his strong defence to the point it goes into rampage? Or could the tail be a sensitive spot for Seadramon? The colour is slightly lighter than the rest of his scales too…' thought Harry before hearing Yamato yelled out in pain from the sudden squeezing by Seadramon after he is caught.

"T-This is bad! Seadramon can squeeze anyone to death!" said Tentomon in a panicked voice.

"YAMATOOOO!" screams Gabumon before light suddebly envelops him.

Ignoring his surroundings, Harry thought 'This is a gamble but with Yamato in that state…' "Agumon! Fire as many of your Baby Flame as much as possible in quick succession and aim for the red tail! That is most likely Seadramon's only weakness" ordered Harry. Seeing that Seadramon is wrapping his tail among Yamato, Agumon took a very careful aim before firing out numerous amount of Baby Flame that attacks at Seadramon tail viciously, one after another.

Roaring out in sudden debilitating pain from his tail, Seadramon had no choice but to release Yamato and he is caught by a white wolf with blue-stripes fur.

"What digimon is that?" asked an astonished Harry, already trying to devise a plan to destroy the newcomer or at least, get him to release Yamato.

"That's Garurumon. Gabumon next phase. His steel-like fur can defend against any attack and his Fox Fire burns his enemies in high temperature" offered Tentomon.

"I see… Garurumon! Aim for Seadramon's tail! That is his weak point!" advised Harry.

Hearing the information, Garurumon immediately fire his strongest Fox Fire at Seadramon's tail. Try as hard as Seadramon can to avoid the attack on his tail, even he cannot avoid the point-blank range attack. Roaring once more in agonizing pain, Seadramon passed out from the intense pain and stays afloat in the lake. Seeing an opportunity, Garurumon swims quickly to the land to and drops Yamato off his back before settling back at his fighting stance, growling threateningly.

"Enough Garurumon. Seadramon can no longer fight" said Harry softly before approaching the downed serpent. "Gomamon, can you move Seadramon closer to me with your fishes?" asked Harry while bringing out his medical supplies.

Garurumon stopped growling yet remains vigilant just in case Seadramon was playing possum. When Seadramon is brought near the ground by Gomamon, Harry began treating the horrible burn wounds on its tail with Agumon helping. After finishing the treatment, Harry left Seadramon floating on the lake and returns to the children.

"We best start moving from here. If Seadramon is awake, he might attack us again" advised Harry.

"Good idea. I really don't want to fight him in his own habitat. He had too much advantage since only Gomamon is a sea-based digimon while the rest are land-based digimon" agreed Koushiro. With that, everyone returns to the thick foliage before stopping to rest a bit after the fight.

"That time with Shellmon, Veemon digivolves to Veedramon. Yet now, Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon. I wonder what causes this phenomenon" said Koushiro.

"Maybe it's because their partners are in danger? With Shellmon, Taichi was attacked and with Seadramon, Yamato is almost killed" offered Sora.

"And because of that, their partners start to digivolve? That's kinda make sense…" agreed Koushiro.

"Hey Agumon, is it normal for digimon to evolve so rapidly and returns back to their previous forms? Digivolve is taken from the word "Digimon Evolution". Evolution means the improvement that all creatures undergo to adjust to their surroundings and leads to a stronger breed of race. This process however took millenniums in human world and once evolved, they cannot go back to their previous form" asked Harry.

"No, it's not. I'm pretty sure that there are no such things as spontaneous digivolution. I think that it's because of our partners that we can digivolve" replied Agumon

"So it is as I thought. You were just borrowing our strength to evolve while using your own to maintain your next form, like activation energy in a chemical reaction. That's why when Garurumon and Veedramon ran out of energy, they return back to their previous form and not Tsunomon and Demiveemon. All of you digivolve naturally to this stage and borrowed ours for the next form. It's not natural and that's why it is unstable. And as a result, when you ran out of energy, your body returns to its stable form" assumed Harry.

"That is an acceptable hypothesis. But how do we send our energy to our partners?" asked Koushiro.

"This. This weird device. I'm pretty sure that this thing glowed both in Taichi and Yamato's case. This is what transfers our energy to our partner to induce digivolution" answered Harry while holding said device in his hand. The children took out their own and understanding starts to dawn to them. That they are connected to their partner with the weird device.

"Enough of that. I'm tired and I didn't have enough of my beauty sleep since that Seadramon attacked us. I'm sleeping here right now" said Mimi sleepily before curling on the ground and starts sleeping.

"Looks like she toughens up a bit. Sleeping in the ground is no longer a problem" commented Sora before following suit and sleeping with her Piyomon beside her. Seeing the girl starts to sleep, the rest of the boys shrugged before settling down to sleep as well.

"Why did you heal Seadramon? He attacked us you know, even tried to kill us aibou" asked Agumon.

"That's because we made the first move to him. When Taichi played with the fire, some of the embers or burning woods probably jump out and land on Seadramon's tail. We hurt him and he retaliates to defend himself. So, since it is us who are in the wrong, that is the least I can do even if he tried to kill us" explained Harry before taking out his violin from his storage and began practicing while reading the music book.

Agumon simply nods and settle down next to his partner. Looking at Harry with fond eyes, Agumon let his thought wander as he listens to his partner practicing.

'At least I was able to do something. But as it is, I cannot protect him. I need to get stronger' thought Agumon before succumbing to his drowsiness and began sleeping.

'First is Kuwagamon, next is Shellmon and just now we face Seadramon. Why do I get the feeling that the wild digimon we fought is getting stronger? We have to be even more careful and I fear that something ominous is coming to this world and the human world. Is that why we were summoned here? And what's with that voice calling me?' thought Harry as he continued practicing.

'Whichever is the case, I'm glad that I came in this world. I get to meet my first true friend' thought Harry before finishing the rest of the movement and storing his precious violin back before following Agumon to sleep.

* * *

Annnnddddd CUT. Chapter 3 stops here. As usual, please review and help me improve this story. I'll try to update as soon as possible but no promises

**Widen Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drednaught: **Thank you for reading, appreciating and reviewing my story. To answer your question, no, Agumon ultimate form (or mega form for English dub) will not be Victorygreymon. But he will make a debut in this story since Victorygreymon is just too badass to be left out . And for the second question, yes, Veemon will be Ulforceveedramon. And last question, I haven't really thought about the future of the 8 chosen children. This fiction will be a prequel to Harry Potter fiction I will write some time in the future and in that fiction, I will solely focus on Harry Potter universe. But if you wish I include more pairing for the children, I will try my best with it. But as soon as this fic ends, there will be little to no more mentions from the children. Sorry digimon adventure 02 fans.

**Levin:** Finally! Someone who man up and point out my mistake. Thank you for your review. I'll try to repair my story following your suggestion and don't worry, I don't take your comment as flaming but rather as an instruction to improve myself. Please review more and tell me which areas I need to improve And don't worry, you certainly don't have any knack in insulting with innocent comments, at least, not in my book.

Once again, thank you for the review and please readers, be encouraged to review in this story. You guys are doing a good job to improve this story by doing so. And it's not flaming if you point out my mistakes or at least, not in my book. I will read them and fix any of the plot holes as soon as I can. Got to have a life apart from fanfiction after all

Now, on with the story…

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to J.K Rowling. Same goes for Digimon Adventure. That right goes to Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Aibou = Partner**

**Natto = A traditional Japanese food made from soybeans**

**Honekonbou = Bone club**

**Shishiou-maru = Lion king sword**

**Haou-ken = Destruction king fist**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trust and Expectations**

It has been several days since the children arrived in Digital World and defeats Kuwagamon, Shellmon and Seadramon. Each of them, although miss their homes extremely (apart from Harry who have nothing to look forward to at home), toughens up considerably. Each children transforms from a pathetic whining brats into a somewhat reliable children that can stay calm in various situations. But their journey is far from even beginning and their growth has yet to scratch the surface of their hidden potential.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Coniferous Forest

"Guys! Don't you think that we should head back and choose another route? The air is getting very cold in here" advised Jou trying and failing to convince the rest of the team proceed due to the cold climate.

"It's fine alright. Not even cold can stop us" exclaimed Taichi with Veemon yelling cheerfully.

"There are a lot of things that CAN actually go wrong. For example-" begins Jou.

"Oh lighten up a bit Jou. There's nothing wrong with a little cold besides it wold be better if it gets even colder" interrupts Taichi.

"Please don't say things like that. I'm already shivering" replied Mimi.

"Me too" piped up Takeru.

"Just what is so good about cold anyway?" asked Yamato while Sora tried to warm herself up by rubbing at her arms. Damn! She should have brought a coat or something.

"If it gets colder, there would be snow of course! And we can play snowball fight" said Taichi.

"Yay!" cheered Mimi instantly.

"What's a snowball fight?" asked Palmon.

"I don't know. But Taichi and Mimi seems happy so it must be food" said Tentomon.

"It's not food" said Sora. "It's a game where we form two teams and we create snowballs to throw at the opposing team"

"I want to build an Igloo" said Takeru just as cheerfully, running ahead with Mimi.

"What's an Igloo?" asked Gabumon.

"I'm pretty sure that this time this 'Igloo' is a food" answered Tentomon, wishing he would be right.

"It's not food. It is a structure build of ice. It's surprisingly warm inside" replied Koushiro, amused at his partner's logic that everything has to be food if it makes you happy. Pouting, Tentomon just continue flying besides Koushiro.

Meanwhile, with Harry and Agumon, the both of them are doing their own training. Agumon has intensified his training further by asking Harry to use his magic to increase the mass of the luggage. Agumon also chop quite an amount of trees for firewood before insisting that he carry all of them, using it as a method for weightlifting to increase his arms muscle mass. Harry helps Agumon further by decreasing the size of the firewood before tying them up with some vines and even now, while walking, Agumon continue his training by lifting the miniature sized of chopped down firewood.

Harry continues reading his spell books while steadily increasing his own luggage weight to increase his stamina and magic reserve. He has also progressed, albeit far slowly as compared when he was in human world, and has made several new seals. One in particular is stasis seal. Many British wizards have developed what is now called stasis charm. This, however, can only be used on durable goods such as potions since all the spell did is to create a boundary of energy around the specified object to keep the physical conditions stay constant i.e. temperature, pressure, etc. Therefore, perishable items like foods or any other items that deteriorate rapidly cannot be kept fresh with said charm.

Stasis seal that Harry developed however creates a pocket dimension that freezes time while holding all physical conditions constant. This is the result when Harry tried to combine Britain magic with Japanese seal. With this seal, Harry can carry obscene amount of foods and still keep it fresh. Ever since he create the seal after saving Andromon, Harry had asked Agumon to always keep a constant watch on their surroundings for all kind of food that he recognize and to bring it to him. Since the group are focused on walking, Harry and Agumon only manage to find some scraps of foods which is why Harry didn't tell the rest of the team, opting to keep it as a secret emergency supplies.

It always baffles Harry how Britain Ministry of Magic fall so easily to the hands of Voldemort while some group with only a handful of wizards led by Albus Dumbledore is more than a match for said villain. But after Harry developed his stasis seal, the answer came to him by itself. Britain is simply isolated from all other countries art of magic while both Voldemort and Dumbledore have travelled to other countries, gaining countless pieces of magical artefacts and knowledge. Both leaders, then, taught what they had learned to their slaves (Voldemort) and followers (Albus) and that is why only Albus's Order of the Phoenix is ever a match against Voldemort's Death Eaters, although that probably has started to change due to the effort exerted by his dearest 'Mother' and 'Father' after the fall of Voldemort.

Not his problem right now though. Thus, Harry file that thought away before returning to his book. It is imperative that he improves immediately. 'My magic has many applications after all. It will mean life or death of us depending on how I use it' thought Harry grimly, reading his book and trying to absorb all of its content.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Field of Snow

"Look at what I say. Its snow everyone!" exclaimed Taichi happily as Jou said at the same time "See! This is what I'm talking about" worried that they could not survive in such extreme conditions. But any further comments died in his throat when he saw Mimi and Takeru runs straight to the field of snow and starts playing with it. Seeing that, Taichi and Yamato decides to chase after them with the former planning on joining in on their fun while the latter wishes to watch over his little brother.

"This is bad. Just how are we going to find foods in this kind of climate? Not to mention, where are we going to sleep?" wondered Jou, frustrated at the carefree manners that the other children are exhibiting.

"Jou you need to relax a bit. Let's play with the snow and look. Even Koushiro is playing too" said Sora.

"I cannot be like that. I have to watch over them, protect them. I have responsibility on their well-being. I am the oldest one after all" replied Jou determinedly while walking forward and trying to figure out how to solve their current problems with Gomamon trailing behind him.

Stunned, Sora looked at her Piyomon and only meeting the same stunned face. "I guess we cannot judge book by its cover. Who knows that the one that is most nervous actually is that reliable to take the responsibility on watching the rest of the children" said Sora while walking forward. Piyomon can only nod at her partner words.

Overhearing slightly at their conversation, Harry is a bit impressed. He thought that Jou did not have any backbone at all. Nevertheless, Harry and Agumon continue onward without worrying about their food supplies since both knows that if worst come to worst, they still have their emergency supplies.

After playing slightly, all children start to feel the chill. Harry is lucky that he is beside Agumon since Agumon is a fire-based digimon, he can emit warmth albeit using some of his reserve. Gabumon suddenly mentioned that he smelled something funny. Veemon agreed immediately after smelling the same thing. Both partners started sniffing around and arrived at the conclusion that there is a hot spring nearby. Excited at the prospect of bath, Mimi dashes off to the pointed direction with the other children right behind her.

Arriving at said 'Hot Spring' only to find a various coloured of BOILING liquid, all of them are immediately disappointed.

"Do you guys actually take a bath in those things?" asked a terrified looking Piyomon.

"Of course not! There's no way we can take a bath with boiling water" replied Sora.

"Wait up guys! I think that we really need to go back! How can we find foods in such an artic environment?" asked Jou, finally catching up to the rest of the team.

"Hmm… That's true, I can't see where we can have our foods" agreed Yamato.

"I do, brother" responded Takeru. "Look over there" while pointing at something.

Watching at the direction in which Takeru is pointing at, Jou can only imitate some kind of fish by opening and closing his mouth while pointing at a refrigerator.

"Lucky! It seems we have our foods for the night" said Taichi as he and the other children are running to the refrigerator.

"I want jelly" said Mimi.

"This is not possible… How can there be a fridge in a place like this?" asked Jou starting to freak out.

"How can we be in other world then? I thought we established that nothing makes sense from the moment that we realised we're in another world" said Harry before walking forward with the grunting Agumon who continue his work out.

"Agumon. I see a cave over there. Let's head there and check out the surroundings. See if there's a wild digimon around. Sora, would you and the others look at what we can eat? Fire for cooking is not needed since we already have that boiling liquid" ordered Harry before leaving with Agumon without seeing Sora's response. Slightly miffed at being dismissed rudely, Sora decides to just go with it and do what Harry asked her too. 'After all, Harry is trying to secure a safe location for us. The least I can do is following what he said' thought Sora.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Cave

After spending some time searching...

"Hmm… looks like there's no one else here. We can sleep here Agumon" said Harry.

Agumon grunts before lifting one last time then place them on the ground.

"So we'll be sparring as usual?" asked Agumon, grinning from the excitement.

"Yes" and with that simple word, Harry focused his magic to his limbs before dashing off to Agumon with great speed and begin punching and kicking.

After some rounds of sparring…

"Let's stop here" said Harry before settling down and assessing their progress.

"Agumon. Your progress is really ridiculous. Right now, I cannot withstand your normal punch if I don't focus a lot of my magic for defence. Your Baby Flame and Baby Burner has also increased in power and the fact that you have been moving really fast during the entire spar despite the weight you are carrying means that your speed and stamina have skyrocketed" praised Harry while patting Agumon. Checking out his partner body, Harry starts feeling some kind of inexplicable warmth at his face from looking at the developing body of Agumon. In just three days of constant training, Agumon is putting muscles everywhere, making his scrawny pot-bellied body to a toned albeit somewhat lithe body.

"He-he-he. Thanks aibou. Your stamina increased too and you can already use more magic on your limbs. Before, you will be completely exhausted if you attack five or six times with magic but now, you can keep on fighting for a full twenty minutes. That's some progress especially since it's only been 3 days since Seadramon. But I still cannot beat you yet though" replied Agumon humbly.

"Don't sell yourself short Agumon. You have talent since you decide to work really hard, not because you improve so quickly" said Harry proudly while looking directly at his partner's eyes, shaking off the sudden embarrassment he felt from looking at Agumon's body.

"Thanks aibou" replied Agumon with a blush on his cheeks, embarrassed yet incredibly happy that his partner is so proud at him.

"You still can't digivolve though, probably because I'm not in danger yet. But don't worry, just because you haven't digivolve doesn't mean I'll be putting myself in danger just to make you go to your adult form. I'm fine even if you don't digivolve at all Agumon" reassured Harry while hugging his partner. That is also an improvement in Harry. During the course of the three days, ever since Agumon notice that Harry flinches at excessive physical contact, he decided to hug his partner every now and then to desensitize his partner's aversion to hugs. Due to the relentless effort made by Agumon, Harry has started to initiate hugs on his own and the flinching has started to disappear.

Agumon who heard that the reason he didn't digivolve yet was because his partner is not in danger, started to be frightened that his partner decides to purposefully puts himself in danger. But after Harry finishes his sentence and give him a hug, Agumon is relieved and started to hug his partner back. There's another thing that confuses Agumon. Each and every time the both of them hugs, Agumon always feel something inexplicable blooms within him. Like warmth, happiness and dare he say it, pleasure blends into one that made him to instinctively hug his partner more tightly.

Not knowing the reasons behind such feeling and a bit mortified should Harry finds out, Agumon choose to ignore it, thinking that he is just really happy. After the hugs, Agumon returns to his set of exercises while Harry continue reading while waiting for the estimated time the foods will be finished.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Boiling Spring

When the sun begins to set, Harry suddenly lifts Agumon to his arms and tickling him while running to where everyone is at and laughing at the unmanly squeals and yelps Agumon is making in surprise from being interrupted at his training. Nearing the children, Harry puts Agumon back down and dust himself off. It simply won't do if anyone sees him like that after all. Agumon is still red in the face at the sudden contact when the both of them meet with the rest. Good thing that the others know that he is always exercising so they thought that the red face is from exhaustion.

When Harry sits, he immediately recalls the feeling he had at lifting Agumon. He notices that Agumon has gotten considerably heavier ever since the small dinosaur hugs him back in the beach. 'His muscle growth is really phenomenal. I doubt humans who overdose on steroids themselves can grow like him. Though in return, it seems that his appetite increases greatly to balance his body growth and output' assessed Harry, once more impressed at his partner growth. Not noticing Harry stare, Agumon continue devours his food in a fast yet polite manner. He didn't want to be punished for not having table manners. Slightly shivering at the memory of said punishment, Agumon continues eating while trying to banish that memory to some part of his head.

During eating, the children began to feel sad since they began talking about the home and families they missed. 'All of us have gotten through a lot of life and death ordeal. It's unfair to them that they are forced to be mature' thought Harry sadly as he remembers their journey.

**Flashback Begins**

In Pyokomon village, they are welcome very warmly by the friendly and cheerful Pyokomon. When they are thirsty, the children are offered the finest and most tasty water in File Island from Miharashi Mountain, guarded by a powerful adult digimon by the name Meramon. Then, for the first time, Harry felt disgusted by the sudden filth full of the feeling of malicious intent, flying in the form of black gear towards Miharashi Mountain.

Immediately they fought with Meramon while trying to evacuate Pyokomon where Piyomon digivolved into Birdramon and destroys the black gear unknowingly, releasing Meramon from the mind control.

Then, came the factory incident. In here, they learn that computer program is the source of energy in this world through Koushiro's computer. It only made sense since the name of the world is Digital and thus, would be connected to electronics. Harry assume this fact is somewhat related to the fact that he had difficulties in using his magic. Somewhat because, following the logic that electricity and magic don't mix, magic should not be accessible to him at all and yet, he can still use it.

Unfortunately, they were attacked by a powerful vaccine type perfect level digimon called Andromon. After running and fighting and Tentomon digivolving to Kabuterimon, the children managed to expel and destroy the disgusting black gear from Andromon's leg.

The cyborg digimon apologise as profusely as he can (since he is almost emotionless, it is hard for him to show his sincereness) and gave a more detailed overview of Digital World. In short, they learn that no human lives in this world and that shot down their hopes in finding the person who construct the telephone box.

After being guided by Andromon to go through a sewer passage to avoid the endless desert, the children journey further only to run from a colony of a green slime digimon called Numemon that find a perverse joy in throwing pink shit at them. Fleeing from the sewer, Yamato made a very stupid move to scatter them without having a defined meeting point.

Angry since the children just followed Yamato's foolish suggestion, Harry have no choice to hide in the trees to lose the Numemon before jumping from trees to trees with Agumon to track down the others stealthily, cursing Yamato for every scratches and bruise he got from each leap.

Eventually, Harry found the children scattered very far away from one another and thus, he needed to gather them one by one. Although that by itself is a pain, the real problem lies in their facial expression. Despite yelling cheerfully, their faces are eerily emotionless and their partners are nowhere to be seen.

Concluding that a digimon must have gotten to them, Harry decides to find the source only to sense the repulsive feeling once more. Growling softly, Harry and Agumon follow the trail only to stop in their track when they saw a huge cactus fighting and beating a bear doll, the source of the intense feeling.

The battle ended quickly in the cactus victory and the black gear is destroyed from the bear's body. After knowing that the digimon in Palmon's next level, Togemon, and the others are back to normal, Harry proposed to just leave the place when Monzaemon decided to give them a real happiness in exchange for the problem he had caused.

**Flashback Ends**

And now, here they are, eating and talking and currently, depressed from being ripped apart from their home and family.

"Hey guys. Seeing that we are eating eggs, what did all of you put for your sunny-side up?" asked Sora, desperate to change the atmosphere. Luckily, it worked brilliantly.

"Why are you asking the obvious? It's practically an unspoken rule that salt and pepper go on sunny-side up eggs!" said Jou passionately.

"Not really. In England, it's part of a full-course meal and eaten with tomato sauce" supplied Harry.

"Mine's soy sauce" answered Taichi.

"Mayonnaise" replied Yamato.

"I like putting sauce at mine too Harry" Said Sora, agreeing with Harry's opinion.

"I like to put a little citrus juice on mine" responded Koushiro. Taichi laughed creepily from hearing Koushiro's answer.

"Citrus juice…" said Yamato while trying (and failing) to smile to show that it's normal.

"Nasty!" commented Takeru.

"Everyone's so strange! Of course I like sugar on my sunny-side up eggs. But I really like natto on mine!" exclaimed Mimi cheerfully.

"Natto!" responded Sora with a difficult face.

"That's way too weird" said a disgusted Takeru with both hands on his mouth. Taichi and now Yamato laughed even more creepily from hearing that.

"Wow! Japanese are so creative" commented Harry while grinning.

"No, we're not! I mean we are but we are not but Argh! You guys are weird! To think that you guys actually put those kinds of strange things on your sunny-side up eggs? The whole of the Japanese food culture has collapsed!" replied a dismayed looking Jou while Harry sweatdrop at the exaggerating response coming from Jou.

'And he keeps on saying that he is the oldest among us. With the way he is complaining and whining it's really surprising that he can actually be mature for a moment' thought Harry

"What in the world are you babbling about?" asked Gomamon, grinning at his partners' foolishness.

"Oi Jou…" tried Yamato, still grinning.

"I think you're worrying too much, but natto might be a little bit too strange…" commented Taichi.

"But salt and pepper go on sunny-side up eggs" responded Jou and with that, the team falls into "deep" discussion on sunny-side up. Sighing at their conversation, Harry turns to Agumon before pulling a napkin from his pocket and started wiping at Agumon's mouth.

'Improving as he is, his table manners are still a bit abysmal' thought Harry. With a slight trepidation of more punishments, Agumon lift his head up to look at his partner and sighing in relief at the fond look that Harry gave to him.

Harry snapped out of his own thought when he the conversation starts to turn to a shouting match.

"I AM BEING CALM!" exclaimed a stubborn Jou.

"If you are calm then you don't need to shout it out. Simply say it quietly like civilised people. So, are you trying to convince us or yourself with that shout? Besides, the fact you are shouting already proves that you're not calm. Go away and cool that head of yours a bit then talk with us again" chastised Harry with narrowed eyes and slightly glowing eyes for intimidation. Ashamed that he lost his cool and chastised by a younger child, Jou leave the children to try and sort out his mind.

Shifting his attention back to his partner, Harry saw that Agumon have finished with his meal and started to do more exercises. Encouraged at the diligent attitude that his partner are showing, Harry pick up his book and tried to finish its content. The others and their partners started to talk again when they saw that Harry and Agumon are off in 'Their World'.

After some time, Harry realises that Taichi and Yamato have walked away from them and are currently arguing about something with Sora and Koushiro watching while Mimi and Takeru are sitting and relaxing.

Harry also saw that Jou returns and Sora explain the situation to the now calm boy. Overhearing the conversation, Harry to starts to think of the pros and cons should they decide to continue onward to the mountain. Continuing means that they will be able to have a proper look of the island and thus, can decide where to go. But it also means visiting some of the territory of the more aggressive digimon. Not even three minutes have gone and yet, another shouting match occurred and Jou seems to be in the thick of it again. Sighing, Harry decided to go to them.

"So what do you think we should do Jou?" asked an impatient Taichi.

"I somewhat agree with Taichi but Yamato has a point too. If it is dangerous, then I don't think it will be worth it. But if we just stay here…" considered Jou. Meanwhile, Taichi and Yamato started a quiet argument again.

"Calm down! I said calm down! I'm still thinking and I need peace and quiet to do so! Calm down!" ordered a hysteric looking Jou.

"In case you didn't notice, it is actually you who are freaking out and making a lot of noises" commented an annoyed Harry. "I think that we should follow Taichi's advice" Taichi started smiling that he gains a supporter.

"But it's too dangerous! What if the others got hurt?" asked Yamato, furious at the lack of support.

"Even if we just stay here, nothing will happen and we won't go back to our world. Do not think that all dangers that we have faced is resolved by our abilities. There are quite a numerous amount of times that luck decides to smile upon us in those situations. And the more time we are in this world, the more dangers we will face and it will be even more dangerous and our luck might run out.

So, even if it is slightly dangerous, we need to head to the top of the mountain to have better view of the island and as for the wild digimon dwelling there, it is simply a risk that we have to take if we want to go home. But even so, for some reason, I have a bad feeling when seeing that mountain so we must be careful" explained Harry and warning them at the same time.

Seeing Harry's logic but determined to prevent the team from crossing the dangerous mountain, Yamato decides to lash out again. Taichi in response retaliates back with equally loud voice. And this causes Jou, who have started to calm down again, to try and breakup the fight again. And eventually it escalates. Sighing while shaking his head, Harry decides to just continue his reading somewhere quiet. Seeing that his partner started to leave, Agumon stops his exercise and bound over to Harry.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Cave

Seeing that it is already night and the cave is quite dark, without any light, Harry can no longer read and so he decides to participate with Agumon's exercise. Although not as intense as Agumon's, it did exhaust him, making him wonder just how Agumon managed to do those exercises all day.

Upon hearing the others are approaching the cave; Harry used his magic to eliminate the sweat and grime that Harry and Agumon accumulate and banishing the smell of perspiration permeating in the cave. Exhausted from using his magic in the form of simple charms since Harry has used quite an amount of it to reinforce his muscle during walking and sparring, Harry starts to fall to the ground, only to be caught by Agumon.

Seeing that his partner is completely exhausted, Agumon decides to just call it a day and go to sleep with his partner. Settling down besides his partner, Agumon shivers slightly before trying to sleep.

"Agumon, you cold?" asked Harry who notice the slight shiver coming from Agumon.

"Not really. Just a bit" said Agumon, trying to act tough by downplaying his problem. Despite being fire-elemental digimon which means having a warmer body, Agumon can't help but feel uncomfortable since the natural habitat of fire-elemental type digimon is somewhere warm, not an artic climate. Realising this, Harry decides to take Agumon into his arms before hugging him and go to sleep. Blushing heavily from the sudden contact, Agumon stutters "W-what are you d-doing, aibou?" "Hugging you of course, what else? You're cold I'm also cold so we hug each other to feel warm, understand?" explained Harry before hearing louder footsteps and decide to go to sleep.

Feeling comfortable despite the embarrassment he felt, Agumon turns around to face his partner and snuggles to Harry's body. He instantly fell asleep from the comfort. The children who arrive in the cave looked at the peculiar scene before shrugging and doing the same to their partner to feel warmer.

All children sleep in peace, hugging their respective partners close to them except for one. Kido Jou. He was reflecting at himself, realising that not only he is not able to help the others despite being oldest, he even make matters worse by losing his cool. Still firm in his mind that he is the leader for he is the oldest, Jou continues chastising himself mentally. After some time, Jou decides to make up his mind to march to the mountain by himself. He will survey the mountain to check for any dangerous areas and come back to guide the children to the top.

Taking a few deep breathes; Jou leaves the cave and head to the mountain quietly as to not disturb any of their sleep. Unaware of the company he has that's following him, Jou walks to the mountain. 'I'm the oldest so I must be the one responsible for them. I will check the areas myself without putting others in danger… For everyone, I must do this… I must earn their trust back' thought Jou. Tired of just hiding in the dark, the digimon that has been following Jou decides to show himself.

"Trying to act cool by going to the mountain by yourself, Jou?" asked Gomamon.

"Gomamon! …You cannot stop me. I will explore the mountain with or without your permission" said Jou determinedly.

"It would seem so. Then, just go and walk forward" said Gomamon. When Jou continues walking, Gomamon started following. After some time, Jou turns back.

"Don't follow me. I'm going by myself!" exclaimed an annoyed looking Jou.

"I'm not. I thought I'd climb the mountain on my own. You're just walking in front of me" replied a smug looking Gomamon.

"…Do what you want" said Jou.

"You're not honest with yourself, Jou" commented Gomamon, smiling at the victory he won from the conversation.

"What is?" "You were lonely, weren't you?" teased Gomamon.

"Don't say stupid things" ground out an embarrassed Jou.

"Don't worry, nothing to be worried about" answered Gomamon cheerfully. Jou could only half-heartedly huff in annoyance while smiling on the inside at Gomamon positive attitude.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Mountain Trail

"In addition to that, this is one huge mountain" panted Jou, slightly out of breath.

"Thinking of going back?" challenged Gomamon.

"Not at all!" answered Jou as he drops to all four due to the steep slope before standing again.

"I'll lend you a hand if it gets too hard" offered Gomamon.

"Hands? Those are supposed to be hands?" teased Jou.

"Screw you too" said Gomamon, his ever cheerful face starting to turn into an annoyed/furious expression.

"Joking, joking" said Jou, smiling slightly. Gomamon cheered suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Gomamon.

"So you do know how to joke" said Gomamon quietly, doing a 180 as his expression turns joyful.

"Eh?" "Never mind. Well, let's go" ended Gomamon.

After some time…

"Let's take a break, I think we're halfway anyway" said Jou.

"Your… stamina is… not… bad… Jou…" panted Gomamon, lying beside his partner. Jou laughed slightly while panting. All of a sudden, earthquake occurs. Startled, Jou and Gomamon immediately leapt up to their feet.

"Earthquake?! Could this mountain be volcanically active?" said Jou in a panicked voice.

"No! Look at the mountain Jou! It's cracking and something is coming out of it" replied Gomamon.

Looking at the mountain closely, they saw that it's starting to split open and black gear started pouring out from it.

"I see! So that's why Harry is feeling disgusted with this mountain. He must have sensed the black gears just like in previous cases" realised Jou. Just as they were about to leave, they hear a horse neighing. Looking up, Jou and Gomamon saw an impressive-looking unicorn.

"That's Unimon. It's a powerful digimon but it's good" explained a relieved Gomamon.

"Don't drop your guard. The mountain just spits out black gears so he might be…" before Jou finish his sentence, the now identified Unimon started attacking the both of them. Running away from the attacks, Jou and Gomamon tried to find some shelter in the rocky terrains only to have their cover blown apart. Determined to keep his partner safe, Gomamon summons his school of fishes out of nowhere to distract Unimon's attention from Jou and focus his attention to Gomamon.

Annoyed by the weak yet irritating fishes, Unimon decides to destroy the seal digimon first. Gomamon runs away but eventually, Unimon's attack manages to graze him a bit and he drops to the ground. Seeing that Gomamon has Unimon's full attention, Jou climb the mountain. When seeing that Gomamon is in danger, Jou leapts to Unimon's back and latches on the black gear attached to the digimon. Roaring in irritation at the human on his back, Unimon tried to shake Jou off his back.

"Jou!" screamed out Gomamon.

"I must get this thing off him. We must not injure him needlessly" gasped out Jou while holding onto the black gear for dear life. Eventually, Jou grips slip from the rough shaking that Unimon did and Jou is launched to the sky.

"JOUUUU!" screamed Gomamon before white light from Jou's weird device starts to envelops Gomamon's body.

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon"

But tried as hard as he can, the horned walrus cannot fly and thus cannot save him. About to jump off the mountain, Ikkakumon is surprised by the arrival of Birdramon and Veedramon. Birdramon immediately swoops in and caught Jou with her talons. Sighing in relieve at his partner's safety, Ikkakumon focuses back to the berserk Unimon and together with Veedramon and Birdramon manages to defeat the digimon and destroy the black gear. Once the battle is over, the adult-level digimon return back to their child-level form and approaches their respective partners.

"What happened Jou? All of a sudden Harry and Agumon woke us up and they both said that the repulsive feeling of black gear is coming in waves from the mountain" asked Taichi.

"I see… So that's why you're here, all of you. We both just saw that mountain over there splits open and spits out numerous black gears. That's probably where Harry's feeling coming from" explained Jou.

Accepting the answer, the children praised and thanked Jou for trying to brave the mountain by himself for their sake. Jou blushes from all the compliments that the others are showering him with and suggest that they just continue since they're near the summit already. Unbeknownst to them, a black-winged digimon is watching them from the sky with cold and calculating eyes, hiding within the cloud to prevent detection.

'I see, so the green eyed boy… this Harry… can somehow sense my evil power (AN: Specifically Evil since calling it dark is just too narrow-minded). And I can sense that within him, he has some kind of holy power… I must take certain precaution with this one. Once I'm done with the other children, I'll destroy him slowly. But first thing first, I need to gain a clearer picture of their combined strength' mulled the mysterious digimon before flying away.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Summit

"How could it be... This place really is nothing more than an island… What will we do from now?" asked Jou.

'Although his whining is quite annoying, Jou is right. I can't see anything that might show our way home… Should we leave now? The repulsive feeling is getting stronger now that we are in the summit… It's like we're surrounded but there's not even one black gear? I don't like this' thought Harry while looking around, taking in the landscape and every detail he can see and commits them to his brain with his eidetic memory.

"What are you doing Taichi?" asked Veemon.

"I'm making a map. I think something like that would be useful from here"

"I see… That's a good idea" commented Koushiro, coming over to Taichi with Tentomon to see his map. Hearing at their conversation, Yamato and Sora decides to come and have a look at the map.

"You think _that_ is going to come in handy?" asked Yamato, pointing to the "Map" that Taichi created while Sora and Koushiro can only cover their face with their hand.

"You were never good in art class…" pointed Sora.

"As long as the person that wrote it understands it then it works!" defended Taichi.

"Then you understand your drawing?" asked Harry, joining in on their conversation.

"Umm… a bit?" replied Taichi nervously. Sighing, Harry decides to just use his brain as a map instead. After Harry have memorised all that he can see, he went to settle down beside the exercising Agumon and started meditating to better control his magic.

'My control over my magic must be perfect. That way, I will be able to use it in longer duration' thought Harry determinedly.

"Even if we made a map, it'd be useless. There's no hope…" said Jou.

"I wonder why something like this had to happen to us…" wondered Mimi with Palmon looking at her partner just as sadly.

Suddenly, there is a resounding crash that startled all of the children and disturbed Harry. Investigating the source of the sound, they found out that the mountain path is destroyed and at the other end of the path, an anthropomorphic lion digimon stands.

"That's Leomon. Leomon's a good digimon" explained Patamon cheerfully.

"He's a very strong digimon of justice" added Gabumon.

"Don't lower your guard. I sense something evil coming from Leomon, probably more black gears" warned Harry before settling to a battle stance with Agumon following suit.

"Children… Destroy!" declared Leomon in broken English while drawing out his sword.

"Run!" said Yamato.

And the children run when Leomon started chasing them. During the escape, Taichi lost his grip with his "Map" and it flew down the mountain. Ignoring the map, Taichi started running again only to notice that the group stop and in front of them, a green oni digimon stands and blocked their path.

"Welcome… I've been waiting for you. This is the end for you" greeted the hostile digimon with malicious smile.

"It's Ogremon! He's a bad digimon!" said Patamon.

"But it's weird… Ogremon and Leomon never worked together. They're rivals!" wondered Agumon.

"Then, could Ogremon be the cause of these black gears? But the feeling of evil I felt from the controlling black gear is different that the evil I felt from Ogremon. Still, it's too much of a coincidence; Ogremon should know something about the black gears" assessed Harry before settling back to his stance. Nodding at his partner logic, Agumon fall to his stance too while guarding at Harry's back, facing Leomon.

"The Chosen Children. Destroy!" exclaimed Leomon once more.

"Damn! They surrounded us!" said Yamato.

"So their plan from the beginning was to trap all of us here" realised Koushiro.

"Don't panic! The opponents are only two, they won't stand a chance if our 6 digimon digivolved" said Harry while starting to distribute his magic to his muscles. Agumon have started charging his attacks and ready to fire at moment's notice.

"Honekonbou!"

"Shishiou-maru!" yelled Ogremon and Leomon respectively while jumping into the air and aiming their weapons to the children.

"We'll hold them back. The rest, digivolve!" said Harry as he punch the bone club of Ogremon to deflect it and Agumon firing his Baby Burner. The streaming fire coming from Agumon's mouth is more than enough to ward Leomon away and burn him slightly. Growling in frustration, both use the same attack only to be repelled the same way.

"Veemon digivolve to… Veedramon"

"Piyomon digivolve to… Birdramon"

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon"

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon"

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon"

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon"

"Try not to hurt them too bad. We need to capture them and beat any information about these black gears from them!" said Harry as he and Agumon fall back. "Agumon, support them! Judging at their weapons, they are close combat digimon so, if they attack, I want you to fire your strongest Baby Flame directly to their faces. And if by some chance they have long range attack, cancel it with your Baby Flame" ordered Harry.

"Alright" said the six adult-level digimon while Agumon just nodded and charges his flame to his mouth.

With such tactic, the enemy had no chance on approaching the children while the six digimon keeps on bombarding them with their attacks. "Haou-ken" yelled Ogremon desperately only to be nullified by a well-aimed Baby Flame. As the battle goes on, Ogremon and Leomon started to tire.

"This is it everyone! Fire one more time and they'll probably passed out! Be careful so that you don't kill them" ordered Harry. All of them nodded and prepared to fire their attack.

'Impressive. To immediately notice that Ogremon and Leomon has information on black gears and to formulate a plan to capture them instantly while minimising damage received. And that Agumon, his attacks are strong enough to nullify an adult-level digimon attacks? Those two are really dangerous. Looks like I have to isolate them while I destroy the other easy pickings and when I've gotten stronger, I'll crush him' thought the black-winged digimon calculatingly before taking flight and started to charge his energy for an attack.

Just as the other digimon is about to shoot their attacks to Ogremon and Leomon, boulders started to rain down on them suddenly. Seeing the incoming dangers, the digimon directs their attack to the incoming boulders to reduce them to mere debris. The children immediately take cover on the large bodies of their digimon.

'A rock slide?! Just as we were about to capture them? Could it be mere coincidence? Wait… What's that? A black wing…?' thought Harry as he tried to focus more magic to his eyes to identify the flying digimon but try as hard as he can, the debris block his vision.

'Looks like that digimon is the cause of the black gears and that digimon is quite strong. To fly so quickly while carrying two heavy digimon is no easy feat. And the fact that he did not attack us means that he's judging our strength. In that case, this journey will get even more dangerous' assessed Harry.

"Agumon, are you alright?" ask Harry worriedly.

"I'm fine aibou" replied Agumon.

As Harry and Agumon fretted about each other, the others do the same to their partners who kneel on the ground due to exhaustion. Seeing that the others are alright, Harry shift his attention back to Agumon.

"Agumon, did you see something flying away from us while carrying Ogremon and Leomon?"

"I only see a blur when Ogremon and Leomon is grabbed but I don't see it after that since I focused my attention to the incoming rock slide. Sorry Harry…" replied Agumon, disappointed at himself.

'He's using my name instead of Aibou?' thought Harry. "Don't worry about it Agumon, I saw the whole thing so it's fine. I was just making sure that I'm not imagining things by asking you" reassured Harry while patting Agumon's head. Relief that his partner is not angry with him, Agumon leans to the touch and sighs happily.

"I think that the black winged digimon is just using Ogremon and Leomon as measuring stick. He wants to judge our strength and tactic. But doing that and retreating immediately means that he is planning for a follow-up attack. We have to be careful especially during night when we rest Agumon" warned Harry.

"Alright aibou. Wait, did you say a black winged digimon?" asked Agumon.

"I did, why? Do you know anything about that digimon?"

"There are not many black winged digimon in File Island. The only one I've heard about when I'm still Koromon is Devimon. He's an evil digimon and rumoured to be very powerful and intelligent"

"I see, not only is he powerful but he knows to use his strength properly. This is quite troubling" mulled Harry.

"Hey, are the two of you alright?" asked a concerned Sora.

"We're fine. How about the others?" replied Harry.

"The other children are fine but our digimon except for Agumon and Patamon is completely exhausted" answered Sora.

"We think that it's because of digivolving twice in a single day" explained Koushiro.

"They lack stamina because they don't train. Look at Agumon, despite fighting and blasting the rocks away, he didn't even feel tired in the slightest" commented Harry neutrally while turning away to look at the forest below. The other children and their partners who heard his callous comment is slightly furious.

Trying to control her temper and prevent any fights breaking out, Sora asked "What are we going to then, _Harry_?" unable to hide the sarcastic tone in her question. Harry showed his confusion at Sora's tone by raising his eyebrow but answered.

"It's best that we head down the mountain. We're here to find a clue as to where we should go and since we don't find anything, it's better that we leave this place. We do not want another repeat with Unimon, Leomon and Ogremon when the digimon that can digivolve are exhausted"

"I guess so… It's just very disappointing that we don't get anything after climbing the mountain" said Jou morosely. All of the children agree with Harry's suggestion and started to walk down the mountain.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Forest

"I'm tired" whined Takeru as he drops and sits on the ground.

"Me too" added Mimi, following Takeru as she made herself comfortable.

"It seems that this is as far as we can go. Even the digimon are tired. Let's make camp here and Gomamon, are there any water source nearby?" asked Harry

"Hmm… There is a smell of freshwater in that direction" pointed out Gomamon.

"Alright, let's make our camp over there. Takeru, can you still walk a bit further?" asked Yamato.

"I can, brother" replied Takeru as he stands up and brush off the dirt on his pants and started walking. Just a few more minutes of walking the children see something peculiar.

"Look everyone, a mansion" said Jou while running to the door. Takeru and Mimi cheered and follows Jou to the mansion.

"Wait Takeru, it's dangerous to run off by yourself" said Yamato, ever the mother-hen when it comes to his brother and chase after him.

"Hmm? Is this mansion there when I draw the map?" asked Taichi when they stopped in front of the mansion.

"You didn't have the map with you?" asked Veemon.

"I dropped it when we were running from Ogremon and Leomon" answered Taichi.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Mansion

"No. I didn't see this mansion at all from the mountain. The only thing I saw in this direction is only a ruin of a structure" commented Harry and that sets off Agumon's warning bells. Both Agumon and Harry entered the mansion carefully, searching the inside of the mansion for some kind of traps. Hearing a gasp from Jou, Mimi and Takeru; Harry, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro and Sora immediately go to the source of the sound.

"Look at all these foods…" said Takeru and Mimi excitedly.

"Don't touch any of the foods, they could be poisoned" said Harry.

"It's not! This must be our fortune, having such meal served for us" argued Jou as he go to one of the seats. The others following the older boy example and take their own seat with their partners leaving only two seats left.

'An exact amount of seats as our numbers? Even including the number of our partners? First the rock slide, then the mansion and now this? This is no coincidence and must be the doing of that black winged digimon' thought Harry as he and Agumon sit on the two seats left.

"Should we eat the foods?" asked Takeru, drooling at the delicious aroma of the meal.

"But won't the owner of the mansion get mad if we eat the foods without his or her permission?" asked Sora.

"Let's just eat. To waste a perfectly good meal like this would be insulting the one who prepared it" said Taichi as he started digging in.

"STOP! Don't eat the foods! What if it is poisoned?" warned Harry.

"Then, I'll be the one to test for it" replied Taichi and putting all sorts of foods into his mouth. Seeing Taichi, the others and their partners can no longer hold their hunger and started digging in as well. Eyes wide with fright at the carefree manner the children took in judging the foods, Harry immediately looked at Agumon, just in time to slap away the foods on his hands.

"There is a high possibility that this is a trap. Don't you guys realise it? First at the mountain, just as we were about to win, there are rock slide and Leomon and Ogremon disappear. If they fall, then it's good but normally, when someone falls they would scream and yet we don't hear any screams right?" begins Harry.

"Then that means that the both of them didn't fall but rather escaped. Seeing that they disappear so fast and yet they cannot fly, that must mean that there is someone observing the battle and swoops in and saves Leomon and Ogremon. If the digimon is observing, then it is common sense that he or she is gauging our strength and will come up with a plan to strike us in the future" continued Harry.

"Then there is this mansion. I didn't see this mansion at all from the viewpoint we had in the mountain and I have eidetic memory. And then the number of seats matches exactly as our numbers. This is too much of a coincidence! There is a high possibility that the digimon observing our moves is the one that spreads the black gear, causing the rock slide, creating this mansion and these foods" ended Harry.

Throughout the tirade, the children pay no attention to him and are busy stuffing their mouth full with foods. Eyes darkening at such disrespect, Harry tried to control his temper. Agumon is looking at his partner with concerned eyes, no longer tried to eat the foods when his partner said all of those things.

"DID ANYONE OF YOU HEAR ONE WORD I JUST SAID?!" finally screamed out Harry as he bangs both of his hands to the table and causing few dishes and glasses to fall out of the table as well as cracking the portion where he hit the table.

"WE HEARD YOU! But it's okay to be lucky once in a while right?! Besides, our digimon is tired and hungry so what is so wrong with eating the foods? We did not feel any pain or discomfort as we eat the foods anyway so there cannot be any poison in the foods" argued Jou after few moment watching with stunned eyes as their calmest member explode.

"Besides, it's already starting to turn dark, finding food will be hard" added Yamato as furious as Jou.

"And since when do we have to hear your words and obey them? You have no right ordering us around. You're just a foreign student!" said Sora. The other children just sit and stared at Harry with frightened and disapproval shining from their eyes.

"I am not ordering any of you! It's just dangerous if we eat those foods. And do you think that all poisons and venoms are fast acting? What if it is diluted so that the effects will show after hours or days?" countered Harry.

"Well, it's not like it made a difference anyway right since we already ate? Besides Takeru, you're the only one whose partner haven't digivolve yet and thus, the weakest among us. If we were going to fight another wild digimon at adult-level, just how can you beat that digimon with just AGUMON?" said Taichi before returning to eat.

"If I missed my chance at having to sleep in a normal bed, I'll never forgive you!" said Mimi angrily.

"Is that… Is that all of your opinions?" asked Harry quietly while clenching his fist so hard that blood started to drip from his hands. Agumon who saw his partner bleeding hands was about to say something when someone answered.

"It is. Although your argument is logical, we have no foods at the moment and we need to eat. Let's just eat and cool your head while at it" replied Koushiro while picking up his utensils and started eating. The others who saw that the fight is done, started to eat themselves.

"So after four to five days of surviving in the wilderness, hunting for foods and sleeping on the ground you are still this weak? That the moment a comfort comes directly to you, you immediately throw all logic away and just enjoy it? I'm disappointed, absolutely disappointed. I thought all of you would be tougher than that" said Harry just as quietly before starting to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Takeru, feeling hurt from the disappointment that Harry showed.

"If you want to stay and fall to enemy's trap on your own then go ahead. At least I tried to warn you. But don't drag me along with you. Yamato, what will you do if this is a trap and Takeru is in danger? Taichi, what if your recklessness will put everyone in danger? Have the rest of you thought of the consequences of your actions? Not just to yourself but to the people around you?" asked Harry, ignoring Takeru.

"Clearly, none of you have. Very well then, if that is the case, stay. Stay and fall to the enemy's trap for all I care. But don't come running to me when you are in danger. And don't worry Takeru. None of you will disappoint me anymore since I no longer expect a single thing from all of you. I was a fool to expect a lot of things from you, any one of you" ended Harry as he walked out of the room and the mansion, continuing the path to the fresh water that Gomamon pointed. Agumon follows his partner with worried eyes from seeing the defeated posture of his partner.

The children and their partner stopped eating after hearing that from their most intellectual member. They remembered that in most dangerous situations, Harry always put his life on the line and fight alongside the digimon. In a way, they owe Harry their life and yet they do this to him. Trying to ignore the hurt they felt, the children continued eating even though their appetites are long gone.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Forest

Harry walks on silently while looking out for fruits or edible plants while Agumon is walking behind him, watching his partner with concerned eyes. Agumon feels slightly guilty since he almost went against his partner will by partaking in the feast presented to them in that dining hall. Since his partner seems to be silent, Agumon choose to just stay quiet while following his partner and securing foods for both of them.

Arriving in a small lake with fresh water, Harry chooses to stop and started preparing his tools for fishing in the lake for more foods. Harry asks Agumon in a quiet voice to gather more fruits and plants. Dropping both of their luggage and the firewood, Agumon went back to the forest to gather more foods. After sometime, a bonfire, series of fishes on sticks that are ready to be burn and some fruits are on the ground, just in time as the sun sets.

"Aibou, are you okay?" asked Agumon in a small voice while cooking their fishes. Harry didn't seem to hear his partner and just continue cooking. After some of the fishes are done, Harry gave some to Agumon and both of them started to eat.

"I'm okay Agumon. It's just that I'm so disappointed with them and myself. With them because they decide to just take things at the face value without trying to think deeper, seeing the bigger picture. And myself for expecting something from them" replied Harry while eating.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You told me to keep my guards up and I did, until we reach the dining hall. I just couldn't hold back myself from eating the feast" apologised Agumon, staring down morosely while eating slowly.

"I can't nor do I blame you Agumon. Despite not showing it, you are exhausted from the fighting and the exercising you've done along the way. It's not fair for me to blame you for eating when it's me who asked you to exercise. As a result, you need to eat more than the others" explained Harry.

"Beside, you don't have to follow every of my command. You said it yourself didn't you? You're my partner and that, in my book, means that you're entitled to your own opinion. If you just follow what I said without thinking it yourself, then you're no better than my slave Agumon" continued Harry.

Nodding, Agumon is slightly relieved when a certain horrible thought passed through his mind. "Harry, does that mean that you no longer expect anything from me?" asked Agumon.

"… I don't know" replied Harry putting down his finished meal and folding himself into a ball while hugging his knees.

"Please don't say that. I'll do better, I'll work even harder! Please don't lose hope at me Harry" said Agumon desperately.

"There are too many times I'm disappointed at people around me. My parents, brother, godfather, uncles, peers and many more. I don't even know why I'm still expecting something from others when all they have done is only to satisfy their own selfishness and hurt others"

"Perhaps… Perhaps I'm just desperate for a companion, someone that I can trust wholeheartedly and someone that can argue with me, not just follows me blindly. Someone that I can lean on in my bad days and someone that I can support when they are hurt. Someone to share my happiness and sadness with. To prove that I'm not alone, to prove that there is someone better than me, I keep on expecting higher things from people surrounding me" shared Harry.

"But that is foolish. I know but that's all I can do so that I do not feel alone in this world. But because of that, I keep on feeling disappointed Agumon. So I don't really know what to feel about you Agumon" said Harry while looking at Agumon.

"What do you mean that your family and peers disappoint you Harry? Please share it with me. I'll keep it a secret to my grave" begged Agumon so that he can understand his hurt partner.

"My peers… Ever since I'm in primary, I have always been isolated due to my mature thinking. Even my teacher is quite freaked out by my lack of childish behaviour. They don't show it, never showed it but it's as clear as day at how awkward they are when conversing with me or teaching me something. And in return, I am never patient at the people surrounding me. They are so obnoxious, loud and above all, close-minded and stupid. Things that are as clear as day for me took them hours to understand"

"You see Agumon, I possess eidetic memory and not just ordinary one at that. Be it visual, auditory, touch, smell and taste; for as long as I experience any of those, I immediately commit those into my memories, unable to forget any of them. This ability started to present themselves when I'm around four years old and has evolved to this since then. And this is why I was more open-minded than others, because I can think with cold hard logic with no emotions with my eidetic memory, unlike my peers whose minds are plagued with racism, no matter how little they are. But because of that, I have no friends in return"

"As for my families… I'm not ready to share it with you as well. Just know that they are the source of my pain. So, when I met you, when I feel that I can trust you with anything on first glance, I feel more happy and open than I ever was before. But after that incident with the other, I don't know if I can expect anything out of you. All because I don't want to be hurt when you started to act like the others" ended Harry.

Agumon listen closely to Harry with horrified eyes and steadily paling face. 'Just what did those humans did to my partner to the point that he has that kind of thinking at such age' thought Agumon furiously.

"Listen Harry. You're not alone, at least, not anymore. No matter what happens, I'll always be beside you, as your partner. Even though the world turns against us, I will always stay loyal to you because after all this time, you never led me to defeat. That's why I have placed my trust completely with you. So please, don't say such sad things like that. Trust me like how I trust you Harry and if you need someone with to match your abilities, then I'll work harder and gain those abilities" exclaimed Agumon passionately.

"Agumon…" said Harry with a stunned face.

"And if you want someone to lean on, lean on me. If you want to support someone, support me. If you want me to share my happiness while helping you carry your own sadness, I'll do it. If you want someone that is not just a 'yes-man' but someone that gives their opinion at every decision you made when it does not make any sense to them, I'll be that someone. Just… Just don't lose your hope at the others" continued Agumon.

"But… I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want to expect things from others, to hope from others and only to have it crushed beneath their boots" yelled Harry with tears flowing out from his eyes.

"To LIVE is to SUFFER. But within those sufferings, we obtain scraps of happiness. We came to value it, we began to search for more, we began to hope for it and we began to label it as precious due to how scarce it is. And so, with sufferings, we came to know the term happiness. That's why Harry, even though it hurts, you must never lose hope and keep on expecting the best of other people" countered Agumon just as tearful as his partner.

Harry who heard his partner's words cried even more before flinging himself to his partner's arms and began hugging him tightly as though his life depends on it. After some time of hugging and crying, Harry managed to control his emotion and wiped his tears while doing the same to his partner. Smiling softly, Harry patted Agumon's head.

"You're right. The fact that you just taught me one thing means that there is someone smarter than I am out there. No, to think like that already implies that you are the smartest one and that by itself, is nothing more than arrogance. To live is to suffer, huh?" agreed Harry.

"Yeah! And we're strong aren't we? So a little suffering to get our happiness is nothing for us right?" commented Agumon excitedly, grinning broadly that he finally get through the cold exterior his partner had.

"Of course. We must not fear those trials. But Agumon, about my families…"

"I understand. I won't force it out of you so just promise me… promise me that you'll tell me someday when you're ready"

"I will. I promise no… I swear on my soul that I'll share that experience about myself to you"

"Thanks. And I swear to keep what happened here as our secret"

"…Thanks Agumon. Coming here, meeting you, is the happiest moment of my life. Though that does not say much since I'm still eight years old" joked Harry.

"Of course, we'll experience more things together and we'll laugh and cry together. Always" agreed Agumon.

"Well, enough of the mushy stuff and let's get on with our daily spars… is what I like to say but it's already bed time Agumon. Let's sleep" offered Harry.

"Umm… aibou, I know that it's not that cold anymore but can I hug you while sleeping?" asked Agumon shyly.

"Sure. Come here" agreed Harry before hugging him tightly. The both then peacefully went to sleep.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Ruins

After some time…

Harry immediately woke up due to feeling the same but more intense feeling of disgust. Agumon, who is startled at the sudden movement, immediately went alert. Nodding to each other, Harry runs as fast as he can to the direction of the mansion with Agumon following closely beside him only ti pause in his tracks when all he found is ruins.

"This ruins… It's the same exact ruins I saw from the mountain Agumon. But how can that mansion turn to this ruin… Of course, it's an illusion" realised Harry.

"Correct boy. I'm impressed that you realise it this fast after taking just a glance from it. As expected, among the chosen children, you are the most dangerous of them all despite being unable to digivolve your digimon to the next stage" commented the black winged digimon.

"So you're Devimon. You're the cause of those black gears being spread around don't you? The black gears that tramples on the freedom of minds and enslaving them against their will" confirmed Harry while Agumon began charging his attack as his partner buys him some time.

"Correct again boy. How pray tell did you manage to find out that much in just a single glance?" asked Devimon curiously.

"It's not just a single glance. I've been analysing this situation from the beginning I saw that black gear with Meramon. With Agumon telling me of your presence and just how similarly disgusting your aura and that black gear is, it's pretty obvious. But I was unable to detect your energy in crafting that illusion for some reason" replied Harry.

"Of course you can't, I'm suppressing my energy signature after all but in return, I was unable to do more than just create this simple illusion. But even then, you didn't fall for my trap" bragged Devimon.

"And that arrogance is why you will lose, that arrogance that made you think I will fall to simple illusions. NOW AGUMON!" screamed Harry while dashing to Leomon who is pointing his sword dangerously toward Taichi, punching the hand gripping the sword and disarm the lion.

Agumon who heard the signal from his partner uses his charged up Baby Burner to produce a large amount of fire from his mouth directly towards Devimon's face. Unable to escape from the surprise attack, Devimon immediately took to the skies while using his wings to shield his face. Even so, Devimon suffer horrible burn marks while screaming obscenities from the pain.

Harry continued punching and kicking the lion in front of him but some of the hits are either blocked or dodged by the surprisingly nimble lion. Landing only a few blows, Harry punches Leomon's face with all his might only to have his hand grabbed by said digimon millimetres away from his face. Suddenly, the weird device shines brightly, its light travels through Harry hands to his fist and finally, towards its intended target, the possessed Leomon.

Upon being hit by the light, Leomon screamed in pain from having the darkness within him purged violently. Finally subsiding, Leomon regains his mind.

"What happened to me? I was at the mountain before meeting Devimon and…"

"No time to explain. You were possessed by Devimon and somehow, this weird device saves you from that possession" answered Harry while showing the device to Leomon.

"Digivice! I see, so you're a chosen children… In that case…" said Leomon before being interrupted.

"Accursed BRAT! I'll eventually destroy you!" said Devimon before showing his considerable power for everyone to see, causing earthquakes to occur everywhere. Stunned at the display of power, Harry cowers slightly before being reassured by Agumon's presence beside him. Suddenly, Harry feels the disgusting feeling from everywhere at once.

Just as soon as Harry feels the repulsive feeling, the island started to break into smaller pieces before being ejected to different directions. Leomon who saw this immediately suggest that the children escape to regroup before immediately jumping forward and facing Devimon in an effort to stall for time. Harry and Agumon tried to go to the piece where Taichi and Veemon is at but failed. The both of them had no choice but to stay in their piece of island, drifted away from everyone while listening to Leomon's pained screams.

"I see… So Devimon already planted his black gears into different portions of the island and left them inactive so that I cannot sense them. And that power he showed, that jump start the gears so that it began rotating and divide the island into pieces" assessed Harry.

"It seems so. Our File Island is destroyed by that crazy bastard! I'll get him for this" screams Agumon furiously.

"It's 'we'll get him for this' right Agumon? So calm down from now and we need to formulate a plan if we are going to face him" admonished Harry slightly. Nodding, Agumon calm himself down before looking at the direction they are being sent into.

"We're about to crash to that island aibou" said Agumon.

"It would seem so. We will have to jump from here to that bigger island the instant the two islands crashes. It'll be a bit dangerous and we'll probably be injured but we won't die. Get ready" ordered Harry. Agumon nodded, seeing that there are no alternatives. And the moment the islands crashed, both of them jumped into the bigger island. Falling to the ground with a loud crash, Harry immediately check them both for any wounds before pulling on his medical kit to fix the wounds they sustain.

"Looks like we are separated quite far apart from the others Agumon" said Harry after finishing with the treatments.

"It would seem so. What do you think we should do aibou?" asked Agumon.

"It still dark and we just expend our energy in dealing with that bastard. Let's rest some more before investigating this island" advised Harry. Agumon nodded and settle down beside his partner before hugging his partner and go to sleep. Harry chuckles slightly before hugging Agumon back and follows his partner to sleep.

* * *

Annnndddd CUT! Chapter 4 ends here. Please review as usual. Praise me, point out my mistake or anything! Bring it on! I need your comments to improve this story and myself as a writer Hope you enjoy the new chapter

**Widen Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**anongmail. com:** I'm sorry, but like I said, this fic will only contain fluff at best. Don't worry, the sequel will contain smut, hopefully a lot.

**Il2swim57: **Thank you for pointing this out. And don't worry, I don't think of it as rude. I've tried to re-read my previous chapters and have changed some of the sentence structures and the wording. I have slightly change Alex attitude towards Harry too. Please, as I only use Microsoft grammar correction, point out sentence that you think could be improved since my grammars is not very good. Thanks il2swim57, I really appreciate your review. Please review more.

**felawred: **Please don't stop reading. Just point out where you don't like my story and I will do my best to improve it. And like I said, the paedophiliac thing really grosses me out so it will be the sequel that will contain sexual contents. On that note, do you think I should rate this as K instead?

**Revius:** THANK YOU! Words like that coming from someone that dislike slash fic meant a great deal of encouragement for me. And don't worry, if I want Harry to be paired by human male, I wouldn't go through the trouble of starting this story with Digimon crossover. I would just create an OC instead.

**Guest:** Nope! Otherwise you would be insulting me as even weirder seeing that I'm the one writing the story ;) Just joking man.

**DD:** I have decided from the time I'm starting this story whether Harry will stay in Digital World or Earth. But I won't spoil that for the rest of the readers. Just sit tight and wait until I finish the story ok? ;)

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to J.K Rowling. Same goes for Digimon Adventure. That right goes to Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**The events that happens to the children as they are separated does not differ too much with the original story so I'm not going to go into detail about them.**

**Chapter 5: Death and Server Continent**

With Taichi and Veemon

"We're gonna hit it! We're gonna crash!" yelled Taichi in a panicked voice right before they crash to an iceberg, launching high into the air and falling spectacularly to the snow head first. After gaining back their bearing and wearing his clothes, both Taichi and Veemon decides to explore the island for something that can bring them back to the others.

Unfortunately, a controlled Yukidarumon (Frigimon) attacked them. Knowing their weakness, Taichi search for the black gear and found them hiding buried deep in Yukidarumon's back. Kicking Veemon high to the air, Veemon use his V-mon Head to break the black gear, releasing the snow digimon from the evil control of Devimon.

Regaining his senses back, Yukidarumon thanked the two profusely and offered his help in guiding Taichi and Veemon to a human with Gabumon on the other side of the island. Seeing that they are separated in an ice cold ocean, Yukidarumon decided to create a road of ice using his special attack. When both of them are tired, Yukidarumon lend them his shoulder to ride on.

Hungry and tired with no clear objective on what they should do once they found Yamato, Taichi let his mind wander. 'Both Veemon and I are hungry. Where can we find something to eat? And can we find Yamato? Even if we find him, how on earth am I going to find the others? What if they are attacked by Devimon and his lackeys?'

'If we had just listened… If I had just listened to Harry, we probably can avoid that trap. Though the foods are not poisoned, it's just an illusion and only gives us a moment of satisfaction. It's the same as though we haven't eaten anything at all. And if Harry is here, we would know where to go, not wander around like this' thought Taichi sadly.

Veemon feel extremely hungry and tired after expending his energy to defeat Yukidarumon with an empty stomach. He wondered how on earth Agumon could keep up with adult-level digimon and beat them after doing severe exercise yet still only show slight exhaustion. It is time like this that Veemon is incredibly jealous at Agumon's ability.

* * *

With Yamato and Gabumon

"TAKERU! TAKERU!" screamed Yamato in the middle of snowstorm.

"Stop it Yamato. Let's rest up in that cave or you'll get sick and die because of the cold" advised Gabumon worriedly.

"NO! I have to find Takeru. It's like Harry said, if only I thought more of Takeru well-being we wouldn't be separated. And now he's alone! With evil digimon like Devimon running loose! TAKERU!" continued Yamato.

"Yamato! Even if you shout until you lose your voice, there's no way that your voice can be heard by Takeru and Patamon in this snowstorm. So let's rest and wait until the storm died down" forced Gabumon as he pulled on Yamato toward the cave.

"…Fine" said Yamato after judging that Gabumon's strength is much stronger than his. In the cave, Gabumon collect few dried twigs and leaves and use his Puchi Fire to create a bonfire.

"Here, warm yourself. I'll search for Takeru and Patamon in your place" said Gabumon as he left his partner in the cave.

'It's like what Harry said, the mansion is a trap. And now Takeru is gone. It's my fault… If only I consider seeing from his point of view, Takeru would not have been alone. I can't just stay like this… I must search for him' thought Yamato while leaving the cave and continue his search for Takeru.

Backtracking to the cave after finding no leads on Takeru, Gabumon found Yamato passed out and covered in snow with slightly blue skin. Panicked, Gabumon carry him back to the cave as fast as possible and take off his fur and cover Yamato with it to allow him regain his body heat.

In the next morning, Gabumon stirred and wake up. Seeing that his partner hasn't wake up, Gabumon decided to keep watch on his partner. Suddenly, he hears Taichi and Veemon's voice shouting for him and Yamato. Watching as his partner slowly woke up, Gabumon took his fur and cover his modesty back with his fur as fast as possible.

Meeting up with Taichi and Veemon, Yamato and Gabumon is put in a slightly better mood. Gabumon healths, however, dropped as the consequence of lending his fur to his partner in the middle of snowstorm. Yukidarumon who notice Gabumon's sickness offered to find herbs that work incredibly well. After leaving, Taichi starts to joke about Gabumon's sickness. Sadly, Yamato didn't take that so well and tried to defend Gabumon, saying that Gabumon is sick because of lending his fur to him.

And soon enough, it escalates into a fight where they rolled around in the snow after the topic of their conversation turns to their next objective. Unaware of the cliff ahead, the two boys eventually fall from the cliff. Luckily, there is a tree branch hanging in the cliff and Taichi manage to hold onto the branch and Yamato, saving the two of them. Unfortunately, a black gear possessed Mojyamon decides to strike then, destroying the branch and allowing the boys to fall.

Their respective partners immediately jumped down and all four of them, fortunately, landed on Yukidarumon, cushioning their impact against the hard ground. After consuming some herbs and fruits that Yukidarumon manage to gather, both Veemon and Gabumon digivolve to Veedramon and Garurumon respectively and manage to beat the possessed Mojyamon and destroy the black gear that divides the island into pieces. As a result, the artic area is heading back to where it is previously positioned with the two human and their partners swearing to find the others and save them.

* * *

With Koushiro and Tentomon

After crashing spectacularly to a forest area, both decided to explore the area, searching for foods and shelter to spend the rest of the night. Finding some berries, they eat it immediately and decide to spend the rest of the night resting. At the break of dawn, both of them immediately search for more foods to fill their hungry stomach.

Once full, they explore the area while trying to find any of their friends. 'I should have at least listened to him. I, of all people, knew how frustrating it is to be ignored when trying to share an important fact and yet, I ignored Harry. And we didn't even consider what he said. It's no wonder why he explodes like that. I wonder… Will he forgive us if we apologise to him? We cannot survive here without his help and the food I just ate taste really bad, unlike our usual dishes. No, even if he do not forgive us, I must apologise because it is the right thing to do' thought Koushiro morosely.

"What are you thinking so hard about Koushiro?" asked Tentomon.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just feel really guilty for not listening to what Harry said. I guess the phrase 'just dessert' fits perfectly for our situation" answered Koushiro.

Hearing this, Tentomon winced slightly. Although none of the digimon said anything, the fact they didn't try to convince their respective partners and just went back eating proves that they are supportive of their partner's decision for ignoring Harry. 'No! I cannot feel bad like this. Koushiro needs my support and I'll give it to him' thought Tentomon while trying to stay cheerful. When the both of them discover a ruin, they enter it cautiously and find a whole bunch of letters that resemble the letter from the factory where they fought Andromon.

Thinking that it might be another power source like the factory or at least, contains some message or legend, Koushiro immediately plug his laptop to a nearby socket and enter the entire letter for analysis. Tentomon, who resigned at his partner sudden bout of enthusiasm, decides to just stick around his partner, secretly glad that his partner no longer feels sad.

* * *

With Mimi and Palmon

Both of them are currently running away while screaming at the top of their lungs. Despite the absence of flashy destructive attack or monstrous digimon chasing after them, the both of them use all energy they had to run from… pink poop.

The both of them crash into the forest area after the event with Devimon. At morning, the both of them decide to look for foods and the others. Finding a 'banana', Mimi asks Palmon to grab it with her Poison Ivy. Happy that she finally found a normal-looking food, she tried to peel the banana skin only to be surprised that she ends up with nothing. Palmon who ate the entire thing without peeling it, comments that it's good. However, Mimi can no longer bear with it and shouts angrily. That shout attracts two pranksters and somehow, they get bombarded with pink poop.

Hiding behind a tree, Mimi hopes that Sukamon and Chuumon just leave her alone. The two prankster, however, discover Mimi's hiding spot without her realising it. Chuumon whispers something to his partner. Nodding, Sukamon slides down the tree and grab Mimi's bag. Detecting evil intent, the digivice attached to the bag shines brightly and enveloping the two in bright light.

"I feel refreshed…" said Chuumon serenely once the light died down.

"Me too… I feel like a good shit now" (AN: I was laughing my ass off when the Japanese dub actually made Sukamon said that line)

"Well, we don't feel good at all!" countered Mimi angrily.

"It's true~~ we've changed for the better" replied Sukamon cheerfully, not the least offended with Mimi's tone.

"If you really have changed for the better, then you'll tell us if you saw some digimon with human right?" asked Palmon slyly.

"Humans? What's that?" asked Chuumon.

"A creature that feels like this" answered Palmon while pointing at Mimi.

"Ah… I've seen them. This 'human' is travelling with Tentomon" said Sukamon.

"Really? But I'm still not sure if you have changed for good. I'll believe you if you bring us to him" asked/ordered Palmon manipulatively.

"Sure. They're entering the ruin in the island over there" said Chuumon while leading them to another nearby island that is separated by a river. Upon a closer look, they notice that it is not a river but rather the islands that are moving in the ocean.

"We've lead you to where we last them. You believe us that we turned to good digimon right?" asked Chuumon cheerfully.

"Yeah…" answered Mimi with a faraway look on her face. 'How on earth can we cross this sea?' thought Mimi.

"So then… You'll have a date with us right?" asked Sukamon hopefully.

"Date? No way! You look weird" snapped Mimi.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'll treat you-"

"Mimi hold on to me. We're going to that island" said Palmon. Wishing to escape the two digimon, Mimi grab Palmon and Palmon uses her Poison Ivy attack to grab to the nearest tree and jump to the other island. Seeing that their target is beyond their reach, Sukamon and Chuumon decides to return to the forest.

Free from the two pranksters, Mimi and Palmon starts searching for a ruin. After a few moments, they discover the ruin and went inside to see Koushiro typing furiously to his computer while Tentomon sits beside his partner. Cheerful that see found one of her friends, Mimi bound over to Koushiro and tried to convince him to leave this ruin and search for the others.

Her mood darkened considerably after being ignored by the genius despite talking in a loud voice. After trying for the last time and being ignored once more, Mimi shouts "KOUSHIROU, YOU IDIOT!" while crying. Seeing that her partner cried, Palmon cried as well while complaining to Koushiro that he's ignoring them. Koushiro tried his best to defend himself that he's not ignoring any of them and that he is doing this for them.

"Fine! Sit here all you want. When Harry's here, he always manages to find which way we should go while not ignoring me!" screeched Mimi while running deeper to the ruins. Seeing that his partner is still focused on his laptop, Tentomon decides to chase after her while Palmon continues crying and complaining, not noticing that Mimi has left without her.

Finally realising that her partner is gone, Palmon decides to chase after her only to be stopped by Koushiro when he explained that the ruin is actually a maze. So, Koushiro decides to sit and start decoding the letter that he knows to recreate the map of the maze. 'Is this what Harry feels like when he is ignored by all of us, despite for our own good? And all this time, he still manage to lead us while respecting our opinions, without ignoring any of us' thought Koushiro as he type into his laptop, admiring that his peer can be so considerate toward others.

* * *

With Mimi and Tentomon

"This is all Koushiro's fault! Ignoring me like that really irritates me! When Harry was still with us, he never ignored what I have to say and he carries my bag if I'm tired too…" sighed Mimi.

"But Harry's not here right now. And its better that we don't move carelessly otherwise we'll be lost" warned Tentomon. Ignoring Koushiro's partner, Mimi just walk faster, intent on leaving the annoying bug. After some time, they passed the same corridor for the third time, recognising the slight scratch in the walls. Realising that they are lost, they started to despair that they will never got out.

"Argh! I really hate Koushiro!" screamed out Mimi when a pebble suddenly falls to her pink hat.

"I know that Koushiro often ignores everything around him when something caught his interest but he always does it with the best interest of everyone else" tried Tentomon.

"I don't care! Harry also tried to do his best for everyone and he still didn't ignore me" said Mimi. Tentomon, who had nothing to say to that, just fly beside Mimi quietly.

"He never ignored me. Always respected my opinion, but what did I do to him in return? I ignored him and I screamed at him just because of a simple bed and foods. Ahh… If only I listened to Harry, I wouldn't be in this mess" said Mimi gloomiliy.

Suddenly, they heard Koushiro and Palmon's voice calling out to them from nowhere. When they heard that Koushiro will navigate them out and Palmon said to trust him, Mimi starts to feel better. Suddenly, Koushiro told them to run as there is a digimon following behind them. Following Koushiro's instructions, Mimi and Tentomon reach a wall that suddenly crumbles and reveals Koushiro and Palmon that are destroying the walls.

With the both of the digimon reunited with their partners, they digivolve immediately and defeats Kentarumon (Centarumon) and destroy the black gear controlling him. Freed from the mind control, Kentarumon notice that the children hold the digivices and deduced that they are the chosen children. When asked about this 'chosen children', Kentarumon briefed them with the history of digivice as he leads them to the inner part of the now revealed temple.

Reaching an altar of sort, they saw a carving of digivice and are explained that digivice are a device of justice, that the holder of it is destined to purge evil from digital world. In the middle of the explanation, Leomon attacks suddenly. Realising that the usually good digimon is controlled by black gear, Kentarumon tried to fight him but is defeated soundly by strong adult-level digimon. In desperation, Mimi lifts her bag to hide her face and instead, her digivice glows with golden light.

Leomon back off slightly upon seeing the golden light. This reaction was not missed by Koushiro and ordered Mimi to point her digivice while pulling his out. Unable to withstand the holy light, the black gear forced the groaning Leomon to retreat before being expelled once more. Seeing that they are safe, Kentarumon decides to show them the way out.

Back in the entrance of the ruin, Koushiro sits back and type more symbols to his computer, hoping to find a clue to destroy the rotating black gear beside them. After some time, Mimi can no longer hold back her patience and kick the black gear angrily, reversing the rotation. This allows the two separated island to be connected once more and started to go back to File Island.

* * *

With Sora and Piyomon

Sora is found fishing for food while Piyomon sits near her partner. After the disaster with the bed, Sora immediately wore all of her clothes and set about searching for something to eat. Both of them are extremely hungry as the cuisines they ate in the mansion are nothing but illusion. Cringing at her attitude to Harry the moment she thinks about the mansion, Sora shook her head to clear her thought so that she can focus on fishing.

Suddenly, the rod twitches before Sora feels something is pulling at the rod. Incredibly surprised and happy since the bait is only a tree roots, Sora tried to pull it with Piyomon helping her. They succeed in pulling out the 'big fish' only to meet up with Gomamon and a passed out Jou. Understanding the gist of what happened to the both of them, Sora decided to help out with Gomamon's plea by electing Jou as the leader when he regains his consciousness.

After hearing their opinions on why he should be leader, Jou immediately gains a boost in confidence and decided to take the lead. Seeing a church at a distance, Jou decided to go there and ask for shelter and foods for them. Agreeing, all of them are headed to the church and enter the structure once arrived.

Only to be greeted by another trap. After the people in the church welcome them, Piyomon and Gomamon are subdued quickly while Jou and Sora are tied up by the disguised Bakemon. The humans and digimons are then separated with the humans place on an altar for offering and the digimons thrown into jail.

With sly and cunning mind, Gomamon and Piyomon managed to trick the guarding Bakemon and obtain some foods to restore their energy. Meanwhile with Jou and Sora, the two humans are panicking since the Bakemon said that they are going to be sacrificed to the 'Great Bakemon'. It turns out that the 'Great Bakemon' is a fusion of the existing Bakemon and just as he was about to feast on Jou and Sora, Birdramon and Ikkakumon attack the ghost digimon and freeing their partners.

However, no matter what it is that they do, 'Great Bakemon' is able to defend against the combination attack of Birdramon and Ikkakumon. Suddenly gaining an inspiration from the fact that they are facing a ghost digimon, Jou borrowed Sora's hat and a twig nearby and performs the 'sutra of gratitude' in the hopes of lowering 'Great Bakemon' power.

Fortunately, it did and the 'Great Bakemon' weakens considerably. Not one to waste this opportunity, Jou ordered Birdramon and Ikkakumon to finish off the ghost digimon to which they did easily with their combination attack. After the battle, Jou and Sora search for foods in the church before devouring them.

"That was really dangerous, being tied up and made a sacrifice like that" said Jou.

"Yes it was. Good thing that you know about that chant Jou, otherwise we will never win" praised Sora. Jou blushes from the compliment that the others gave him.

"But, I wonder if we will even be in that situation in the first place if Harry with us…" said Jou morosely.

"…Probably no. Harry would have somehow known that it was a trap like that time in the mansion. And I scold him that time, saying that he don't know anything since he is a foreign student" answered Sora guiltily.

And the rest of the night is spent with the both of them wallowing in guilt before finishing with their foods and riding their partners and travel back to File Island.

* * *

With Takeru and Patamon

Arriving in 'Hajimari no Machi' or the city of beginning, Takeru and Patamon laid witness to one of the most comfortable place that they have ever seen in their life. The place is covered by a green carpet, a very comfortable green carpet that somehow bounces anyone that decides to jump in there. The place is also filled with toys and cradles and eggs that is later identified by Patamon as Digitama or digimon eggs.

After rubbing one of the eggs, it hatched and a baby digimon appears while the remains of the eggs transformed to a cradle. After playing with the baby for some time, the self-proclaimed guardian of the babies returned upon hearing some of the cries of the babies. Patamon and Elecmon immediately fight with each other the moment they laid their eyes on each other which scare the babies.

Takeru, who notices this, shouts at the top of his lungs to stop the fighting as they scare the babies, who are hiding behind Takeru. Noticing this, the two child-level digimon apologises to the babies but still clearly holding grudges against each other. In order to resolve this in a peaceful manner, Takeru decides to hold a tug of war match between Elecmon and Patamon. Once the match ended with Patamon as the winner and the babies cheering for the exciting game, they both reconciled their differences and Elecmon welcomes the both of them to the cities.

Elecmon then explains his reason for being so aggressive, saying that black gears has been appearing at every corner of File Island and turning all kinds of digimons into savage brute. Understanding the problem, Takeru forgive the digimon, commenting that since they have played together that there is no longer any reason to hate each other. Takeru also comments that if all of them unite their hearts, black gears will no longer be able to overwhelm them and they will be able to defeat Devimon.

Moved by Takeru's words, Elecmon was about to spread the word around when suddenly an adult-level digimon approach them. Preparing to fight, Elecmon only sighs in relief upon seeing one of the strongest good digimon in File Island Leomon before being ordered by Takeru to guard the babies. When asked for the reason, Takeru mentioned that Leomon is under the control of Devimon.

Horrified, Elecmon ordered the babies to the inner part of the city. Just as he himself were about to leave, he saw Patamon getting manhandled by the usually good natured digimon. Angered because his friend is hurt, Elecmon immediately use his attack and aim it at Leomon's hands. Roaring in pain, Leomon let go of Patamon and the two child-level digimion attack together to bring down Leomon.

Alas, the adult-level digimon is way too strong for the Patamon and Elecmon as with one 'Juuou-ken', both digimon is thrown to the ground violently, defeated in just one attack. Takeru screamed in frightened voice as Leomon advances while muttering about killing the chosen children while Ogremon appear out of nowhere from behind Takeru, cutting off his means of escape. Suddenly, there's a scream of 'Fox-fire' before a stream of hot blue fire shot past Takeru and aimed at Leomon.

Jumping back, Leomon managed to avoid the attack. Just as Ogremon tried to attack since Leomon is distracted with Garurumon, Veedramon appears with Taichi riding at his shoulder, firing his V-Breath Arrow at Ogremon who leapt to avoid the attack. Seeing that Birdramon and Ikkakumon are approaching on the left and Kabuterimon and Togemon are approaching on the right, Ogremon decided to cut his losses and retreats due to the overwhelming number.

Leomon who is controlled by Devimon, is made to fight the chosen children with overwhelming disadvantage. When he is losing, numerous amounts of black gears appear from the direction of the mountain before piercing themselves to Leomon's back. Roaring in pain from the sudden influx of evil power, Leomon started to grow and stopped at double of his size.

Due to the increase in size and power, Leomon easily beat all of the digimon of the chosen children before advancing at the children. Reminded by the fact that he can purge evil using the digivice, Koushiro starts pointing his digivice while ordering his peer to do the same. As light shines out of the digivices, the black gears from Leomon are purged out and Leomon passed out from the pain and returns to his normal size.

Regaining his consciousness not long after that, Leomon asked what happened to him and what is the situation so far. Once explained, Leomon decided to share what information he had on Devimon.

"Devimon lies in that mountain. Although he controlled me at the time, I was able to see what he is doing. He is currently converting a lot of digimon into black gears to which he absorb into his body to increase his power. I also heard of his plans with one of you, the one with green eyes" begins Leomon as the thought of 'Harry!' comes to each of their mind.

"He plans to isolate the boy and thus, used all of his remaining power to blast the piece of island that he is located to the continent across the sea. A continent called Server Continent. But it is also because of that he needs to rest to regain his power. That's why Ogremon and I have been dispatched to finish the children while you are still separated" ended Leomon.

"So, Harry will not be returning to us soon?" asked Mimi, suddenly horrified that they will not be able to depend on Harry to fight Devimon.

"No, Server Continent is quite far from here, around ten days of travelling with a raft, maybe more depending on the direction of the wind or so I heard. Though if their power can match against Devimon, they should be able to return here in around half a day but we cannot be sure of that. We must defeat Devimon before he gathers even more black gears and become even stronger" exclaimed Leomon.

All of the children saw the logic in his words and decided to fight against Devimon without Harry's help. With their entire mind made up, the children and Leomon began trudging the steep mountain to end Devimon once and for all. Upon reaching the summit, they are greeted with a horrific sight; several adult-level and child-level digimons are chained up with Ogremon guarding them to prevent their escape. Each digimon appears to have been injured to the point of fainting.

Furious by his rival actions, Leomon immediately settle down to his fighting stance and prepares to fire his attack. But just as he was about to attack, Devimon appears from the sky, looming threateningly in front of them.

"Welcome, chosen children, to my humble abode. What do you think? Is it not a splendid view, how all digimon here is chained up and prostrated right before me? Bowing to their King?" asked Devimon with a malicious smile.

"How could you do such a thing? How could you hurt them like that? Their alive and have feelings too!" shouted Sora.

"Like your one to talk. You did more or less the same thing toward the green-eyed boy didn't you? All of you ignored him and ganged up against him while injuring his feelings too. So I asked you, what is the difference between your actions and mine? Other than the fact that I am simply more bold and honest about it?" retorted Devimon. All of the children flinched as Devimon continued.

"But really, I must give all of you my deepest gratitude. I was running out of ideas on how to separate him from all of you. But lo and behold, you did it for me. You isolate your strongest member and expose the rest of you easy pickings to me. He really is magnificent, the ability to analyse all situations calmly while coming up with solutions almost instantly. He is my greatest obstacle and I thank you all for removing him for me" said Devimon while laughing uproariously.

"But I am not without mercy. I know that all of you desire to live comfortably more than anything else. How else would the seven of you fall to my illusion so easily? That is why; I will offer all of you a chance. Join me until I am the king of Digital World and you will live comfortably for the rest of your pitiful lives, be it in the Digital World or in the Human World" began Devimon.

"After all, it is such a waste of talent to have powers such as yours ended before it can grow. So join me, and all seven of you will have the greatest power while living like kings... and queens" ended Devimon while chucking darkly, licking his lips at the mention of queens.

"Never! We will never work for the likes of you and your tirade about the children being the same as you? Don't make me laugh, Devimon! You hold no guilt over whatever it is you do while the children bear that guilt. These children have that heart, that CONSCIENCE, something that you will never understand!

And that differentiate them from monsters such as you. No, even calling you a monster is an insult to the monsters themselves!" countered Leomon. The children who hear that began to calm down before their eyes burned with determination to destroy Devimon.

"Is that all of your answer? Agreeing with this filthy lion? How disappointing… Well then, I will simply wipe your existence off the face of Digital World!" exclaimed Devimon whose lips started to curl into a bloodthirsty smile.

"And don't you forget about me too! This time, I'll pummel you to the ground" said an excited Ogremon.

"Oh you don't have that important place in this stage. The children challenge me and I, I repeat, I alone shall defeat them. Your fate is only to be my power boost, JUST LIKE THE CHAINED UP DIGIMON I ASKED YOU AND LEOMON TO GATHER THAT IS!" said Devimon, shouting at the last part before pointing both of his hands to the direction of Ogremon and the chained up digimon.

At this declaration, Ogremon only have enough time to pale considerably before being turned into black gears alongside the chained up digimon which are then absorbed into Devimon's body. Devimon laughter keeps on gaining in volume as he felt the incredible increase in his evil power. All children can only cower in their place in fear as Devimon begins to grow considerably in size.

"Now, I went through a lot of trouble to gain this power. Even though your leader is no longer here, I thought that it be best not to underestimate his underlings. So please, please try to give me some pleasure in battling all of you!" declared Devimon excitedly.

"You'll have to go through me first! Juuou-ken!" said Leomon.

"You're just a simple digimon. The likes of YOU have no place in this grand battle! Take this! Death Hand!" said an irritated Devimon, his hands blasting out unholy energy. Leomon screamed at the top of his lungs as he is launched to the forest from the high altitude of the mountain.

"Leomon! Devimon…! I'll never forgive you for hurting Leomon and using other digimon as tools! Everyone, attack as one!" ordered Taichi furiously.

The digimon complied and one by one uses their attack on Devimon. Seeing the pathetic attack, Devimon merely batted them away while laughing, asking if that is all that they can do in a degrading way. The digimon and their partners are furious and immediately attack without any plans, making them unco-ordinated and very ineffective. After batting away all of their attacks, Devimon faces them once more. Slowly, his smile died down and a fearsome scowl lies in his face.

"This is all that you can do…? Attacking with no plans whatsoever, relying solely on brute force and no teamwork at all despite facing a much stronger opponent? Looks like it is a blessing in disguise that you turn down my offer, to think that all of you are this weak… You will only be in my way even if you are in my side. Disappear, all of you. DEATH CLAW!" whispered Devimon as he launched his attack.

The digimon cannot do anything against the strong attack as it strikes them and launch them to the skies. Before they impacted heavily to the ground, they returned to their prior forms. Lying on the ground; broken, weak and unconscious, Taichi and the others immediately approached their respective partners and began cradling them to their chest while crying.

"So you returned to your prior forms. Too bad for you, my mercy with you ended when you outright refused my offer. Death Hand!" said Devimon as he used his attack to blow away the screaming human off their partners.

"I'm not one to leave jobs unfinished. I shall give you despair by ripping away your bond with your partners forever! DEATH CLAW!" finished Devimon as he used his attack once more on the defeated digimon. Veemon, Piyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon and Gabumon got hit by the attack and unnatural cracks begins to form in their bodies before they shatter into nothing.

Watching the spectacle with wide eyes, each child screams in anguish at the loss of their partners. With teary eyes, they watched their respective partner slowly reduced into small ball of lights. Once it disappears completely, the children cried heavily from the pain of their partner's death. However, a miracle happened. The ball of lights dispersed from each digimon started to reform into Digitama and landed in front of the humans.

"What…? They turned to Digitama? I thought I have obliterated their data completely beyond hopes of reincarnation. Oh well, I will simply destroy the Digitama once more" said Devimon as he advances to the terrified looking children while cradling their partner's Digitama close to their bodies.

"No… wait… Why on earth would I do such foolish things? I should take them with me and raise them as my personal elite armies. And their number is exactly seven too… It will truly be the reincarnation of the seven great demon lords with me as the leader! And then, I will be able to rule over Digital World" laughed Devimon insanely.

"And you humans, as their partners, you seem to have a certain connection with your digimon digivolution so don't worry, I will not kill you. No, I will instead take all of you prisoner as I experiment on all of you and only once when I have found out what induces digivolution on your partners will I kill you" exclaimed Devimon.

"Consider this your punishment for being so weak when I have taken the time to be as strong as possible to combat you. Curse yourself for your own weakness and despair! Well then, prepare yourselves" said Devimon as he advances slowly to the frightened children. However, his advancement is impeded by Patamon as the small digimon use his Air Shot to no avail.

While the others have been fighting, Takeru and Patamon who cannot digivolve to the next stage have been hiding under Yamato's orders. Takeru and Patamon have been forced to watch as all of their friends are tortured, attacked both physically and mentally and their digimon's friends killed by Devimon. Unable to just stand and watch the other suffers, Takeru and Patamon charge recklessly to protect his friends.

"Air Shot! Air Shot!" shouted out Patamon.

"GO PATAMON! YOU CAN DO IT! BEAT HIM AND PROTECT OUR FRIENDS!" screamed Takeru.

"Ta..keru… st-op, you… can't… beat… him by… yourself. R-run… Just run… RUN TAKERU!" gasped out Yamato.

"Hmph, looks like I missed one of you. You've heard what grand plans I have for you so just die, turn to Digitama, and swear your loyalty to me as one of my elite army" said an annoyed Devimon as he didn't bother trying to defend against such pathetic attacks.

'Why? WHY?! WHY CAN'T I DIGIVOLVE! I can't stand it! I need to protect my friends. I need to protect Takeru. WHYYY?!' thought Patamon desperately. As Devimon neared, Patamon just looked on in despair at the approaching hands, clearly trying to grab him and Takeru.

"PATAMON! H-HELP ME! HELP US!" screamed a frightened Takeru. As if responding to his screams, Takeru's digivice finally glows brightly, enveloping Patamon in divine light.

"DAMN!" cursed out Devimon as he is repelled by the holy light.

"Patamon digivolves to… Angemon"

Once the light died down, all of the chosen children witness the birth of a majestic angel with six white-feathered wings, a helmet covering his upper face, blue scarf enveloping his body and legs and a golden staff. Upon laying eyes on the digimon, all children began to be filled with hope as they began to stand with their mouth hanging open.

"Devimon. You have wrested the freedom that our God have bestow upon us ever since our birth using black gears, destroying our island, sacrificing others only to boost your own powers for your selfish needs and forcing the children to experience a horrifying event as well as kill all of my peers. BE PURIFIED BY MY HOLY LIGHT" said Angemon in a loud, regal voice.

Wasting no more time, Angemon flew forward to Devimon with great speed and began waving his staff with incredible expertise. Due to Devimon's giant size, he is unable to guard against Angemon's attacks as his mobility is severely decreased. Furthermore, as Angemon light affinity is the direct opposite of Devimon dark affinity, all of Angemon's attacks are dealing a great damage to Devimon.

"Stop flying around! I'll KILL YOU!" as Devimon tried to catch Angemon. Seeing that he has the advantage, Angemon tried his best to keep on attacking. As Devimon began receiving more damage, he began thinking that his size is slowing him down too much. Thus, he began ejecting few of the black gears from his body to decrease his size, before absorbing them back while reconfiguring his body to forego defence and focus on offensive power and speed.

Seeing the change in tactic, Angemon began lifting his baton as high as he can while Devimon is busy with configuring his body. Angemon began calling out the holy powers of digivice from all of the children. Noticing that Angemon starts to glow brighter, one by one the children start to raise their digivice to lend their power to Angemon. Devimon watched the spectacle with wide eyes.

"What are you doing? NO! STOP! If you force your adult-level body with that much power even you will not survive!" yelled Devimon in a frightened voice.

"But there is no other choice. You have grown way too strong for any of my friends to beat you. This is the only way to destroy you and I will gladly sacrifice my life if it will protect my friends" said Angemon determinedly as he began glowing even brighter. Focusing all of the light to his staff, Angemon poured out all of his power.

"NO! I have reached this far. I will not allow the likes of you to defeat me. I'VE COME TOO FAR TO LOSE NOW! DEATH CLAW!" said Devimon desperately as he use his strongest attack with all of his power, intending to obliterate Angemon in one strike.

However, Angemon simply guard against his attack with one swing of his glowing staff. Although the attack was successfully deflected, cracks begin appearing in his staff and bodies.

'I can't handle this much power any longer. The burden is too much for my body. I must finish him right now' thought Angemon as he absorbed his staff to his knuckle, leaving said knuckle glowing with lethal golden light.

"With this, I will restore peace to File Island! Take this, DEVIMON! HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" shouted Angemon as he fired the energy in his knuckle. Unable to dodge, Devimon got pierced by the holy light and began to be purified. Upon piercing, the attack exploded, giving out shockwaves of holy light to the entire File Island.

"So this is the end…" said Devimon in resignation.

"Foolish Angemon, exhausting your power in a place like this. Well, not that you have any other choice if you want to defeat me. Consider this a reward for defeating me. Server Continent, the place where I have isolated the human called Harry, is filled with monsters more evil and much stronger than I am. That continent also hold more secret than this island so head there if you wish to bring your partner home" said Devimon as he turned into small ball of lights.

"…Then we will simply head there and support Harry as soon as possible. We owe him that much and more for hurting his feelings" replied Angemon.

"Hmph… By that time, either that boy has been mauled by the demons of that continent or that he has grown much stronger with his partner. Well, do your best in fighting the rest of the evil residing in Digital World. Not that you will beat them if you have this much trouble with me... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" said Devimon as he finally disappear.

"Angemon…" said a tearful Takeru. Looking back to his partner with fond eyes, Angemon holds a peaceful expression on his handsome face.

"Don't cry Takeru. I will be back, only if you want me to" smiled Angemon gently as he too, disappear. His remaining feathers gathered neatly in one place as a new digitama appears out of nowhere. As Takeru approached and hugged the Digitama, Yamato and the others approach Takeru from the back while carrying their partner's Digitama.

And this is the conditions of the children as Leomon climbed back to the summit; Absence of Devimon, Veemon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Piyomon and sombre atmosphere that each child seems to be exuding. Realising what happened after seeing the Digitama clutched in their hands, Leomon bow in silence to express his condolences and gratitude to the grieving children.

After bowing, Leomon asked the children to stand up and went to the summit as he spotted a suspicious device when he was blasted away by Devimon. Responding, each children stands up and follows Leomon with no voice at all, doing a perfect imitation of zombies. Seeing that the children at least hear what he said, Leomon guide them to the circular platform.

Upon reaching the platform, each of their digivice shines brightly, emitting light which are gathered to the platform. Immediately all children looked up to what has caused their digivice to react. Suddenly a hologram of old man appeared above the platform.

"Congratulations chosen children for defeating Devimon… is what I would like to say but it seems that I cannot call it a victory"

"What do you think old man? Devimon is gone and so are our partners. Harry is alone out there with only Agumon beside him because of us. Who and what are you anyway?" countered Yamato with hostility.

"I haven't introduced myself yet huh. Very well, my name is Gennai. As for what am I, I am the servant of Digital World Sovereigns; beings that maintains the balance of Digital World" introduced the now identified Gennai.

"Servants? You're not a human?" asked Sora.

"No, I am not. I may have the appearance of humans but that's all I am. A data with humanoid appearance" answered Gennai.

"Until now, due to Devimon's interference, I haven't been able to communicate, but I've finally met you" said Gennai.

"Where are you communicating from?" asked Koushiro.

"Somewhere far away from File Island, across the sea at the Server Continent" replied Gennai.

"Gennai-san, how long have you been there?" asked Sora.

"I have been in this world since the beginning" answered Gennai vaguely.

"Could it be that you are the one who summoned us here?" asked Mimi.

"It was not me" replied Gennai.

"Then who?"

"No idea"

"Eh?!" protested the children from hearing the answer.

"Then do you know of anything we could do to get back to our own world?" asked Takeru.

"I also… don't know anything about that…" answered Gennai.

"What's with this unreliable ojiisan (Old man)!?" said Taichi rudely.

"But I'm depending on you guys. Though I'm only seeing seven of you when there should be eight. You said that Harry is out there somewhere" responded Gennai.

"He is. Devimon blasted the island he's at all the way to Server Continent" answered Yamato.

"He is in Server Continent!? Then how is it I did not sense his arrival?" exclaimed a surprised Gennai while mumbling the last part. Closing his eyes to think about that, Gennai opened his eyes and faces the grieving children once more.

"Coming to the Server Continent and defeating the enemy should be possible if it's you people, the 'Chosen Children'. Moreover, your friend is already here by himself, you must get to him as quickly as possible" commanded Gennai.

"Even if that's so, we don't know the place. And our partners are… are dead" said a sad Koushiro. Gloomy atmosphere once more descended on the group as they hold their Digitama.

"That's not true on both account~! I just sent a map to your computer and your partner lies there in the Digitama. When you hatch them, they will eventually digivolve to their previous form" said Gennai.

"OUR PARTNERS ARE NOT DEAD?! HOW DO WE HATCH THE DIGITAMA?" asked the desperate children at the same time.

"Just rub the Digitama, they will eventually be reborn. Although they will have to start over form baby-level" answered Gennai. Filled with new hope, the children began rubbing their Digitama, eager to meet with their partner once more.

"But we shouldn't be able to defeat an enemy stronger than Devimon. Especially if our digimon is back to baby-level like Pukamon" said Jou while rubbing his Digitama.

"That is wrong. Pukamon is in-training digimon, not baby-level digimon. In-training is the next level right after baby-level. And there is a possibility that your digimon can digivolve to a higher level than adult-level" supplied Gennai helpfully.

"To do that, you will need this" as he showed a picture of a tag and a crest.

"If you insert a crest into a tag, the digimon will be able to digivolve to the next level" explained Gennai.

"Unfortunately, the crests were scattered around the Server Continent. And the tags were sealed somewhere by Devimon… Oh no, the interference…" said Gennai as the hologram disappears.

Surprised, the children panicked a little bit before Taichi and Sora managed to calm all of them. Calming down, all children decides to discuss what they just learned while Koushiro took out his laptop after placing his Digitama safely beside him on the ground. Checking his laptop, he confirmed that the map is there. Hearing that, Taichi decides that they should climb down the mountain to find some foods then discuss what they should do while eating.

* * *

Digital World, File Island, Forest

As the seven chosen children and Leomon ate together, they began discussing their possibilities. Only Taichi seem to want to explore the possibility of new continent as the others feared that they have to fight something even more powerful than Devimon. What convinced them to go to Server Continent is the loud exclamation of Takeru.

Takeru said that they should go and to never lose hope without even trying it first. After that exclamation, all Digitama shined at once and hatching into baby digimon, as if agreeing with what Takeru had said. All of the baby digimon jumped to their partners hands and began rubbing their body to their partners face.

Chibomon, a blue ball digimon, jumps to Taichi. Punimon, a red ball digimon, jumps to Yamato. Pabumon, a green slime digimon with pacifier jumps to Koushiro. Nyokimon, a seed-like digimon jumps to Sora. Yuramon, a digimon with white hairs all over its body jumps to Mimi. Pichimon, a magatama-shaped digimon, jumps to Jou. Poyomon, a white ghost-like digimon, jumps to Takeru.

From such simple actions, the gloomy atmosphere immediately change to a very cheerful events as the children hug and tried to feed their digimon. However, seeing the baby digimon, Leomon immediately shot down their idea of trying to go to Server Continent. Hearing this, the baby-level digimon got upset and tried to attack Leomon, only to be held back by their partners.

Leomon explained that there is no way that baby-level digimon will be able to protect the chosen children. Thus, Leomon offered a two-days training regimen with him so that their digimon will be able to regain their previous power. Agreeing as the children no longer wish to see their partners died in front of them, the children decides to stay in File Island with no choice but to believe that Harry will be able to survive alone in Server Continent.

* * *

Anndddd DONE! Chapter 5 is finally done! I'm so sooorryyy guys for the character deaths and the lack of Harry and Agumon moment now that they are finally alone! But as some of you wanted to see what will happen to the children without Harry, I choose to focus on them in this chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long though.

The rest of the digimon has become too dependent of Harry and that's why, although following the original story, I decided to let them die. And Devimon has taken into account of Harry's strength to judge the others capabilities. So, Devimon had that level of strength in mind when he prepare for his black gears.

Please review readers as it is a source of encouragement for me to continue writing this story.

**Widen Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**WriterPON3: **Sadly, I'm not planning on Harry being captured and used as bargaining tool by Myotismon. But thanks, I got some idea from it ;)

**ww1990ww: **WOO! Another praise from someone who dislike slash fic! Thanks for reviewing!

**DontBeASourLemon:** Thanks for reminding me. It's really aggravating when you forgot a word that is literally within the edge of your mind when you want to finish the chapter as soon as possible.

**il2swim57:** By all means, please say what you feel. I'm a person who thinks quite logically so for as long as you have a legit reason for it, I simply can't think of your comments as insults ;)

**felawred: **Thanks for the advice! And I already plan for the dark digivolve but decided that it will be too much of a hassle to write. Fyi in this fic, Veedramon dark digivolves to Dinobeemon. I know that it's a jogres but the ferocious personality kinda fits.

**AkiEn: **I'm not a fan of holding grudges since it's nothing but a waste of time. But it will definitely take time to repair broken trust, that's for sure ;)

**Textboy525:** Harry will definitely get a tag and crest. I don't want to spoil for the other readers whether Agumon is going to Hogwarts or not. And I can't picture Takeru as getting blamed by Harry since he is really innocent in that age. And I'm still in a bit of quandary whether to let the other children know about magic. Reviewers, I'm holding a vote regarding this matter and thanks for pointing this out!

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to J.K Rowling. Same goes for Digimon Adventure. That right goes to Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Chapter 6: Inferno**

Digital World, File Island Fragment

As the seven chosen children remain in File Island, Harry and Agumon is transported to Server Continent in merely half a day despite the considerable distance. As dawn breaks, Harry and Agumon did explore the island yet find nothing to reverse the island back to where it comes from. Realising this, Harry decide to train their skills; Creating new seals and combination of hand-signs for Harry and physical combat skills for Agumon.

During that half a day, Harry finally managed to finish the seal that he developed and applied it to his body. Observing that his partner is painting his own body, Agumon decided to ask.

"What are you doing aibou?" asked Agumon.

"Painting a new seal to my body and hmm… I guess I'll name this seal as 'magic absorbing seal'. This seal will store my excess magic and leave me with only ten percent to use. So, starting now, I will depend almost entirely for you to do all the fighting okay?" smiled Harry.

"Not that I'm complaining but why would you do that? Won't that leave you defenceless?" asked Agumon.

"This seal serves as two purposes. The first is to increase my magical capacity. By absorbing my reserve drastically, my body will be forced to increase my magic to match my usual reserve. This is a countermeasure for the fact that I need to use much more magic here than in Earth" began Harry.

"The second and the most important function of the seal is for energy storage. By draining my magic and storing it, should the need arise, I can release the seal and regain it back. Basically, by letting the seal absorb my magic for let's say ten days; I will have nine days' worth of magic stored that I can use in case of emergency. This will allow me to use more powerful spells to back you up"

"But the major downside is that I will be completely wiped out for at least the first two days after activating the seal. And even after adapting to it, I will still feel much weaker than I usually do. Normally, I wouldn't consider it as a method for training much less in a dangerous area like this since it is like you say, sealing my magic severely like that will leave me defenceless. But I know that I can count on you to protect me so this is the least I can do to return that favour, so that I can get stronger and support you properly in a battle" explained Harry.

"So, I will need you to carry all our things for some time. Once I've gotten used to it, I'll carry my part again later" ended Harry.

"What is the capacity for your absorption seal?" asked Agumon.

"Calculating from my current reserve, it will take a month to fully charge it, give or take a few days" answered Harry.

"But don't worry, even if it is not yet full, I can still release it and restore my energy. So I will still be able to support you and we will still have our daily spars" added Harry while fondly patting his partner.

'To use such a seal on yourself… It's like trying to kill yourself, especially in a world where survival of the fittest is an unspoken rule like Digital World. The fact that he is still using it while knowing full well of the risks only means that he truly trusted me with his life. I won't let him down… I will protect him!' thought Agumon determinedly as he caught Harry who started to fall down as he activated the seal.

"T-that… this level of… e-exhaustion… e-exceeds… my prediction" panted Harry as he kneels on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Can you walk?" asked Agumon worriedly.

"Yeah, but not for long. Our progress… w-will be considerably… slowed with this" answered Harry.

"It's okay aibou, take as much time as you need. I will be training myself anyway so it's not like I will need to walk around" assured Agumon.

"If you're okay with it then… Wait, what's that over there?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Now that you mention it, it's getting bigger and bigger" commented Agumon.

"…It's like déjà vu when we crash to this island isn't it Agumon" pointed out Harry.

"Sure is Harry" answered Agumon as he observes that the object is starting to get even bigger.

"And don't you think that the object over there is even bigger than this island?" asked Harry.

"…I…I t-think so" replied Agumon worriedly. The two looked at the rapidly increasing size of the land in equally growing terrified eyes. They started to panic when they looked at each other's terrified eyes, concluding that they must have arrived at the same conclusion.

"….AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" screamed out Agumon.

"…of all the time for such things to happen and when I just activated my seal too. AGUMON, HOLD ON TO ME AND GRAB THAT TREE OVER THERE! IN MY STATE, I CANNOT ENHANCE MY LIMBS WITH MAGIC!" yelled Harry.

Nodding, Agumon did as he told and grab onto Harry and a nearby tree. As the small island crashed violently, the tree that the yellow dinosaur held on to is ripped away from the force of the collision, ejecting them both high into the sky before falling to the ground.

Fortunately, they collided to an area with sandy ground and thus, able to land safely due to the sand cushioning their impact. Recovering from the horrible experience, both of them remove any sand on their person before looking at the crumbling island.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Beach

"That does it. I'm going to go back to File Island no matter what, find Devimon, and RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" said Harry, hissing out the last part of the sentence.

"Don't worry aibou. I WILL BE EVERY STEP BESIDE YOU AND BURN HIM DOWN TO ASHES!" shouted out Agumon, just as angry as his human partner.

"In any case, since we're near to the sea at the moment, let's catch some fish first since judging by the position of the sun, it will be dark soon enough" said Harry as brush off any remaining sand on his clothes.

"Okay Harry!" said Agumon quite cheerfully despite just screaming in rage not long ago.

And so, they manage to catch several fish for their provisions. Securing them in the specially-made stasis seal that he creates, the both of them decide to explore the forest beyond them, trying to locate a freshwater source. After some more walking and battling wild digimon that attack them, both of them manage to find a small pond and decide to camp there.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Pond

Cooking the food they obtain with the spice that Harry collect and fire from Agumon's attack, the delicious meal is done in no time. Digging in, the both of them devour the foods since training heavily made their bodies demand more energy and made them hungrier. Once finished, Harry decided to do a couple of exercise, joining Agumon.

"Agumon, although the digimon we fought is a couple of child-level digimon, they seem stronger than the Digimon back in File Island aren't they?"

"Yeah. And that probably means that the adult-level digimon is even stronger" as Agumon let out some grunts due to his exercises.

"In that case, it will be even more imperative that we get as strong as possible. I will also try to increase my speed so that I will not at least be on your way" said Harry as he let out a couple of grunts of his own.

"Then, I guess it's time for more spars right, aibou?" grinned Agumon excitedly as he finish the last of his warm-ups and settles down to his own fighting stance.

"…I guess so" agreed Harry with a grin of his own as some black lines started to travel all around his body as they glowed slightly before disappearing. Understanding that his partner just released the seal, Agumon decides not to hold back and immediately make the first move.

After half an hour, the both of them lays panting; Agumon still more bruised than Harry but certainly a huge improvement from their first spar. After washing both of their bodies and bandaging their injuries, both of them decides to do some more exercises to end the day.

"Harry, could you seal my powers the same way you seal your magic? I think it will be handy for training too" asked Agumon.

"Hmm… I will need to devise a whole new seal. But I think it is still beyond my capabilities. Digimon like you have energy that is complete opposite of magic. This is what I assumed since your kind are named from the word 'digital' and any experience of combining the two technology has always ended in failure"

"Now, I don't know why my magic doesn't seem to be harmful to you but I have read in several books that digital or electronic items are ruined if brought into places with high level of concentration of magic. By that logic, all magic I used on you should be harmful no matter what nature it is but for some reason, my magic seems to behave strangely ever since I arrived here…"

"But back to our topic of conversation, it should be possible but I just don't have the sufficient knowledge to design such advance seal. And the only one that can create that seal and activate it successfully without adverse effect on you would probably be my magic. Advance since I don't know the nature of your energy and I don't even know how to analyse other wizards' magic yet, let alone another form of energy that is unknown to the Wizarding World and the total opposite of magic" explained Harry.

"I see… I guess I have to just stick with the usual old fashioned training" said Agumon.

"Sorry Agumon, I…"

"It's fine aibou. Besides, you're currently weak right now with that seal on you right? If I have my powers sealed too, we'll be sitting duck for our opponents" said Agumon. With that, the conversation comes to an end and the both of them spend the rest of the exercise in comfortable silence.

After finishing their exercise, both of them wash themselves once more before going to sleep. As they were about to sleep, Agumon once more hugged Harry while cuddling to his neck. Feeling a bit weird despite the happiness that he felt, Harry asked Agumon.

"Why are you so clingy these past few days ever since the cave?"

"I don't know. It's just feel so comfortable when you hugged me that time and I can't stop myself ever since. It's not bothering you right, aibou?" answered a slightly blushing Agumon, invisible in the dark of the night.

"No, I'm fine with it" assured Harry.

"Hey Agumon, how do you think we can return to File Island?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Even if we can fly, I don't think I can cross that large ocean" answered Agumon.

"I'm worried about the others Agumon. If Devimon can send us to a place this far in just half a day, I don't think that the others can stand a chance against him"

"I know… And I have been hearing about a continent beyond File Island ever since I was a Koromon. It's called the Server Continent or something and they say that it is home to a powerful digimon. Since we just fought against some of them, I think it is safe to assume that we're in that continent"

"I see… So we really are far away from File Island. I've been thinking about going back there with a raft" pondered Harry.

"A raft? It would be a hard and long journey aibou… And besides, why would you even care about them? They hurt your feelings and ignored you!" protested Agumon.

"I haven't forgotten nor have I forgiven any of them, that's for damn sure. But I just can't ignore them; it's simply my feelings, my heart as human. We humans need reason to hate someone, no matter how little and petty. But if we see someone needing help and we can give it, our body will move to help that person unless our hate is stronger. It's called conscience and I can't help but wanting to help them Agumon" said Harry.

"…You really are kind, Harry" admitted Agumon as he hugged his partner more tightly.

"I-It's nothing! Don't say stupid things!" denied a suddenly embarrassed Harry.

"A-anyway, I was thinking about using raft to get to them but even that is impossible" said Harry quickly to avoid any teasing Agumon might say.

"And why is it impossible?"

"I don't know the direction. True, I could use the stars above to guide me but I don't know the exact position of the stars when I'm in File Island. If I misread the position of the stars, we will be stranded in the middle of the sea and that is a risk I cannot take, despite my eidetic memory. Looks like we simply need to find someone to guide us to File Island" explained Harry.

"Hmm… They said that in Server Continent lives an incredibly intelligent digimon that knows everything. They called him Picmon? Or Pilomon? No, it's Piccolomon (Piximon) or so I heard" supplied Agumon helpfully.

"Then our objective would be to search for this 'Piccolomon'"

"That's all well and good but they also said that Piccolomon is quite eccentric"

"Nevertheless, he is our best chance in returning to File Island and help the others defeat Devimon. Besides, you want to help your digimon friends too right?" tried Harry.

"…When you put it that way, yes, I want too. But still, I won't stay quiet if they insult you and hurt your feelings again!" declared Agumon protectively.

"That's fine. Do it because you want to save your peers, not because you want to save the other children. As long as you have enough reason to fight for them, that's okay with me" smiled Harry. And with that matter resolved, Agumon and Harry went to sleep as they hugged each other tightly.

'Why would I be feeling like this? Is this really how brothers should feel about each other as they hug each other? Or could I be wrong?' thought Harry as he fall asleep.

* * *

Next Morning, Same Place

Harry untangle himself from his lumbering partner and stretch his body to work out some of the kinks he got due to hugging Agumon all night. Seeing that his partner is still sleeping, Harry decides to secure some grubs for their breakfast. Upon finishing his last touch on the scrumptious meal, Harry went back to their makeshift camp to wake Agumon. Waking up, Agumon rubbed his eyes and look at his partner blearily.

"Ahh… Good morning Harry" said Agumon.

"Morning to you too sleepyhead" replied Harry as he pat his partners' snout affectionately. Agumon lean on Harry's hand while letting out a deep purr, almost a growl. Chuckling, Harry divide the breakfast his made for both of them and eat their breakfast silently.

"…Aibou, didn't you say that the seal will make you exhausted for at least two day? How could you walk around and hunt for foods?" asked Agumon suddenly, noticing that his partner doesn't show any sign of exhaustion.

"I thought so too. But I made a foolish mistake. Just because my magic is sealed, doesn't mean that my muscle deteriorates. So, I can still do my daily routine, just with no magic. I guess the more accurate way of describing my condition now is that I tire much more easily than before" explained Harry.

"Then you'll carry some of our stuffs to train your muscle, right?" asked Agumon hopefully.

"Heh, I guess so. But I'm still making yours much heavier with my limited magic. Nice try by the way" chuckled Harry as Agumon groaned in disappointment. The rest of the breakfast went on in comfortable silence.

After finishing their breakfast, Harry decides to forego his studying and joins Agumon in his morning exercises and spars as well. After few hours of training, Harry decided that they should secure more raw foods to increase their provisions. Done with those and other morning routine that they need to do, Harry and Agumon continue their journey.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Prairie

As they walk, Harry reads his books while Agumon lift weights, they arrived in a prairie. Keeping up their guard as they walk, Harry stretch his senses while he reads while Agumon takes in their surrounding with careful eyes, looking for anything suspicious. The reason why they have been on their guard is that they have been attacked by some aggressive group of child-level digimon.

Despite being weaker than Agumon, due to their numerous quantities, Agumon only managed to defeat them with some trouble. The fact that Harry just observes without giving any orders is also one of the reason why Agumon have such difficulties with the enemies. After healing Agumon when the battle is over, Harry explains that although teamwork is important, he didn't want Agumon to be overly dependent with his tactics and leaving his own brain undeveloped.

Satisfied, Agumon cheers at his victory and starts to keep his senses up as he train to watch further ambushes and now, they reach the open-field of prairie. Harry decides that he needs rest as his muscles are not as developed as Agumon and he didn't want to waste what little magic he has to restore it. Agreeing, Agumon picked a good spot for resting and help the exhausted green eyed wizard rest by watching his surrounding, taking that opportunity to rest his strained muscle from the heavy exercises.

"Aibou, you're alright?" asked Agumon as they sit near each other.

"I'm okay. My muscle is just not that developed yet since I have always been using magic to increase my stamina" explained Harry as he flipped his notes to the next page, writing more formulae and complicated kanji.

"What are you doing?" asked Agumon curiously, peering over his partner's notes.

"I'm trying to come up with some hand-signs combination. The book just gave me the form of each hand-signs while describing their individual properties. So, I was thinking of combining those hand-signs to form a new magic. Preferably something that can amplify your technique by increasing the concentration of oxygen or something" answered Harry as he writes.

Nodding, Agumon returns to his self-imposed duty as his stomach suddenly growled loudly. Blushing since it's not even time for lunch, Agumon turn his head slowly toward Harry with slightly mortified eyes. Looking at Harry's mocking eyes, Agumon blushes further. Before Agumon spoke any further, Harry unsealed some of their pre-prepared meals and gives it to Agumon while chuckling quietly before returning to his notes.

Relieved that his Harry (his? Since when did he start to refer to his partner as 'his Harry'?) decided not to mock him for his glutton, Agumon ate his foods as he survey his surroundings with a tinge of red in his face. Finished with his snack, Agumon decides that they have rest enough and should continue with their journey. Surprised but in an extremely pleasant way that his partner decides to take the lead for once, Harry nods and sealed his notes while bringing out his books to read as they walk.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Punimon Village

After few hours of walking beside his grunting partner, Harry started to feel tired once more. Seeing a village nearby, he decided to visit the village to gather more information on the elusive Piccolomon. As he and Agumon arrived in the beautiful village, Harry and Agumon saw that they are filled with red ball digimon with few Gabumons loitering around in the village.

As all eyes fall on them, Harry and Agumon introduce themselves to the friendly digimon. Receiving a very warm welcome from all of the village inhabitants, Harry and Agumon decides to cut to the chase and ask about Piccolomon. Unfortunately, all of the villagers are equally clueless as to the whereabouts of the hermit-like digimon.

Slightly disheartened with that, Harry and Agumon shook their head as they seal their books and miniaturised firewood before asking if there is something that they can help with in the village. Nodding happily, the Gabumons ask them to help with their daily routine. Nodding, Agumon help Gabumons in managing their fields as Harry went with another group of Gabumons to gather some fruits and cook for meals. As the sun is high up in the sky, one stronger-looking Gabumon yelled out that it's time for break.

Realising immediately that the Gabumon must be the leader, Harry and Agumon followed the crowd as they began dividing their meals. Surprised at the larger amount of portion that they got compared to the rest of the villagers, Harry and Agumon move to return some of their portion only to be thwarted, saying that they did not have much guest in the past and that they want to make their guest feel welcome.

After checking that they are truly sincere and that this is no trap, Harry and Agumon thanked the leader profusely before eating, sharing their experience in File Island and what happened to them and why they want to search for Piccolomon. Both the Punimons and Gabumons listened with rapt attention, understanding why they need to find Piccolomon as they doubt other digimon have the knowledge of crossing the wide sea without a sea-based digimon.

Finished with their meals, the Gabumons and Agumon moved to continue with their work. As Harry began moving to help, the Punimons decided to jump to him, asking to play with them. Flinching and slightly overwhelmed from the physical contact from someone other than Agumon, Harry slowly remove the Punimon clutching his body.

Agreeing, Harry brought out his violin and began playing a calming, happy tune for the in-training digimon while infusing the sweet melody with his own feelings and magic. The Punimon listening to his performance as well as several Gabumons and Agumon who listened to his performance drop whatever activities they were doing and move closer to Harry, entranced by the simple yet otherworldly melody.

Harry continued playing for the Punimon without noticing the sudden increase in the crowd, closing his eyes and synchronising his mind with that of the nature as he lets out his emotions with the music he played. Finally dragging out the last tune, Harry stopped playing after he finished with one movement and open his eyes.

Surprised by the amount of his listeners and at the same time noticing that all of the villagers are actually listening, Harry blushes heavily as the clapping begin with Agumon being the loudest and cheering loudly, action that is soon mimicked by the villagers as they laughed happily. Suddenly, a loud booming voice resounded through the village from somewhere on the outskirts of the village.

Alerted, Harry instructed the Punimon to hide somewhere in the village before following Agumon and the Gabumons to the source of the noise. Arriving there, Harry met with a large red coloured dinosaur speaking in deep guttural sound.

"You are within Etemon-sama territory. Surrender yourself and the rest of the villagers otherwise be wiped out by me!"

"But this is not even his territory! We know because we have been chased out before rebuilding the village!" protested one of the Gabumon which receives a very loud roar from the dinosaur.

"SHUT UP! I, Tyrannomon, a distinguished member of the surveillance team of Etemon-sama received orders that whatever area comes to my sight belonged to HIM!" spoke the now identified Tyrannomon loudly. Frowning at the tyrant, Harry exchanged glances with Agumon before nodding and Agumon settles down to his fighting stance.

"Ho, you want to stand up and fight instead of giving up?" asked Tyrannomon, amused by Agumon's action.

"My partner and I do not agree with tyranny. So I will give you a choice on behalf of my partner, leave this place or be destroyed!" declared Agumon. The Gabumons looked at them with horrified eyes and freezes where they stand upon hearing Tyrannomon's reply.

"Ku ku ku… HA HA HA HA! How AMUSING! Although I see that you are well-built, signs of training, you're just a child-level unlike me, an adult-level" laughed out Tyrannomon. Upon hearing this, Agumon bristled slightly on the assault on his sensitive matter before calming down when his partner speak.

"Strength is not determined by level. The ability to adjust and adapt, work with what you have and the surroundings to achieve victory play a more crucial role in battles. And by that reply, you do not have any intention of leaving here quietly?"

"Don't JOKE! Strength is EVERYTHING FOOLISH HUMAN! DIE!" said Tyrannomon before launching his claws to Harry. Looking at this straightforward attack, Harry focus what magic he has to reinforce his limbs to perform the very first move he used on Agumon, launching the red dinosaur to the sky.

"Now Agumon! Fire your strongest Baby Burner and make sure that you don't focus on one point but cover all of his body with your attack!" ordered Harry as Agumon nods and launch a streaming Baby Burner. Tyrannomon roared in pain at the heat of the unexpectedly powerful flame before groaning upon the impact of his body to the ground. The Gabumons who act as spectators gaped upon seeing the scene.

"Grrr… Don't think such basic attack is enough to beat me!"

"Agumon! Don't let him recover! Pelt him on long range with Baby Flame!" ordered Harry. Realising his partners' plan instantly, Agumon immediately fire a lot of weaker version but fast fireballs to buy his partner some time.

'Agumon fire attack does not seem to be effective since I don't see any burn marks on his body. But his weird movement of shielding his skin with his red fur… Does that mean something? Wait… his chin has a slightly burn marks! Bingo!' thought Harry triumphantly as Agumon comes flying to him from being punched by Tyrannomon.

"I won't forgive you! DIEE!" charged Tyrannomon.

"Can you still fight, Agumon?" asked Harry after catching him.

"Of course aibou! Your punches hurt more than his! What's the plan then?" grinned Agumon while wiping his slightly bloodied lip.

"Aim for his chin! And ensure that you hit the direct centre of it. If all goes well, one move of 'that' will be more than enough" smiled Harry while looking at the charging Tyrannomon.

"OKAY!" said Agumon as he waited for Tyrannomon until he reached a certain distance before running towards the red dinosaur. Coating his fist flames, Agumon jumped, using his running as momentum to reach as high as possible and…

"FIRE UPPERCUT!" yelled Agumon as he punched his foe with overheated claws, digging through the weak flesh like butter and destroys Tyrannomon instantly without giving him time to scream in pain.

"Hahh… Hahh… Did it, Har-ry…" said Agumon as he topples over. Before he reaches the ground, Harry catch him and started tending to his wounds.

"Speaking so arrogantly that my punches are stronger than his even though you are in pain… And concentrating that much power on that incomplete technique… Very reckless, but hey, you managed to beat him in one strike huh?" admonished/praised Harry.

"Yeah! I managed to pull it off somehow. And it's true that your punch hurts more. I just used up my energy for that last strike" slurred out Agumon while grinning stupidly as Harry cradled him.

"I guess so. But still, to managed to master that in the middle of battle and beat him in one strike even though you hit him in his weak spot… You're really something Agumon. I'm proud of you" exclaimed Harry as Agumon blushes on his partner's arms. Suddenly, loud cheering reverberated throughout the whole village as Gabumons surround them and the Punimons jumped wildly, congratulating the duo in beating Tyrannomon.

"That's amazing! Especially when you flipped Tyrannomon and use that fire uppercut!" and more praises come spilling out from Gabumons and Punimons as they continue their cheering, resulting in dark red shades appearing in said duo cheeks.

"Aaa… But since we beat him, this 'Etemon-sama' will know that something is wrong in this area when he no longer receive report from his subordinates. You will be in danger because of us" said Harry worriedly as he puts Agumon down to let him rest a bit.

"It's fine. We know that when that Tyrannomon comes that either we live the rest of our lives as slave or be killed for defying his lord. So I will instead thank you two on behalf of the village for saving us. And as for him hunting us, we can build our village somewhere else, farther than here. We will also have some time since Etemon will probably know around two to three days or if we're lucky, a week about this incidence"

"So please, stay in our soon-to-be deserted village and let Agumon rest as you play for us again" asked the village leader. Touched by the sincerity of the Gabumons, Harry nod and spend the rest of the day treating Agumon, eating together and perform his violin for the villagers.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Punimon Village, Midnight

'I had expected them to kick us out when we beat Tyrannomon… I know it's illogical but that is what I expected from them nevertheless' thought Harry as Agumon once more used him as pillow.

'I keep on thinking for the worst case scenario and the worst from everyone yet here I am, proven wrong once more… this time, by stranger that I just met… Thank you to whatever deities watching over me to send me to this world… This moment made every suffering I had worth it' continued Harry as he looked at Agumon affectionately.

'And Agumon put so much effort to protect me and the villagers. He taught me very important lesson as well… he's more than just partner to me…' ended Harry as he hugged his partner more tightly and followed his partner and go to sleep.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Great Plains

As dawn breaks and all of the inhabitants of Punimon Village woke up and did their daily routine, Harry and Agumon tried to convince them to travel with them to protect them. The leader, however, refused their offer, saying that their numerous numbers will make it next to impossible to protect them. And thus, Harry and Agumon continue on their own journey to find Piccolomon as the Gabumons and Punimons start searching somewhere far and quiet for their new village.

And thus, Harry and Agumon continue their trekking of the prairie and eventually reach to a vast and grand-looking plain. Awestruck by the view, the duo continue walking while admiring the beautiful view of the greeneries, slightly startled from the huge difference from the plains of Earth. Right now, Harry has started carrying more of their luggage to develop his overall muscle and follow his partner lead in lifting weights as they walk, pausing every few minutes or so before continuing.

As they took in the green expanse of the plain, they are suddenly struck by one same thing. That it is too quiet and not the peace quiet, but something ominous that somehow sends shiver to their back.

Suddenly, Harry hold out a hand to stop both of them and look downward. Following his partner line of sight, Agumon tried to search for something suspicious in the ground and found a black wire in the distance.

"Aibou, what's with that black line?" asked Agumon as he went to his fighting stance and stretch out his senses.

"…I don't know. It's really weird. It does not contain the same level of evil as Devimon though…" commented Harry.

"What's so weird about that? Surely there is someone that is less evil than that bastard" said Agumon hostilely.

"That's not what I meant. It's the way the power is being spread out. I realised that it is dark-attribute energy with a quite neutral feeling to it. But the power is spread in exactly same amount among all the wires" said Harry.

"Usually, as the power moves away from the source, the intensity decreases due to some friction caused by whatever particles nearby. That is why your projectile attack loses its energy as it moves away from you. But in this case, it does not happen. No, it's more like the wire itself is a body. That's the only theory that comes to my mind that makes sense"

"And if it is one body, it is a fairly large body since I cannot see the end of the wire. That's why it is better for us if we don't go inside the wire otherwise we will be inside of whatever digimon this is" explained Harry.

"I guess you're right… Looks like we have to find another way" agreed Agumon as he walked to another direction.

"It would seem so. Let's try to back away from the black wire a bit though. Expect all kinds of ambush Agumon and don't let your guard down" ordered Harry as he followed Agumon and moved away from the black wire. After some time, they decide to take a break and have their lunch. After foraging the great plain for some berries and fruits, Harry take out their meat provisions and started cooking for both of them.

"What do you think of those black wires Harry?" asked Agumon as he took the offered foods.

"Hmm… I can't think of a body structure made out of thin wire. And the energy distribution is way too perfect, too equal along the wire. Like a machine…" trailed off Harry as he paused in eating while scrunching his eyebrow in concentration.

"Aibou?"

"What if… What if it is a machine? It would explain the energy distribution as well as the feeling since a machine has no feelings, it is only follows those who used it. It would also explain the structure of the wire. In Earth, wires are used to transmit electricity to other places and would decrease due to the resistance it met from the wires"

"Yet, the energy this wire is travelling does not decrease at all… If that is the case, the creator must be a true genius, to design a material that is capable of eliminating any energy loss. And if it is true that the energy is transmitted somewhere, then there must be a station where the energy is produced"

"In that station, there will be a lot of intelligent being that probably has information on Piccolomon. But the Tyrannomon back in Punimon village bugs me. It could be that this Etemon-sama is the source of this energy. What do you think, Agumon? Should we follow the wire or should we just find Piccolomon on our own?" asked Harry.

"Hmm… This case is exactly like that mountain back in File Island. And you said it yourself didn't you, aibou? If we're not willing to take the risk, we will never move forward. Let's follow the wire, it has better chance in finding Piccolomon than just wandering aimlessly in this Server Continent" offered Agumon.

"Then, we need to be prepared at all times Agumon. I doubt that Tyrannomon is the strongest among 'Etemon-sama' armies" replied Harry as he wiped his mouth and pack all of their belongings before warming up for the spars with Agumon. Seeing that his partner is finished with his warm ups, Agumon lets out a savage grin at the oncoming spars and the black lines that runs along Harry's body that flashes before disappearing.

After an hour of sparring, both of them lay down on the ground panting heavily but clearly satisfied from the previous activities.

"I definitely feel the improvement. I can't believe how much magic I can save by training my muscle and how much longer I can use magic by training with the absorption seal. You definitely improve a lot too Agumon, to be able to land that much blows on me" panted out Harry, grinning tiredly to his partner.

"Hah! I can't let you improve by yourself. Just you watch aibou! I'll start winning at least half of our spars soon enough" exclaimed Agumon cockily. Shaking his head in exasperation, Harry used his leftover magic to try out some healing spells he learnt from his book.

"Wow~~, that feels so good Harr-ryy" said Agumon, purring out in content from the healing.

'I didn't think I could do it in one try like that. Maybe I have some healing affinity?' thought Harry as he healed the both of them before using salves and bandages to treat the rest of the wounds.

"Hahh~~…! You okay aibou?" asked Agumon worriedly as Harry suddenly dropped in exhaustion.

"Yeah, I m-must have used too much" said Harry.

"…Rest aibou, I'll guard the area" ordered Agumon as he cradled his partner. Nodding, Harry sealed the rest of his magic, closed his eyes and evened out his breathing and took a light nap. Upon waking up, Harry feels more refreshed and slightly energised from the rest.

"You feel any better?" asked Agumon.

"Yeah, much better. Let's move, we waste enough time as it is" ordered Harry as he move to take some of his luggage. Following his partner, Harry and Agumon continue their walk and stop as dusk falls. After finishing their routine along with more sparring and exercising, Harry and Agumon decides to rest in turn so that they won't be defenceless with Agumon taking the first watch while Harry finished the last of the watch, both meditate during the watch to rest their bodies and also to heighten their senses.

And so for the next three days, Harry and Agumon continue their journey, using the black wire as their guide. During those three days, their roads are littered with aggressive digimon and forced them to fight to defend themselves. Fortunately, in each of their fights, they only have single adult-level digimon or not more than three child-level digimon as their adversaries. With their teamwork (though Harry taking quite a passive role in each battle due to the recently applied seal), they manage to triumph in every battles.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Desert

"Hey, don't force yourself, Agumon. Your wounds still haven't healed completely yet from the last fight. Let me lighten the load a bit" advised Harry worriedly.

"It's fine Harry, I'll manage somehow. Besides, I'm just following your own plan, train like crazy" grinned Agumon cheekily though the effect is slightly diminished with the amount of bandage on his body. Nevertheless, Harry lets out a sigh while smiling fondly at his partner.

"Alright then, but only on one condition. If I said that you are exhausted and that we need to rest, I expect that you will follow my instruction to the letter" ordered Harry while trying and failing (miserably) to look stern.

"Aye Aye Sir!" laughed out Agumon.

Agumon just managed to fell another strong adult-level digimon by the name Fugamon. Despite barely defeating him, Harry definitely notice the significant improvement coming from his partner since there is no assist coming from him and Agumon manage to defeat him much faster than the precious opponents.

'But first those Pyocomon then the Numemon and after them the Punimons and Gabumons. Not to mention, we defeat a different Monochromon on the same day. All of them have the same name and form then could Agumon also be…'

"Agumon, is your name really Agumon?" asked Harry.

"It is, why?" returned Agumon.

"Then, is there any other Agumon or Koromon around?"

"There should be a lot of us, scattered around Digital World" confirmed Agumon.

"Then the name Agumon is not your name. It's just the name of your species" said Harry.

"What's the difference, aibou?" asked Agumon curiously.

"The lack of identity. If I call you Agumon, that is I call you by your species, then that means is the exact same thing that you call me as human or any other children as human. But you don't right? That's because each of us has our own name. That name gives us identity so I'll ask you once more. What's your name?" explained Harry.

"Hmm… Even though you asked me I don't really know. I've always been called as Koromon before I met you and Agumon as your partner so I don't really have a name…" trailed off Agumon, slightly sad now that he understand what Harry is trying to say.

"Hmm… If you want, I can give you a name though" offered Harry.

"Really? Of course I want it! What's my name?" asked Agumon excitedly.

"…Nothing comes to mind yet, though it won't feel entirely right if I named you like some mere pet. How about this, I'll give you your first name and you choose your own last name" said Harry

"Ok, take your time aibou" replied Agumon, content that he will eventually have a name for himself.

As they walk, they saw an incredibly out of place stone slab. On the stone slab, a weird sun-like pattern is carved out and for some reason, the carving attracts both of them. When they have gotten close enough, the stone slab immediately shine with golden light and decreases in size before floating in front of them. Not knowing the object, Harry take the now sun-symbol glass carving before sealing it in his storage seal for further studies.

Unfortunately, it is at that time that they notice that they are surrounded by a group of Tyrannomon appearing out of nowhere. Harry and Agumon count that there are five of them and seeing the threat, Harry releases his magic absorbing seal; granting him roughly two days amount of magic.

"Look what we have here, the famous duo of a human and an Agumon. You must be the one who caused our leaders' disappearance then?" growled out one of the Tyrannomon.

"Though I'm flattered that you thought so highly of us, I don't think I know this leader of yours that I might have defeated? You see, I don't make it a habit of mine to remember weakling" mocked Harry. One of the Tyrannomon roared in anger before launching a huge fireball. Although strong and fast, Harry and Agumon managed to dodge easily since their opponent's attack is slightly off.

"FOOL! They beat leader! Don't fall for their taunts!" screamed out another Tyrannomon while bashing his fist onto his angered friend.

"But they killed LEADER!"

"And we will kill them for that. But we must be calm, like what leader said!"

"…Agumon, you still remember their weakness right? Attack now while they are still arguing!" whispered Harry as he starts dashing to his target while cocking his fist back as he empower it with magic with Agumon aiming for another Tyrannomon. Sadly, three other Tyrannomon who are not paying attention to their comrades' foolishness spotted them and fire three huge fireballs which force them to regroup and miss their chance.

"If the two of you are done bitching, we got some raw meat to roast" said an annoyed Tyrannomon.

"We'll burn them! For Etemon-sama and LEADER!" yelled out an excited Tyrannomon.

"Etemon-sama? If I recall, your leader also mention some guy like that. Is he the one that create these black wires?" asked Harry as he raked his brain for a plan.

"…You have very sharp eyes to notice the black network" commented the last Tyrannomon.

"'Black Network' you say? It does not transfer energy?"

"Of course not! It acts as a camera so that everything within its vicinity is recorded and can be viewed by Etemon-sama" gloats out the rash Tyrannomon which earned him three punches from his comrade while the last one face palmed.

"I didn't know that Etemon's lackey is that generous in sharing inside information. To spill everything when I don't even ask for it…" grinned Harry mockingly. This only made the five Tyrannomons angrier and started spewing out fireballs. Cursing quietly, Harry and Agumon tried to dodge the continuous fireball.

"Don't you think that taunting them is a bad idea, aibou?" said Agumon as he used a chunk of his reserve to counter some of the fireballs while dodging the rest.

"…I may have miscalculated their reactions. I had hoped that by saying that, they will fight amongst themselves and give us more time" admitted Harry as he form several hand-signs and two shield shimmers in his hand to deflect the fireball.

After the Tyrannomon stop firing their attacks, Harry and Agumon falls to the ground in exhaustion with burn marks littered around their bodies and smokes covering them. As the smoke disappear, the Tyrannomon gaped slightly in surprise.

"How could they still be alive after that?" asked Tyrannomon as he panted slightly.

"We really can't underestimate him. No wonder leader got defeated… But look at them. Their clearly exhausted, just one more of our combined strike will kill them" commented another Tyrannomon. Nodding, the others charged their energy to blow out their strongest fireball toward Harry and Agumon.

"…Harry, leave this to me and run" said Agumon calmly.

"But what about you?" asked Harry.

"I'll stop them and give you some time to run. Now! RUN!" ordered Agumon as he stared intensely to him human partner.

"I WON'T ABANDON YOU DAMMIT! I HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN YOU A NAME!" screamed out Harry.

"THERE'S NO OTHER WAY! I WON'T HAVE YOU DIE BEFORE ME! And besides, this is my responsibility. You shouldn't have to fight at all! But since I'm weak, too weak… you're forced to fight with me. I CAN'T EVEN DIGIVOLVE TO MY NEXT FORM THAT'S WHY! At least, I WANT TO PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" countered Agumon just as loudly.

In response to that, Harry use whatever magic he had left and punched his partner, causing Agumon to meet the ground face first.

"…Don't say such sad things Agumon. We're partners and since we live together, when we die, we die together. Besides you cannot fight them in that state after I punch you anyway" whispered Harry.

"And don't you dare give up Agumon… You're the one who taught me that to live is to suffer and that we must not give in to despair. STAND UP! We're going to fight them and triumph like before Agumon!" encouraged Harry.

"But, you're out of energy as am I. We can't possibly fight them in our condition" said Agumon as he stands up.

"Never lose hope Agumon. For as long as we are alive, then there is something that we can do. Those that give in to their despair will lose just like I have" replied Harry, patting his partner snout to calm him down. Soothed from his partner patting, Agumon smiled.

"Yeah… You're right aibou. Guess I need to listen to my own words huh?" admitted Agumon as the five Tyrannomon started to breathe out fire.

"Yeah, and don't worry Agumon. If you start talking nonsense again, I'll beat you down much harder than I just did" grinned Harry as his partner shivered. Then, upon hearing "FIRE BREATH" from the Tyrannomon, the duo returns their attention back to the approaching flames. The Tyrannomon lets out a victory roar as they saw that the flames swallowed them.

"Serves them right! With this, Leader will be able to rest peacefully and Etemon-sama will be satisfied" cheered out one of the Tyrannomon and soon, all of the Tyrannomon started to revel in their victory.

Suddenly, the flames are blown away as a bright golden light shines brightly from their intended target. Mouth hanging open in surprise, they watch as the yellow dinosaur finally digivolve.

"Agumon digivolve to… GeoGreymon!" shouted out the now GeoGreymon.

The once small, albeit tight with muscle yellow dinosaur, now digivolve to a huge orange coloured dinosaur with blue striped on its orange body and red striped lethal-looking carapace on his head. The imposing sight is completed by the solid built that display gorgeous-looking muscle on every part of his body. On his head, Harry stands in surprise.

"You digivolved!" cheered Harry.

"Yeah! About damn time too!" exclaimed GeoGreymon just as cheerful.

"I feel more powerful GeoGreymon. Like finally taking a breath in fresh air after being in a sewer for years" said Harry as his magic suddenly glows and settles near his body, coating him in a thick golden aura.

"Your magic feels much stronger too, aibou! It's like tripled!" said GeoGreymon in surprise.

"WHY CAN'T THE BOTH OF YOU JUST STAY DEAD!" screamed out all five frustrated Tyrannomon.

"…We were having a lot of trouble by those guys?" asked GeoGreymon owlishly.

"Now that you mention it, it is quite embarrassing… I can't believe we were almost defeated by them" answered Harry with wide eyes.

"SHUT UP! TAKE THIS! FIRE BREATH!" screamed out the group of Tyrannomon as they launched their attack.

"Hah! A desperate last attack? Let's show them GeoGreymon what a true flame is like!" declared Harry as he form several hand-signs.

"YEAH! Take this, MEGA FLAME!" yelled out GeoGreymon as he fired stream of super high-temperature flames from his mouth.

"NOT DONE YET! VENTUS!" yelled out Harry as he used his new combination magic derived from charms and hand-signs. Pointing both of his palm towards his adversary, Harry willed his magic to flow with his partner attack, combining the slicing whirlwind with the superheated flame forming waves of flames coming to the Tyrannomon.

Upon looking at the wide range attack, the Tyrannomon bowed their heads in resignation before being swallowed up by the flames and reduced to ashes which transforms into small packet of data. Panting heavily after forcing his magic to use such high-level magic, Harry started to fall from GeoGreymon head only to be caught and held gently by the twelve feet tall orange dinosaur.

"You okay, aibou?"

"Yeah… Looks like I used all of my magic to create that whirlwind. But still, somehow, it became easier for me to use magic. I wonder, is it because you digivolve to your next form?"

"Maybe but back to you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just need a rest. And by the way, congratulations on becoming GeoGreymon"

"Thanks aibou. Couldn't have done it without you"

"After seeing the destruction that you are capable of from now on, you will be known as Havoc"

"Havoc… Not bad aibou. Then I'll take the name Grey from Greymon as my last name"

"Havoc Grey… that has a nice ring to it" smiled Harry.

"And will you be staying in that form?" asked Harry.

"Just for a while since I need to carry you. After that, I'll return back to Agumon" answered Havoc.

"Don't return to Agumon. For now, your stable form is Agumon so to increase your strength exponentially, we must eliminate any discomfort you felt as GeoGreymon. When that discomfort is gone, your natural form will be GeoGreymon and your strength would probably skyrocket. But you have to make sure that you can return your to your prior forms, being small has its advantages after all" ordered Harry tiredly.

"Aye Aye Sir!" replied Havoc as he carries Harry.

Suddenly, in the middle of the desert, a forest suddenly appears. Noticing the unnatural cracks around the opening, Harry immediately deduce that this must be a pocket dimension like his storage seal and informs Havoc. Hearing that, Havoc settles down to his fighting stance as he charge his attack while moving Harry to his shoulder.

"Wait, Wait pi! I'm not an enemy pi! I'm called Piccolomon pi!" as a flying pink ball wave his trident wildly.

"…This little guy here is Piccolomon, Havoc?" asked Harry incredulously.

"…It should be. I'm sensing a great power in that body" answered Havoc as he slightly unsure with his answer.

"Yeah I sense that too but still…" trailed off Harry.

"Yeah I know I'm small pi. Despite being perfect-level digimon pi" admitted Piccolomon sullenly. Feeling bad for hurting another digimon feeling, the duo apologise before being waved off by the kind and friendly digimon.

"It's fine pi! I'm used to it by now pi! Come to my home pi! The others are already in there pi!"

"The others?! They manage to beat Devimon?!" asked Harry in surprise. 'Though it has been a week since we are separated'

"…I'll leave it to them to explain what happens in File Island pi. It's not in my place to say anything pi" said Piccolomon with all traces of humour gone.

'What happen to the others that he become that grim' thought Harry, perched in Havoc's shoulder as they enter Piccolomon's home.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Piccolomon's Home

Finally reaching the home of the perfect digimon after climbing countless stairs, Harry looked in surprise as the children and their partners are cleaning the house. Noticing that Veemon and Taichi are missing and Patamon reverted to Tokomon, Harry decides that it's better to get the confrontation over with and show himself to the children.

All children looked up at the sudden noise only to see their estranged comrade in great surprise. Harry waste no time in asking what happen to all of them and Devimon and is given a brief overview of everything that has happen so far.

"I…see… That much has happen. My condolences for your loss. So this 'Gennai' asks us to find our tag and crest for the next digivolution?" said Harry.

"Yes, and speaking of tag, here's yours" said Koushiro as he handed Harry's hand. Upon reaching his hand, the tag glowed golden just like the sun carving. Realising that the glass is his crest, Harry takes out his discretely from the seal and watched as the crest inserts itself to the tag. Once done, Harry wore the tag and crest as necklace

"Umm… Harry, we just want to apologise for our actions. We don't mean to hurt you. It's just that it's hard for us to ignore the temptations back in the mansion" bowed Sora which is soon followed by the present children.

"I understand… We understand if you choose not to forgive us. But nevertheless, we ask for your forgiveness" added Koushiro.

"…I forgive all of you. I mean, how can I not since you already lose your partners once? But forgiving all of you doesn't mean I can forget what you said to me and right now, I don't trust any of you" answered Harry before being cut off by Havoc.

"As for me, I cannot forgive you yet. I'm not as forgiving as my partner and you have to prove yourself to me that you won't repeat your actions before asking for forgiveness. And we won't be journeying with you since we can't have someone we don't trust watching our back" interrupted Havoc while giving a stern glare to all of the children which successfully frightens them.

"So Agumon has digivolved huh? And we understand and accept it. We just hope that you can forgive us in the future" said Koushiro hurriedly as he saw Mimi was about to interject. The other children is relieved upon hearing the answer.

"Where's Taichi and Veemon?" asked Harry.

"They are in another place for more severe training pi! Taichi needs to be taught a good lesson since he forced Veemon to digivolve to ultimate form which results in rampage pi!" said Piccolomon.

"I see. So you train other digimon?" asked Harry.

"Yup! I take in weak digimon and train them so that they can defend themselves better pi!" said Piccolomon cheerfully. Glancing at Havoc's ready eyes, they nodded to each other before facing Piccolomon.

"Please train us. We can beat several adult digimon but I don't think we are strong enough to defeat perfect digimon" pleaded Havoc. Hearing the response from the duo made Piccolomon smile before taking them both to a dojo. Harry gives an overview of their current abilities as they walk while Piccolomon listened attentively, creating several plans for them.

Upon reaching the dojo, Piccolomon concluded that they lack in stamina and physical abilities and fighting techniques and decides that sparring with them will be the best way to teach them. During the spar, Piccolomon introduces several kata and moves that Harry and Havoc absorbed like a sponge.

After the spar with Piccolomon, the fairy digimon ask them to spend the rest of the time to refine their techniques and spar with each other until they are called for dinner. Seeing them nod, Piccolomon leaves them to their device to prepare for meals while returning his attention to the other children.

As night falls, the dinner is slightly filled with tense atmosphere to which Takeru is oblivious to and gushed out with excitement regarding their adventure in great detail to Harry. Nodding and laughing at the right time encouraged Takeru to share more of his story. Seeing that his partner is at least connecting with one of them and seems to be enjoying it, Havoc finally calm down and manoeuvre his giant body to be able to eat properly.

Once finished, all of them stand up with the exception of Tokomon and Takeru who have used up their energy in retelling their stories before passing out. Chuckling lightly, Harry carry Tokomon while Havoc carry Takeru and bring them to their room. Dropping them gently and cover them with blanket so they can sleep comfortably, Harry and Havoc left the place and go to their own rooms.

"Hey Havoc, do you think you can digivolve to your next form?" asked Harry.

"Doubting your partner? Now that's a first for you" said Havoc teasingly.

"Just answer the question, damn it" blushes Harry.

"Hmm… If we become closer than we are now I'm sure we can digivolve easily. Just like back then with the Tyrannomons. I definitely feel you strongly when I digivolve" answered Havoc passionately.

"And it seems that your digivolution is connected with my magic somehow. If you digivolve further, then my magic will be easier to use" smiled Harry.

"B-B-Buuut… E-e-enough of that. I'm sleepy so come here and sleep Harry" yawned Havoc as he hugged Harry tightly with one hand.

"…This is definitely one of the advantages of having you digivolving. I get to use your limbs and body as my pillow and bed" grinned Harry as he lay down his body to his partner comfortably. 'Since when have it become so right sleeping while hugging him I wonder…' thought Harry.

"Heh. Glad to be of service to you aibou" rumbled the almost sleeping dinosaur as he chuckled lightly. Saying goodnight to each other, Harry and Havoc fell asleep with a peaceful smile in their face, feeling closer with each other from the event of the day.

* * *

Annnnddd Chapter 6 Done! Like usual, review and help me improve this story! Your support is greatly appreciated.

And just an announcement, I will be focusing more on my studies and thus, there will be no update for some time but I will complete this story. I want to give Harry and Agumon good ending after all so don't worry ;)

**Widen Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilightserius:** I have given it some thought but I still don't understand what you are trying to point out. As for whether Angemon stop at perfect-level or ultimate-level... hmm... READ AND FIND OUT .

**Trainhart27: **Thanks!

**Kuraihikaru: **Thx, I do try my best!

**Cho-no-Iro: **I know right! That's part of my reason to just leave the sex part for the sequel and no, I shall repeat, Havoc won't turn to human form since part of the reason why I took the trouble of using digimon as crossover is to pair Harry with Agumon and his digivolutions, not to pair him with human. If I want him with humans, I'll just create an OC and go straight to Harry Potter universe.

**Revius:** Are you SURE that Havoc's digivolution will only get bigger? 100% COMPLETELY SURE? Oh wait, only I know what Havoc's going to be next ;) Don't worry, since Havoc will be with Harry and Havoc will not become human, I have taken care of his size so that it will match Harry ;) And thank goodness, I thought I was revealing too much. Oh, and PERMANENT? hmm... perhaps it will do you some good to re-read some part of my chapters :P

**roanoak: **Now now that will be telling my dear~~ I'll leave it to you to speculate as much as you want. Just don't hate me if the digivolutions is not what you expect okay? :P

**Guest: **Now since there are the two of you from different chapters I'll just assume you're the same person because the comments are next to each other. I understand that this is my story but I will try to satisfy the readers' opinion as much as I can. Nevertheless, I deeply appreciate your acceptance of my story. Thanks for liking my story.

**ww1990ww: **Then, I shall do my best to make it interesting :)

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to J.K Rowling. Same goes for Digimon Adventure. That right goes to Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Shinka= Digivolve**

**Chou-shinka= Super Digivolve**

**Kaze no Shugo Kabe= Wind Guardian**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Alliance**

Digital World, Server Continent, Piccolomon's House

On the next morning, Harry and Havoc woke up at around five and did their morning routine. The duo then head to the dojo to do more exercises, training and refining the new kata and techniques taught by Piccolomon as well as spar with each other. Ever since Havoc digivolved to GeoGreymon, Harry's magic has been tripled and thus, to avoid losses to his magic, Harry reapply the seal that he took off during the fight with Tyrannomon.

The reason why he waited until today to seal his magic is to let his body recover after the huge strain on his reserve. After reactivating the seal on his body, Harry exercised alongside his partner. After two hours have passed, Harry and Havoc went to the living room to find something to eat. Reaching the living room, Harry and Havoc find their spot next to each other and began eating.

After some time, Harry and Havoc hear whispers approaching the place. Sora and Jou were currently debating that Piccolomon is a bad digimon since not only Taichi and Veemon is gone, but now Koushiro and Yamato has also disappeared which leaves their respective partner digimon distraught.

"Not only has Taichi and Veemon disappeared but now Yamato and Koushiro too. I'm worried that they might be in trouble" said Sora.

"Me too, but let's not do something rash…" began Jou.

"But Taichi and Veemon are gone for a day already! What if they are in trouble or something?" retorted Sora.

"Piccolomon can be trusted Sora-san. After we beat the five Tyrannomon, only Havoc can fight and there's no way that he can defeat a perfect digimon by himself. Yet, when he found us, he didn't kill us. What I'm saying is that Piccolomon have several chance if he is going to kill us but the fact that he didn't proves that he's on our side" said Harry.

"Piccolomon's probably gave training to all four of them. So don't worry, they will definitely return" added Havoc.

"Umm… Who's Havoc Harry?" asked Sora.

"My partner, GeoGreymon. We decide that he needs a name of his own" said Harry standing up and patting Havoc's snout, making the orange dinosaur growl in pleasure.

"…But still, what if they didn't come back yet?" asked Sora.

"They will make it back. If I can believe in them, then it goes without saying that you who are closer to them than I should have faith in them as well" admonished Harry lightly before returning to dojo with Havoc trailing in behind.

"Those two are right pi! All of you should follow in their example pi! Rather than wasting time like this, you should show more diligence in your training pi!" said Piccolomon suddenly.

"I'm going to train them pi! Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi~~!" said Piccolomon cheerfully as he walk to the dojo.

Arriving there and observing that the duo of human and digimon is training in hardest made Piccolomon smile. Entering the dojo, Piccolomon taught them more fighting technique while engaging in spars against them.

"Haah… Haah… For… a small ball… like digimon… Piccolomon sure are… strong" panted Harry.

"That's… the power… of… perfect digimon… huh aibou?" grinned Havoc feeling as tired as Harry.

"D-don't sell yourself short… the two of you… To push someone of my level this much is certainly no easy feat to accomplish" praised Piccolomon as he panted slightly. Suddenly, Piccolomon seemed to sense something and turn his head in alarm.

"What's wrong Piccolomon?" asked Harry and Havoc as they rest on the ground.

"The barrier… it's been destroyed. Someone's attacking! We should go now, Koushiro and Yamato is in danger pi!" said Piccolomon hurriedly before flying out. Suddenly, a mighty crash resounded throughout Piccolomon's house which made Harry and Havoc stand in alert before hurrying to the source.

Arriving there, the duo saw that the children and their partner are, for some reason, disabled from fighting. Observing Piccolomon, both of them frowned in confusion as the small perfect digimon seem to defend against Tyrannomon's attack. Realising that Piccolomon might have some plan, Harry and Havoc decides to stand and watch while keeping their presence hidden.

After some time, Piccolomon seem to have trouble in defending against Tyrannomon's fire attacks and just as Harry and Havoc decides to intervene, a blue blast crashed into Tyrannomon followed by the arrival of Veedramon and Taichi.

"Glad that both of you made in time, pi! Now, this is your final test, defeat Tyrannomon pi!" ordered Piccolomon. Nodding, Veedramon launched himself to the Etemon's lackey and soundly defeated him without using any special attack while destroying the black wires. 'Those black wires and that periscope-like shape... could it be..?' thought Harry. After roaring out his victory, Veedramon reverted back to Veemon.

"Why did you wait until Taichi and Veedramon come to destroy Tyrannomon? I doubt that you lack the strength to defeat him" asked Harry, finally revealing himself and Havoc after ensuring that Etemon presence is gone.

"Taichi and Veedramon had some problem that they must work out pi! But since they managed to defeat Tyrannomon, it proves that Taichi and Veedramon can work efficiently without having to dark digivolve again pi!" explained Picccolomon cheerfully.

"Harry! How you've been? And looks like Agumon digivolved huh?" greeted Taichi.

"Yeah, I'm good. At least better than you, my condolences by the way for your loss. And yeah, Havoc finally digivolved" replied Harry smiling while Havoc watch the whole conversation with wary eyes.

"Y-yeah, thanks. And I'd like to apologise for my actions in the mansion" said Taichi as he bowed slightly.

"It's fine, our debate cannot be compared by the loss of your partner. I can't, in good conscience, hold that grudge in this situation" said Harry as he waved off Taichi's apology. Hearing this made Taichi feel relieved as he smiled widely.

"Yeah, thanks anyway Harry. By the way, what are you going to do now? We'll be leaving soon to search for Sora's and Takeru's crest" shared Taichi, assuming that Harry has been informed by the rest about their situation.

"I'm going to stay here for a while since there are some things that I need to discuss with Piccolomon. I cannot trust you yet but after I'm finished with my business, I'll catch up to you. And word of advice if you are planning on going outside. Watch where you're standing at for any black wire since that is probably how Etemon has been keeping watch over his territory" said Harry.

"I see, so that's why we have been attacked by him all the time. Thanks for the information Harry and it's fine if you don't trust us yet cause we will earn that trust back by ourselves" grinned Taichi.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Taichi?" responded Harry with slightly wide eyes.

"Let's just say I got to experience several things in the cave. And Piccolomon, thank you for giving some of your time to train us" bowed Taichi.

"It's nothing pi! Repay me by saving Digital World pi! And who said your training is over pi? Everything in life that you experience is training itself pi! Do your best while never giving up pi!" grinned Piccolomon as Taichi and the others bowed once more to the wise digimon before leaving Piccolomon's house.

"So, what do you need to discuss with me pi?" asked Piccolomon after repairing his dimension barrier.

"…My power. You might have noticed it but I am very different than the rest of the children since I have magic" said Harry.

"Yes, you are very peculiar Harry. I feel that your energy is somewhat similar to us digimon pi! Go ahead then, ask your questions pi!" said Piccolomon.

"Similar to yours? I was under the assumption that my magic is the direct opposite of digimon's energy" exclaimed Harry in surprise.

"The core, yes, it is very different to ours. But for some reason, something has influenced your energy and transformed it so that it has become similar to us" revealed Piccolomon seriously.

"Is that why his magic has been more difficult to control and that he tires easily when he used his magic?" asked Havoc.

"That is part of the reason. The thing that has been influencing your core has intertwined itself with your core so deeply, or so I sensed that I suspect it has been with you from the start. But let me make a guess here, your energy went haywire ever since you came here correct?"

"…Yes. And when Havoc digivolved to his next form, my magic seemed to be freed" admitted Harry.

"Yes, I suspect as much. I believe that your magic has been reinforcing your partner using the digivice as the medium" explained Piccolomon.

"I see! That's why Havoc as Agumon was able to perform exercises all the time and still fights his enemies without tiring! And that his muscles didn't tear apart from the rigorous activity but grow extremely fast instead" realised Harry.

"Yes. And when Havoc digivolved, your magic although still needed, it is not as needed as before and so, the excess magic flowed back to you pi!" said Piccolomon.

"…So I've been hurting aibou for some time without even realising it?" asked Havoc despondently.

"You're not hurting me. In fact, because of my lack of magic I realised my flaw in depending too much on it without developing my muscles. I should thank you instead and if you still feel guilty, just know that even if it is hurting me, I would still share my magic with you since you're my partner" said Harry passionately.

"The two of you are very close. You won't have any problems if you go on your journey like this pi!" smiled Piccolomon as the duo blushes.

"Yeah, we are. And my next question is, will you be willing to help me in some aspect of my magic?" asked Harry.

"Which aspect would that be pi?" returned Piccolomon interestedly.

"Animagi, the application of wandless transfiguration to our own body" answered Harry as Havoc's eyes widened.

"Isn't that the magic where you become an animal? The one listed as dangerous without any supervision?" asked Havoc.

"It is. That's why I need Piccolomon to guide me through it since he is well versed with magic. The fact that my magic and digimon power is similar is just a bonus" confirmed Harry before turning to Piccolomon.

"Reversing you yourself into an animal? Interesting, very interesting pi! I'll help you with it pi!" agreed Piccolomon, excited at the prospect of learning a new branch of magic.

"Thank you, Piccolomon. And for my last request, will it be okay for you to train us some more?" asked Harry.

"Since Harry has been sealing his magic, I am fighting for the both of us for the time being. I got lucky with the Tyrannomon since I digivolved but I don't want to rely on luck all the time. I need to become stronger to protect Harry!" added Havoc.

"…I see. Very well, I will be passing down all of the techniques I have learned pi! Be prepared to never sleep comfortably as the two of you trained with me pi!" declared Piccolomon as he grinned savagely, expression that is quite out-of-place from the normally cute-looking digimon but still sends chill down the duo's back.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Piccolomon's House, Night

"Never judge a book by its cover… I'll definitely take those words down to my grave" said Harry weakly as he lay down on the ground.

"That makes the two of us" agreed Havoc just as exhausted as his partner.

The moment all three of them arrived in the dojo, Piccolomon starts to beat them down, pounding countless amounts of tricks and techniques during the spar. Although they train together, Harry trains his body to a much lesser extent than his partner as he begins to learn to access his animal form.

Thus, both the spar and the animagus lesson took its toll on Harry to the point where he needs to release his seal and even then, his reserve is completely depleted from the training (torture). Piccolomon also advised Harry to not wear the seal during their training since they will always be pushed to their limits and activating the seal will be counter-productive to that.

"How could anyone know that such a tiny little being can be so powerful" said Havoc.

"…Appearances are deceiving indeed…" replied Harry as he shivered from the recollection of their training. After some time passed in comfortable silence, Havoc asks.

"Aibou, why do you forgive them so easily?"

"…They have experienced incredible pain from the loss of their partners, Havoc"

"But even so, how could you just forgive them like that? They hurt you!"

"…I've been thinking after you taught me that lesson. How my hatred has always been controlling what I do despite the effort I put to be as emotionless as possible" began Harry.

"Each time, I just want to hurt them back, to make them feel pain but I always held back and just force myself away from those feelings by studying and training myself to the ground. Now I can see clearly that what I did is simply destroying myself by not rejecting my emotions which I should have done.

I am simply suppressing them and running away from it, refusing to face reality. Because of that, my inner turmoil grows rapidly and unhindered. If I didn't come to my senses, I am positive that one day, I'll be just like Voldemort, no matter what path I took" continued Harry.

"But then, I am summoned to this world and met you and for the very first time, I know what it feels like to be happy, to have a friend. Although we fought battles after battles, you always manage to cheer me up. And above all you showed me… guide me so that I can see through a wider point of view. For that, you have my endless gratitude Havoc.

And through all that, I realised that actions which stems from hatred are meaningless and unproductive. You can use hatred to fuel your drive and spirit but never to start your actions. Instead, actions must come from what you truly want. And what I want is to have a peace of mind and soul. For that, I choose to fight beside you and from that resolve, I choose to forgive them" ended Harry.

"But, if somebody hurt you, wouldn't you want to exact revenge on them?" asked Havoc.

"That's not what you want. That's just a childish feeling that exists in each and every one of us to get even. All being when born into this world are pure blank canvas and only seek happiness. What they experience in lives paints them and distorts their true wishes, perverting them to mere instincts. That's why, exacting revenge is no wish, it just shows how desperate you are to prove that you are correct, a very childish thought at heart or at least that's what I think" explained Harry.

"…How on earth are you still an eight years old Harry? Are humans really that mature and logical?" asked Havoc, amazed at the wisdom his partner possess.

"Perhaps, I haven't met that much humans yet, something that I will rectify thanks to you. And yes, I'm still eight years old. And I don't get the credit for my wisdom for without you, I will always be loss like before" smiled Harry which embarrassed Havoc that have a pink tinge on his cheek.

"Who's Voldemort Harry?" asked Havoc.

"…A criminal of the Wizarding World. A symbol of evil that reign over our world. And the cause… the cause of my… familial problems" revealed Harry with a great deal of sadness. Seeing his partner at his most vulnerable, Havoc moves himself to Harry and hugs him.

"Is this the thing that you cannot share just yet?" asked Havoc.

"…Sorry" said Harry as he hug his partner back, burying his face to Havoc's chest.

"It's fine. Besides, you already promise you'll tell me someday so I very much prefer that you share it to me when you're ready. For now, just let it out aibou" consoled Havoc as sobs and slight tremors filled Harry's little body.

"Thanks Havoc… for understanding" whispered Harry.

"It's nothing aibou. Let's sleep, tomorrow Piccolomon's going to bully us again" joked Havoc as Harry lets out a startled laugh. Saying goodnight to each other, the duo sleeps in the embrace of each other, Harry feeling much lighter than before and Havoc feeling nothing but admiration for his little partner with a slightly glowing golden crest embracing the duo to a peaceful slumber for the rest of the night.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Desert, Night

"Brother, is it really okay that we left without Harry and Geo-, I mean Havoc?" asked Takeru.

"It can't be helped right, we did what we want to back then so it will be fair for them to do whatever they want" replied Yamato.

"But…"

"Listen, I know that they are strong and you want your partner to be protected but it would be unfair to him if we force him to go with us" said Yamato softly.

"…Alright. But we'll meet him again right?" asked Takeru.

"I'm sure we'll meet him again Takeru. Don't worry about it" interjected Sora while giving a smile.

The conversation died once more as each child busied themselves with preparing meals while being assisted by the rest of the partners. Finished with those, all of them gather together in a circle and consume their meals.

"Hahh~~ if Harry was with us we won't have to eat this kind of foods~~" whined Mimi.

"I agree. My cooking just can't match his" agreed Yamato.

"But more importantly, what should we do next?" asked Yamato.

"Indeed, what should we do next? Trust the mail or find the two crests by ourselves?" asked Koushiro.

Ever since they left Piccolomon's house, they have been taking extra measure to avoid the dark network. Koushiro managed to find a cable connection to said network and hacked to the mainframe computer of Etemon. Thanks to that, they managed to find out the entire area surveyed by dark network as well as detailed map of Server Continent.

It is also that time when they suddenly received an email from Datamon, saying that he knows the location of the two crests and if they want them, they should help him from Etemon's clutches. As a sign of goodwill, Datamon gives them one of the locations of the crest. However, ever since Devimon and the death of their partners, the children have difficulties in trusting others and naturally, thought that the mail is a trap.

"But if we don't go, we might not find the crest forever" said Taichi.

"Yeah, and the risk for that is just our lives" retorted Yamato sarcastically. Before the 'fireworks' get too loud, Sora decided to add her own comment.

"It won't help if the two of you fight each other so just calm down. But it can't hurt to just check on the location right?" chided Sora to Yamato and Taichi before returning to their topic of conversation

"What if they decide to hold an ambush somewhere?" asked Jou, ever the cautious boy.

"Hmm… we could scout the area first before going there in person" said Koushiro.

"What do you mean?" asked Yamato.

"What if we have Piyomon digivolve to Birdramon before surveying the surroundings let's say, 500 m radius? That will ensure that there will be no ambush party and if there are, we can simply run before they spot us" offered Koushiro.

"That's brilliant!" complimented Taichi.

"Yes… That could work. Birdramon could fly high enough so that none of them can detect her while her keen eyes can observe whatever's below without missing a single detail" added Jou.

"So, it's decided then? Then let's sleep before going to find more crests! I'll begin the first watch like usual" said Taichi. When the others are asleep, Sora suddenly drags Taichi away from their campsite while asking Veemon to guard their place for a moment.

"What's wrong Sora?" asked Taichi once they have ensured that none of the children will listen.

"What if something bad happens? I want to find my and Takeru's crest but what if the others get into trouble because of it?" asked Sora.

"…Nothing bad will happen. Birdramon will notice if something is amiss. You trust her right?"

"Yes, I trust her. But still…"

"Sora, if you have obtained your crest and this is just to obtain Takeru's, will you be thinking of it so much?"

"…Probably the question won't even come to my mind"

"You see? We're a team and we simply look out for each other just as you look out for us. Don't worry about it. We'll definitely find Takeru's and your crest, Sora"

"Taichi…"

"Go to sleep Sora, you will definitely your energy for the next day"

"…Thanks" said Sora as she hugged Taichi. Surprised, Taichi pat Sora's back before returning to the campsite with a much happier mood.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Etemon's base

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT?!" roared Etemon.

"H-he's over there, E-Etemon sama" said one of the Gazimon before being blown apart by Dark Spirits.

"I KNOW! JUST WHO PUT HIM THERE HUH?!" said Etemon angrily. Reaching a room where a pyramid containing a machine-type digimon, Etemon walks to the upside-down pyramid.

"DATAMON! Who the hell do you think you are to mess around with MY dark network and give information to the children?!" demanded Etemon.

"YOUR?! YOUR DARK NETWORK?! DARK NETWORK IS MY CREATION YOU INCOMPETENT BABOON!" replied Datamon angrily.

"HAH! You lose to me so the dark network belongs to me! Now tell me what have told the children or else…" said Etemon threatheningly.

"Like I'll waste my breath to a dense digimon like you" replied Datamon snidely.

"Fine, the hard way it is then… LOVE SERENADE" shouted Etemon. The usual energy-sapping is made incredibly worse from the high intensity and amplitude, creating sound waves that are focused solely on Datamon who are writhing in pain.

"ARGHHH! STOP! STOP! STOPPP ITT!" screamed out Datamon in agony as his energy is ripped apart by the horrible noise.

"An effective way of torture don't you think? I'm using your own energy to cause you pain but since it is your energy, you will not die so don't worry, I'll made you relieve this torture until you're ready to talk!" said Etemon before continuing with his torture, screeching to Datamon.

"F-F-F-F-Finnee… I-I'll t-talk… j-j-just stop please…" begged Datamon hoarsely as he lost his voice for screaming too much while convulsing and groaning in pain.

"Talk then fool" ordered Etemon.

"I-I was… giving information… to the children… about… this base…" stuttered Datamon, trying to regain his balance after the torture.

"WHAT?! THEN THE CHILDREN WILL SWARM THIS BASE SOON ENOUGH?!" roared out Etemon.

"Among the children there is one of them that managed to decimate my armies of Tyrannomon by himself. If he came here knowing all the weakness of this base then…" mumbled Etemon.

"ARGH! You fucking bastard!" cussed Etemon.

"I have no choice… I must speak to him… And since you're the one who caused this, I will make you clean it up" decided Etemon with a glint in his eyes while roaring out his Love Serenade once more, a symphony joined by the screaming Datamon as his energy is ripped apart once more.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Desert

"How is it Birdramon?" asked Sora once the phoenix lands.

"I don't see any enemy Sora" answered Birdramon as she reverted back to Piyomon.

"Alright then! Let's go and find the crest!" said Taichi and Veemon cheerfully as they walk to the coordinates given by Datamon.

"Hey! Don't walk just like that!" warned Jou.

"He's right, just because there's no one's here doesn't mean that we can just relax. It's possible that the enemies are hiding" agreed Yamato.

"I don't want to fight~~" whined Mimi.

"…Fine" said Taichi petulantly as he and Veemon slowed down.

Reaching the coordinates, all of the children arrived in front of a pyramid blocked by a heart carved tablet. As the children moved forward, it began to light a vivid red as Sora's tag begins to shine in response. Then, the tablet began to shrink as it moved insert itself on Sora's shining tag before settling back to a dull red glow and dying altogether.

"That's great Sora! You received your tag!" said Taichi happily.

"Yeah! Thanks to all of you!" replied Sora as she hugged Taichi.

"Everyone got their crest already except me…" said Takeru sadly.

"What are you talking about Takeru? Datamon knows where the other crest is and since Harry has already gotten his, it must be yours" encouraged Taichi.

"Don't worry Takeru. We will get your crest soon enough" smiled Yamato as he ruffled his brother's hair fondly.

"…Un! I must be optimistic right brother?" said Takeru cheerfully. And thus, in great spirit the seven chosen children walk inside the pyramid.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Pyramid

"This is…!" exclaimed Sora.

"After all that walk we reach a dead end?" said Jou despondently.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere?" asked Mimi.

"Impossible. There has only been one way so far, this is the only path we can take" answered Taichi.

"But this is weird huh?" commented Yamato.

"Indeed, the path is way too straightforward for a pyramid. There is not even one chamber at all" agreed Koushiro.

"How about you check your laptop Koushiro? Maybe Datamon send new message?" asked Takeru. Nodding, Koushiro brought out his laptop to only to find out the map of the pyramid has been attached to the previous mail.

"According to the map, there is no wall in front of us. The fact that we can see it means that this is just an illusion" explained Koushiro before walking straight through the wall. Seeing that their resident genius appear to walk pass through it, the other children shrugged before following suit.

"Wow! Look at all these hieroglyphs, it's very similar to the one in the factory and ruins!" said Koushiro excitedly before inputting all of the data into his laptop and begin breaking down the code.

"Hahh~~ this again… Koushiro-kun will be like this for a longgg time" whined Mimi before sitting down.

"It's better if we don't rush him. Who knows what information hidden in these codes" said Yamato.

"Indeed, I really don't want another repeat with Devimon just because of lack of information" agreed Sora.

"So, what is it Koushiro?" asked Taichi, moving over behind the computer whiz kid and peer through the laptop.

"Hmm… From the structure I've gained so far, the codes suggest a map. And not just any map either. A map this big is showing the wor- Ah! So this goes here and that letter means-" answered Koushiro before muttering to himself. After half an hour, Koushiro finished decoding the hieroglyphs.

"Incredible! So it's like that!" said Koushiro in epiphany.

"What? Stop hiding it and share it with us normal humans" joked Taichi. Huffing, Koushiro opens his mouth.

"The codes here give us a map of the Earth and Digital World. In this map, there's one thing that strikes me as odd. The diameter and shape of Earth and Digital World is exactly the same!" shared Koushiro.

"Eh?! Then does that mean that we're-" said Yamato.

"On Earth? Sadly, no. At first I thought so too since it is impossible for two planets to be exactly the same. But after seeing the address of where the message from Datamon I realised something else. The address is written in emails!" said Koushiro.

"Email? How could that be the address of Datamon? It's not like we're inside a computer or something right?" asked a confused Sora.

"…Don't be so sure of that. That hypothesis may be right. After all, the name of this world is DIGITAL world. In other words, a world of computer networks. And if we think along those lines, there is something else that we know" answered Koushiro.

"What is it?" asked Takeru.

"That time in Digital World flows much faster than in the human world. So even if we spent months or years here, I doubt that it will even be a day in the human world. The proof of that is the email. After processing it, I realised that the physical location of the address is on the other corner of the world from our location.

Yet the fact that we cross that distance in just a day means that time flows extremely fast here. And our speed in reaching here is approximately equal to the speed of an email from one account to another" replied Koushiro.

"Then, we're just data here?" asked Jou disbelievingly.

"Most likely" answered Koushiro.

"Then, what about our real body?" asked Sora.

"I believe our body is still in the camping ground. Just that our soul is turned to data in this world. And most likely, Harry has already discovered all this back when we are still in File Island" revealed Koushiro.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Taichi as the others draw several surprised gasps.

"It shouldn't be that surprising. I always thought it was weird that Harry copes extremely fast with the difference of our world. But if he realised all this, then it wouldn't be that much of a surprise" said Koushiro.

"But how?! We don't even realise it until we see the two overlapping world in this map" asked Yamato.

"Harry has always been very perceptive and observant. He must have deducted all this simply from the naming of the world and the similarities between the vegetation from this world to Earth" hypothesised Koushiro.

"…He's a real genius" said Sora, astounded by the intellect of their foreign friend.

"So what now? If we are so near to Earth then can we go back home?" asked Takeru.

"It's not that easy Takeru. Although we are near Earth, there are no gates or portal leading there like before when we are transported here" said Yamato.

"…Does this mean that all of you hate Digital World?" asked Veemon as the other digimon look at their respective partner in sadness.

"N-No, it's not that. We're just homesick" tried Taichi.

"Then, when you go back home, you will leave me Sora?" asked Piyomon.

"Of course not! You'll be coming with me to Earth Piyomon. And not just Piyomon, all of you are certainly invited. After all, you have been showing us your world so in return…" began Sora.

"It's our turn to give you all a trip to Earth, Veemon!" finished Taichi as he hugs his partner.

"Taichi!" yelled Veemon cheerfully.

"Alright that's all nice and great but what are we going to do next?" asked Yamato.

"Have you finished decoding all of the symbols here?" asked Jou.

"Yeah, looks like these hieroglyphs only contain information on the worlds" said Koushiro.

"Then let's move!" said Taichi.

"Wait! We need a plan if that inverted pyramid is really Etemon's base" said Jou.

"Hmm… we need to find a way to deal with the army but in worst case scenario, Datamon will be used as hostage by Etemon. When that happens, we will be sitting ducks as it is only a matter of time until we are surrounded" considered Yamato.

"Then we will need to draw out the main army and if possible, Etemon as well. To do that…" said Sora as she racked her brain for a tactic.

"…We could divide our team into two. One will be the distracting team and the other will be the assault team. The distracting team will be the one to draw out Etemon and his lackeys from the base while the other team will stealthily infiltrate Etemon's base and rescue Datamon" offered Koushiro.

"But the team division… who will be in which team?" asked Taichi.

"We have two conditions. First, Takeru and Tokomon must be in the assault team as this is their crest that we are missing and there are some chances that Datamon is holding onto it and won't react unless Takeru is present. Second, the distracting team must be higher in quantity than the assault team otherwise, Etemon will find out that it is mere distraction" said Koushiro.

"Our group consisted of seven pairs of human and digimon. The assault team should be consisted of three pairs while the rest go to the other team, how's that?" asked Sora.

"That will work. So, who will be on the assault team?" asked Koushiro.

"If Takeru is going then I will go as well" said Yamato.

"I'm sorry Yamato but it will be better if you are with the distracting team. It is better that Taichi and Koushiro accompany Takeru to Datamon. Taichi because he is the only among us who has activated his crest even though Veemon went berserk. Koushiro because Takeru will need his laptop if he wants to navigate Etemon's base from Datamon's map" said Jou.

"WHAT! TAKERU IS MY BROTHER! I HAVE TO PROTECT HIM!" shouted Yamato harshly making the six grader flinch.

"But think about it Yamato. Taichi can activate his crest then that means that Veemon is the only one amongst us that can digivolve to perfect form. This is so that Takeru can have the best protection" said Sora.

"But-!"

"Brother! I'll be fine with Taichi and Koushiro. Trust them brother, trust them that they will protect me no matter what" pleaded Takeru. Seeing his brother and the logic of the other children, Yamato sighs in resignation.

"…Do whatever you want. Taichi, mind coming over here for a sec? The others can just stay where they are, I want to speak with Taichi in private" said Yamato.

"Okay. Guys, just discuss among yourselves of the plans and inform me later when I'm done with Yamato" said Taichi as he followed Yamato to a secluded place.

"…Taichi" began Yamato.

"What?" asked Taichi.

"Will you protect my brother?"

"…I will"

"Swear it that you will protect my brother no matter what"

"I swear that I will protect Takeru to the best of my ability"

"And will you… will Veemon lose control again like before?"

"…I can't answer that. From what Koushiro said, I believe that if we die here we die for good. The me from before will not have thought of that possibility but after seeing Veemon dying in front of me and Veemon going berserk…"

"…Yeah, there's no way we can call this as imaginary world or gaming world. The pain we feel is too real, both physical and mental. Sorry Taichi for doubting you" apologised Yamato.

"Heh, it's fine Yamato. I know exactly why you thought that I might make Veemon go berserk again. But I swear it. This time, when he digivolve to his perfect form, he will stay sane and do as he will" swore Taichi.

"…Thanks Taichi" smiled Yamato.

"It's nothing. Let's go back to the others, looks like their discussion is coming to an end" said Taichi as he and Yamato return to the group.

"So, what did we miss?" asked Taichi.

"We decided that we should look for foods and rest ourselves so that when we strike, we will be in our optimal condition" said Sora.

"Agreed! Then let's- What's happening?!" yelled Taichi as he covered his eyes from the bright light.

"Tokomon shinka… Patamon!"

"Huh? Patamon… PATAMON IS BACK! YAY!" yelled Takeru cheerfully. The others laughed and smiled for the return of their comrade and friend.

* * *

Two hours later

"So, are we ready?" asked Taichi.

"Umm… maybe we missed something…?" asked Sora.

"Nope! We don't miss anything!" said Taichi.

"But what if-" said Sora before being interrupted.

"Taichi's right. There's no point in planning to the last detail if we don't know all information about our enemy. This plan is as good as it can get anyway" said Yamato.

"Indeed, let's go everyone!" said Koushiro.

"Be careful in Etemon's base Taichi, Takeru and Koushiro!" warned Jou.

"You guys too Jou, Sora, Yamato and Mimi" replied Taichi before going to the inverted pyramid.

"Piyomon shinka… Birdramon"

"Gabumon shinka… Garurumon"

"Palmon shinka… Togemon"

"Gomamon shinka… Ikkakumon"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Fox Fire!"

"Chiku-Chiku Bang-Bang!"

"Harpoon Vulcan!"

"Uwaah~~! That's a pretty eye-catching attacks" commented Taichi as they went inside one of the blank walls of the Pyramid.

"Indeed, this will work even better than I thought" said Koushiro.

"Brother…" said Takeru worriedly.

"Don't worry, Garurumon is really strong" soothed Taichi.

"…Un!" nodded Takeru before continuing their exploration.

Reaching the deepest part of the base, they are introduced to a large spacious room with another inverted blue pyramid containing a machine-like digimon that is hooked up by some cables and appear to be very weak.

"I-Is that… the ch-chosen… c-child-dren?" groaned out the weak digimon.

"Are you Datamon?" asked Koushiro as the trio walk closer to the imprisoned digimon.

"Y-yes… But it's too late f-for me… Don't… come a-any closerrrr…" slurred out Datamon.

"What?" asked Taichi confusedly.

"But we need to save you!" said Takeru with eyes full of hope.

"N-nooo… just go… runn! B-before it's… too… latteee" groaned out Datamon one last time before seemingly passed out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like the traitor has passed out!" yelled out Etemon suddenly as his hologram appear out of nowhere.

"Etemon!" yelled Taichi as Veemon, Tentomon and Patamon launch their attacks to the hologram.

"Now, now. Don't you know that it's useless to attack a hologram?" asked Etemon mockingly as the attacks passed through him without causing any harm at all.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DATAMON YOU SICK BASTARD?!" shouted Taichi.

"Didn't your mother teach you to not cuss in front of a child? Besides I'm just treating a traitor like anyone else. What's so wrong with that? In fact, he should be kneeling and thanking me for leaving him alive albeit in 'that' form" chuckled Etemon darkly.

"And as to what I did to him? I simply connected the power source of dark network to him after thoroughly defining the meaning of pain with his body. So really, he should be prostrating to me for giving him even more power" said Etemon.

"The power source of dark network?" asked Koushiro.

"Indeed, pure untainted dark power. However, pure energy like that is really hard to control since it aims to influence someone to a certain aspect. For example, fire will lead to rage while water leads to calm. As for darkness, it will lead to insanity if uncontrolled. Of course, any element is dangerous when used the right way though I choose darkness because it will destroy his psyche completely HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Etemon. 'The fact that I cannot use any other element other than darkness is nothing they should know' grinned Etemon.

"So you can use other element other than darkness?" asked Koushiro.

"Yes, I ca-" "No, he cannot" said a new mysterious voice.

"I however can and besides Etemon, isn't it about time that you show me what you promise with your deal with me?" asked the mysterious voice coldly.

"Y-yes sir. Now dear children, I have evacuated my strongest armies and the one that's left in that base is only the grunts like Gazimon and Datamon. Be sure to look forward to the transformation Datamon will undergo from my hard work just to defeat you children HAHAHAHA!" laughed Etemon.

"As for the crest for the child over there is with me n-" said Etemon before being interrupted with the crest being taken away by the mysterious figure.

"Don't say unnecessary things fool. We definitely need to work with your motor-mouth. Anyway, this Datamon is a collaboration project between me and Etemon. Enjoy it" smiled the mysterious figure as the hologram disappear without a trace.

"Enjoy it? Isn't Datamon passed out?" asked Koushiro.

"I don't know, he certainly got several screws loose from his brain. Anyway, let's get out of here, it's pointless to go any further since Takeru's crest is not her- What are you guys doing?" asked Taichi to Koushiro and Takeru.

"L-look at your back Taichi-san" said Koushiro in a frightened voice.

"My back? What's wrong with… my… back…" trailed off Taichi before looking at a lump of darkness that is slowly but steadily growing larger.

"RUN!" yelled Taichi as they run for their lives to exit Etemon's abandoned base. Reaching outside, the trio saw a pile of Gazimon and Gizamon littering the whole desert with the rest of the children's' partner panting and huffing in exhaustion.

"We finished them! Even with Leomon special training it's really hard to fend off a horde of child digimon" said Sora.

"What happened?" asked Yamato as he checks Takeru's body for any injuries. Hearing what happened from the trio, the other children gasps in astonishment at what Etemon has done.

"He's UNFORGIVEABLE!" shouted out Sora angrily.

"Calm down. Right now, we should leave this place since our digimon is already exhausted and the only able digimon are only Tentomon, Agumon and Patamon" advised Jou before cradling his partner to his arms.

"Yeah let's le-" began Yamato before a loud boom reverberates the whole desert, signalling the destruction of Etemon's pyramid.

"What happened?" asked Taichi.

"Look! Something's coming out!" yelled Takeru.

"Yuck! What's that thing?" said a disgusted Mimi upon seeing a large black ball of overlapping wire with the head of Datamon sticking unnaturally at the top.

"PREY! KILL! PLUG BOMB!" yelled out the crazed Datamon before launching his attack to the children, catching all of them off-guard. Thankfully, the aim was slightly off and they get away unscathed.

"Ugh… Fire back Tentomon!" ordered Koushiro while holding his digivice.

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon"

"Mega Blaster!" shouted Kabuterimon as a purple electric ball is shot to the disfigured Datamon. Upon reaching him, the attack simply vanished without causing anything.

"WHAT!" shouted out a astonished Koushiro.

"PLUG BOMB!" yelled out Datamon once more. This time, the children were ready and able to dodge the attack. The attack, like the first one seems to cause a tear in dimensional space.

"We can't win against him. His attack can cause damage to the dimension itself. If we got hit directly by that, we won't survive!" yelled out Koushiro desperately.

"What is this… I feel like I can win… I feel like I have so much power" said Taichi while closing his eyes, his cyan v-shaped crest glowing brightly.

"I can feel it too Taichi, your power flowing to me. It's too much!" yelled Veemon before digivolving to Veedramon.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAICHI?! RUN! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN WIN AGAINST HIM!" yelled out Sora.

"No, we, Veedramon and I can defeat him. Trust us. Have faith in us Sora" said Taichi determinedly before facing the Datamon and running to him.

"We can do this Veedramon. Let's go!" yelled Taichi while holding his brightly glowing crest.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!" said Veedramon as the light from the digivice pushed out the symbol of the crest and blast it into Veedramon.

"Veedramon chou-shinka… Aeroveedramon!"

"Whoa… unreal…" said an awed Taichi as the other looked on the digivolved Aeroveedramon with gaping jaws.

"PLUG BOMB!" said Datamon, ruining the moment.

"Kaze no Shugo Kabe!" yelled Aeroveedramon as he used his mighty wings to blow away the mini bombs, allowing it to detonate safely in the air.

"Get on Taichi!" said Aeroveedramon as he lowered himself for Taichi to climb to his broad shoulder.

"Let's go Aeroveedramon. Defeat him with your new powers!" ordered Taichi from Aeroveedramon shoulders.

"PLUG BOMB!" yelled Datamon once more.

"V-WING BLADE!" roared out Aeroveedramon, releasing a bright light of energy that originates from his snout to other side of his wings. Meeting the plug bombs, the powerful attack wipes out the bomb with no effort at all and crashed into Datamon, creating explosion of dark energy.

"We did it!" cheered Taichi as Aeroveedramon roared out his victory.

"TAICHI! LOOK OUT!" yelled Sora at the top of his lungs.

"Huh? Ah! MOVE AEROVEEDRAMON!" shouted Taichi to no avail as they are absorbed by the darkness caused from the destruction of Datamon.

"Taichi… he's gone… and Aeroveedramon too…" said Sora weakly before falling to the ground and cried heavily with the other children trying to cheer her up.

It will be a month later for the children in the Digital World and an hour later for Taichi in the human world to meet again.

* * *

Digital World, Server Continent, Undisclosed Location

"Looks like your traitor failed" sneered the mysterious digimon.

"Aahh~~ it's fine, I don't expect much of him anyway sir" said Etemon.

"Indeed, the important thing is that both the crest of light and hope is in my hands. The only thing that is needed to be done is to ensure that the children will never activate their crests while I find a way to the human world to kill the ninth children" chuckled the mysterious figure.

"You will, of course, do what I say to the letter yess?" hissed out the mysterious figure threateningly.

"Of course… Vamdemon-sama. My skills are at your disposal" said Etemon while gritting out the last part in self-loathing. 'It can't be helped, he's simply stronger than me and I owe him my life for saving me from the children even if I give the crest of hope to him' thought Etemon sadly.

"Hmph… See to it that you will not follow that fool Datamon and betray me because you can be sure that I will make you experience much more pain than Datamon has ever suffered" said the now identified Vamdemon coldly before leaving in a swarm of bats.

* * *

Annnddd done! Looks like I did manage to find some time to finish the seventh chapter after all even though it's a bit late and shorter than the other chapter. Sorry about that anyway.

SOOO…. Vamdemon or Myotismon made an alliance with Etemon… What does this mean for the children…? Hahahaha I'll leave it to your imagination until I pose another chapter that will probably come out much after two or three weeks at the latest. Still busy at Uni guys so, sorry ;)

As usual please review; praise or flame that's accepted. Just give me a clear reason for flaming otherwise you are a simple idiot who can only criticise without expressing yourself properly. In other words, someone without brain AND social skills And as for the people praising and complimenting my works, please give me your opinion so that I can improve this story. But it's fine if you readers have no idea for improvements, that's praise enough for me ;)

**Widen Out**


End file.
